


Satisfaction

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: I get a lot of requests from fans on A03 for storylines but I can't always fit them into my main story 'life after Ukraine'.So I am creating this set of one shot chapters based on requests from you guys.So message me let me know what you want. Can be romantic, sexy flirting, full on sex.......i am.sure I will be able.to write something to satisfy your needs. Xxx





	1. Chapter 1

So drop me a line, tell me what you want our ladies.to be doing and I will try my best to write a one shot chapter to SATISFY YOUR NEEDS.

This is totally separate to my other works Life after Ukraine........the stories do not interlink. 

The chapters will be written in respect to the requests i get, they will i am sure be wild and completely out of character for the Bernie and Serena we see on screen...........BUT that is the point of some fan fiction......so please only read if you are interested in something different. I will go with the flow......of what is asked of me unless i strong feel it is inappropriate.


	2. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first request.....i hope you enjoy it.   
> Serena get caught masturbating by Bernie who is more than happy to lead a hand.

Chapter 1

Caught in the act

Bernie has had a long day……….a really hard long day, the new Trauma unit has been full with extreme cases today that have pushed everyone to their profession limits, it was almost as if all 999 operators had been paid by Hanseen to direct all ambulances to Holby City Hospital, ignoring completely the other two top standard, well equipped hospitals in the district. A long hard day that had seen Bernie clash with several of her staff for not being awake, alert and focused. She knew they were cursing her under their breath, she knew what they were saying behind her back and they were right she did need a good shag that would shake off the grumpy mood she was in.  
It had been nine days since she and Serena had seen each other, they were still in the first throws of their new romance having only been together for four months. Nine long days without any physical contact, initially it was due to difficult shifts, as one was finishing, the other was starting and AAU had been too busy to even grab a few moments together in the office, or locker room or a store cupboard. 

Then Serena was asked to attend a conference in Bristol, very last minute of course and Bernie had been glad she had not been asked to attend because she had no interest in Elderly care BUT she was also gutted as Serena had reported that the conference was being held at a country Manor miles from anywhere, where it had rained all day every day and Serena had spent endless hours in her room writing reports, a room she was sharing with Essie from Keller ward.

A room that if Bernie had of gone she would have been sharing with her and they could have spent those endless hours making love, exploring each other’s bodies, exploring their new sex life. 

Serena had asked Bernie to stay at her house while she was away to keep an eye on Jason, she had happily done so, Serena’s house was full of luxury, unlike her flat that looked like a show room in Ikea. She had spent the last three nights there, in Serena’s bed, enjoying the warmth of a family home, Jason had been busy at work, and then seeing Celia so Bernie was really just house sitting. 

Serena was due back today, at lunchtime Bernie had received a text from her to say that Jason was going to Alan’s straight from work, that she was hoping to be home about 4pm and that she would have a delicious dinner waiting for her for 7pm when her shift finished. Bernie had smiled a stupid, silly love sick smile as she read it. Nine long days without any physical contact would end tonight, would end when she got home, when she fucked the living daylights out of her woman. 

Bernie was determined to finish early, she needed to get back to Serena sooner rather than later, the throbbing between her legs had become quite uncomfortable and she needed release, she had been signing off paperwork like there was no tomorrow but the work just seemed to keep coming. She stood leaning against the door frame to the unit, she gave out a long heavy sigh, closed her eyes and rubbed her head. 

“You ok?” Raf asked as he passed her.

“Head ache, back ache, extreme exhaustion pick one……..anyone and you will be a winner…..” She smiled.

“What time do you finish?” He asked.

“6:30” She huffed.

“Go home”

“What?” she asked 

“Go home, you look done in, the unit is full, everyone is stable, most of the paper work is done………..just go” Raf said with a warm smile.

“Oh Raf, that’s very kind of you but its only 5pm”

“Bernie……..honestly please we have this, it’s all covered……….go.” He rested his hand on her arm confirming her that it was fine to go early. For a split second she felt guilty, yes she had a head ache, but that could have been cured with pain killers, yes she had a back ache……..but hey when didn’t she? And yes she was exhausted but a strong coffee would have done the trick………….but then the guilt soon disappeared, she had never gone home early from work, it wasn’t an option in the army and she always stayed, normally later than she needed too when Serena was on shift, so sod it…….her woman was going to be at home waiting for her and she decided to swallow the guilt and enjoy her early finish. 

Bernie drove to Serena’s house, just the right side of the speed limit, pulling up on the drive with a smile on her face as she spotted the lounge and bedroom lights on. Bernie wanted to surprise her so let herself into the house quietly, hoping that coming home from a hard long shift early she would be greeted with a sexy kiss and maybe a home cooked meal. But Serena was nowhere to be seen, she had decided that Serena was probably upstairs unpacking and might have even grabbed a bath washing away the last few days she had, had away from her own comforts. She quietly climbed the stairs and as she got closer she could hear movement from Serena’s bedroom. 

Bernie stood frozen to the spot in the door way of Serena’s bedroom………she was surprised to find her girlfriend spread eagled on the bed, fucking herself with a pastel pink rabbit style vibrator, her faced cover by some black material………..material that when Bernie looked closed was able to identify as her knickers, the knickers she had worn yesterday to be more precise. 

Serena didn’t even notice as Bernie walks into the bedroom, way too distracted by her own pleasure so Bernie takes the time to fully imprint the image in front of her onto her brain. Serena was completely naked on the bed one hand grabbing and fisting at her left tit, the other guiding the rotating balls deep into her pussy while securing the rabbit head and ears around her clit……..her hair flat against her head, slightly matted from sweat and if Bernie had to guess, she’d say this wasn’t about to be her first orgasm of the day. 

Bernie finally alerts her girlfriend to her presence by loudly dumping her bag onto the floor and perching herself on the edge of the bed. Serena freezes like a deer in headlights and it would be super adorable but Bernie can still hear the vibrator buzzing away.

“Who said you could have fun without me?” Bernie asked as she lifted her dirty knickers from Serena’s face. 

Serena opened her mouth, but no words came out, she looked wide eyed Bernie for a second unsure if Serena was gonna burst into tears.

“Could you really not wait the few hours before I got home from work?” She asked, as she stroked Serena’s erect nipple but she doesn’t give Serena the chance to reply though, grabbing the handle of the vibrator and slowly pulling it all the way out before roughly pushing it back in. 

Serena’s back arches and the growl she lets out is indecent, something Bernie had over ever heard in a porno movie. Her hands fist at the sheets, trying to find grip to ground herself as Bernie relentlessly fucks her, setting the vibrator to its highest speed. Serena must have been pretty close when Bernie turned up because only about a minute later she’s crying out, toes curling as her orgasm wracks through her body.

Bernie slowly pulls the vibrator out of Serena, carelessly discarding it to the side of her and replaces it with her fingers. Serena’s pussy is ridiculously wet, and she wails in ecstasy as Bernie drags her fingers along her girlfriends folds before bringing them up to her mouth and sucking them in, all whilst holding eye contact with her lover.

“You taste so good” Bernie moaned as she sucked her fingers between her lips and exaggerating the noises. “Reckon you can go again?” she asks to which Serena give a series of nods, too far gone to be able to use words.

Bernie smiles at this and drops down to press her tongue against Serena’s clit, she licks over it in big strokes before sucking on it hard. Serena cried out her orgasm building rapidly again, this caused Bernie to bring her hand into play, rubbing fingers against Serena’s clit whilst she moves down to lick inside her. It’s wet, really wet which makes Bernie smile as she knows that her face is gonna be a mess when she’s done but Serena tastes so good and her moans are sending shivers through Bernie’s body straight to her core. 

Bernie fucks her tongue hard into Serena, continuing to apply the pressure to her clit and Serena’s body is quivering, one of her hands moves, let’s go of the bed sheet and she threads her fingers through Bernie’s hair, pulling at it roughly, just then Bernie slides three fingers into lover’s vagina alongside her tongue. 

“Ber–Bernie………….shit I’m so close. Please, please” Serena begs, already so close to the edge of her orgasm. Bernie looks up at Serena, looks at her dirty knicker laying to the side of her head and takes them in hand.

“Suck on these Serena, suck all my dirty juices from them” She said as she forced them into Serena’s welcoming mouth and not even a minute later she’s cumin, hypersensitive thanks to her previous orgasms. 

Bernie retracts her fingers, sucking them all clean before wiping her face with the back of her hand and crawling up Serena’s body to press a chaste kiss against her lips.

“Feel good darling?” she asks, already knowing the answer. Serena hums in appreciation as she removed Bernie’s dirty knickers from her mouth.

“Sorry, you shouldn’t have caught me like that……..you’re home early” Serena panted feeling really embarrassed.

“Hey don’t be sorry, it was a lovely surprise………catching you in the act like that.” Bernie said with a wide smile………. “My turn now?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow as she held the pink rabbit vibrator in the air.


	3. We found love in a vine yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honour of tonight's episode.......here is what i think happens when Bernie arrives at the vine yard.
> 
> i have literally sat and researched and typed this up in the last few hours so please excuse any spelling mistakes.
> 
> enjoy xxx

Chapter 2

We found my love in a vine yard 

The sun was beating down on her back as she picked handfuls of grapes at a time. She hadn’t always been this quick or skilled but her time in France helping the locals pick grapes over the past few months had given her the opportunity not only to watch and observe but to ask questions and zone in on her skills. Which she was now very grateful for, because now she was not the helper, she was the owner…..well the lease holder for the next few months, and it was now her neck on the line if she didn’t make the dead line or the right quota for the wine makers. 

She stretched and heard her back and neck crack, the first time she had stood in the correct position for nearly four hours. Time was of the essence you see, she had a handful of very experienced staff and several groups of local people ready to help in exchange for a good meal and a few euros at the end of the day.   
Today was there dead line, her vine yard wasn’t massive only two acre’s which meant that she should be able to produce between four to five tons of grapes. Some vine yards, the more established ones were able to usually produce anywhere between two and ten tons per acre. But this was her first time, the vine yard was only a few years old so she was happy with whatever she could get. 

She and her loyal team had picked grapes every day for 6 hours solid each day for the past five weeks and they had harvested an impressive four tons. She stood doing the maths mentally in her head at first then she resorted to talking to herself, somehow it made more sense that way.

“So one ton of grapes results in a two barrels of wine, each barrel contains about sixty gallons, which is twenty five cases or three hundred bottles. So I have produced four tones that is two hundred and forty gallons, which is one hundred cases or one thousand, two hundred bottles.” She said with a wide grin on her face feeling very accomplished. She signed the paperwork from the wine making company she was dealing with, waved them and her four tones of beautiful red grapes off, knowing that they would be making one of the finest Shiraz’s on the market. She also knew that if she had done the maths right she would be receiving a pretty little penny when the deal was done. She fed her lovely team and sent the locals off with a good sum of euros each, everyone was happy. Her loyal team said their good nights even though it was only 7:30pm they had all had a long day, so left her swinging happily in her hammock on the porch of the little cottage she was leasing, a large sun hat on her head, sun glassed on and a large glass of Shiraz on the table next to her. 

The sun was setting and she had been dozing on and off for the last twenty minutes or so, listening to the light breeze blowing in the trees and the few chickens she kept clucking away.

 

“So this is what you class as hard work………god how you have change Campbell” a familiar voice said.

Serena for a moment laid still her large sun hat stayed where is was covering her face, she thought at first that she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. 

“Well that’s not the welcome I was expecting” the familiar voice said with disappointment.

“Stop it, I know that this is just a dream, like all the others. I won’t be fooled brain not again, Bernie is not here” Her voice was stern as she told her own subconscious self-off. 

“Darling it’s not a dream” the familiar voice whispered closely in her ear. Serena shivered and gasped for air as she realised that it wasn’t a dream. She slowly removed her hat and her sun glasses and saw Bernie standing in front of her, the last bit of sun light illuminating the sky behind her almost framing her like a religious figure. 

“Hello sweetheart” Bernie said softy.

“Bernie” is all Serena could muster up.

“Hey, bit of a shock I am guessing or you don’t want to see me………..which is it?” Bernie asked nervously.

“Oh Bernie my darling you are here, really here” Serena said as she nearly fell off the hammock.

“Careful” Bernie said helping her to find her feet.

“Bloody stupid hammock, fell of it about thirty times in the last few weeks.” She huffed cursing herself in her head for making stupid small talk. 

“I got your postcard and parcel, everyone was really pleased with their gifts and they all send their love.” Bernie said as they stood face to face.

“Good I am pleased…..sorry wait……you are really here aren’t you?” Serena said shaking her head before she raised her hands to cup Bernie’s face.

“Yes darling I am really here and not just for a visit, I have left Holby……..they err……….they closed the Trauma Unit so I just upped and left. They offered me a place on the hip replacement ward.” Bernie laughed as she heard how bloody stupid that offer sounded. 

“What? Why? They can’t do that……..why didn’t they offer you lead consultant on AAU? It was our ward after all.” Serena’s brain was ten steps ahead of her mouth as she rushed her sentence of questions. 

“Budget cuts, Henrik was clearly gutted……..and it was always your ward darling, I was just an add on. Ric is head of AAU, has been for a while, which is fine……..it’s been difficult since you left, I was just about managing as it was. I am happy for him and he is the best person to keep that ward running until you are ready to return. Do you think you will return?” Bernie asked.

“Yes, eventually……….but I am still healing, it’s getting better and better each day, I don’t cry every day now and I can think of so many other things other than Ellie. I learnt that no matter how much I cry and scream it won’t change anything. I have come to terms with the fact that my darling child was not meant for this world, for whatever reason. It was fate and I do believe in fate darling. I need to focus on all the amazing things I do have, Jason, this place, my job at Holby, all my friends and you sweetheart.” Serena rubbed her fingers through Bernie’s hair as she spoke.

“I am very pleased to hear it, so you are happy for me to stay with you for a while?” Bernie asked.

“Oh Bernie darling it would be a dream come true to share this with you………but you said for a while……do you have future plans?” Serena asked nervously.

“When you are ready to return to Holby I am going to do some work for the Army” Bernie said slowly.

“You’re re-joining? Going back to the front line?” Serena said as a tear dropped from her eye, her face went as white as a sheet and her hands quickly returning to her own sides. 

“No not exactly darling, I am going to offer Humanitarian medicine in a Military Field Hospital in Sudan.” Bernie explained.

“But Sudan……that is a war zone isn’t it?” Serena asked with a panicked look on her face.

“Yes but listen it’s not that bad. In February this year they sent 400 troops there for the peacekeeping mission. I am not fighting, not on the front line like before. I am there to help the civilians, they are the ones that need the most help.” Bernie tried to reassure her. 

“And why are you waiting until I return to Holby?” Serena asked she seemed confused. 

“There is nothing at Holby for me, professionally I mean……….of course there is you and my children but they are off living their own lives. If I go home with you then what will I do, work on the hip replacement ward, or worse go to St James’s and work with Marcus. I want you to go home and get settled, get back into AAU and then when the time is right I will return to you. I promise.” Bernie said forcefully.

“I don’t know if I can cope without you darling” Serena wept.

“Hey of course you will…….you have coped without me for these last five months. Let’s enjoy this time now and what will be will be.”

“If I get the Trauma unit reopened will you come home” Serena asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

“In a shot……..BUT you can’t make that your soul purpose……..understand? I am yours and you are mine…..no matter where in the world we are.” Bernie smiled at her lovingly.

“OK….Ok I know I have no right to disagree, I upped and left you without any consultation………..I am sorry darling.” 

“No….No Serena never apologise, you were grieving, you were hurting, you needed this…I truly believe that. I will be safe in Sudan……I promise and will come back when the time is right. I need this as much as you needed your break.” Bernie confessed.

“I understand……..so let’s enjoy what we have now” Serena said as her smile returned.

“So fancy showing me around your grape empire?” 

“Yes, of course………but first can I just…..” Serena stopped talking as she lent forward and took command of Bernie’s lips. The kiss was long, messy, passionate and so, so needed. Serena moaned as Bernie accepted and returned the kiss with as much passion, slipping her tongue in and rolling around Serena’s mouth. 

They kiss for some time, entwined in each other’s arms. Serena was the one to break away, breathless and panting.

“WOW I really missed you, didn’t realise just how much.” She sighed.

“Me too, really, really missed you baby, the days and especially the nights have been very long without you” Bernie kissed Serena’s forehead. 

“You look good Bernie, exhausted but you still look like you” Serena said truthfully knowing Bernie would appreciate that more. 

“You look completely different, you have lost so much weight and your hair” Bernie run her fingers through the extremely short pixie cut. 

“Don’t its awful, so grey…..I stopped dying it, didn’t see the point and I had I cut short because it is so hot out here and I really couldn’t be arsed to style it every day.” Serena mumbled her excuses.

“Well I like it, I really like it, really suits you.” Bernie loved paying Serena compliments.

“Let me show you inside the cottage, it’s too dark to show you the vine yard grounds now.” Serena said as she helped Bernie with her bags. She led her into the patio doors which took them into the lounge. It was full of little ornaments and paintings of countryside scenes. 

“It came like this” Serena said knowing what Bernie was thinking. 

“This is the kitchen/dining room” Serena said showing her the small kitchen. “It’s very basic but it does the job.” She said with a smile.

“Here is the bathroom and we have running water” Serena stated proudly which made Bernie laugh, how was it possible that ‘the Serena Campbell queen of luxury’ could be so impressed and proud of having running water. 

“And here is the bedroom, there is only one bedroom, but I am happy to take the sofa if you would prefer not to……” Serena was silenced by Bernie laying her finger across her lips.

“Do you seriously think that after a kiss like we just shared I would want to be anywhere other than in that bed with my girlfriend?”

“I didn’t want to assume….it’s been so long since we were intimate with each other, must be at least…?” Serena looked up to the ceiling.

“It has been eight months darling, the night before Ellie’s accident” Bernie said softly. “But that doesn’t matter, either though making love with you is amazing, our relationship is so much more than sex, it’s this…..companionship, friendship first and foremost.”

“I know it is……….but I must admit, I have really missed the sex…….” Serena said as she blushed.

“Me too, somehow my own hand and the trusty old vibrator that saw me through four front line tours just hasn’t cut it for me.” Bernie now blushed but she knew Serena needed to hear this. 

“There hasn’t been anyone else?” Serena asked nervously.

“No darling, no one else……..I am yours and only yours…….no one could ever compete with you……….I love you.” She said as she held Serena tight in her arms. “How….err how about you, has there been anyone else?” Bernie asked scared of hearing the answer.

“I will be honest…….there nearly was at the beginning the vine yard I was helping at, well there was this man…..about the same age as me, he was travelling because he was struggling with the death of his wife. We would sit and drink every night sharing our stories, sharing our grief. One night he kissed me………at first I pulled back in shock and then I dived right in snogged his face off. I am so sorry darling…..I felt terrible, I felt sick…….I didn’t want him, I certainly didn’t want a man……..I wanted some released, a distraction from the pain I was feeling. I just wanted to feel something other than loss. But we didn’t do anything else I promise, just a kiss and then that night I packed up my stuff and the next day I left that vine yard really early before I saw him, I couldn’t stay there with him. I felt so guilty, I felt disgusting betraying you like I did. I was always going to tell you, I just wanted to do it face to face I owned you that.” Serena looked deep into Bernie’s eyes as she made her confession.

“I understand, really I do………that was how Alex and I started our affair” Bernie explained.

“But me and Tim it wasn’t an affair, it was never going to be anything I promise. Do you still want to be here? I understand completely if you want to go, I hope you don’t but I would understand” Serena wept again.

“Darling, its fine…….honestly…..I get it I understand what is like to need to feel something. You didn’t let it go any further and you left him and you haven’t done anything since. Sweetheart without sounding nasty but you were a bloody mess when you left, it wouldn’t have surprised me if you had had a string of lovers since you have been here, and even though that would have broken my heart I would of understood.” Bernie kissed Serena’s head as she pulled her in for another hug.

“I haven’t had a string of lovers…….I have barely touched myself………through guilt…….how could I enjoy myself while my daughter lays in the ground dead?” Serena sobbed this time.

“Hey, Ellie was a real party girl, she loved life and even though she wasn’t that keen on us, I know she would have wanted you to be happy, to continue living, in her honour if nothing else.” Bernie squeezed her a little tighter.

“I guess you are right” Serena took a deep breath enjoying Bernie’s scent being so strong. 

“Is that my Holby hoddie?” Bernie asked as she looked into the bedroom.

“Err…busted….yes I took it, sorry. I needed a little bit of you with me. I cuddle it at night, it smells of you, you see” Serena was blushing again.

“I wondered where it had gone……has it helped….sleeping with it I mean?” she asked.

“Yes, I felt close to you………but now I have the real thing…..come on darling I think we have stood in this door way for far too long.” Serena suggested.

They put Bernie’s bags on the bed and started to unpack her belongings, Serena made room for the clothes and shoes, Bernie hadn’t brought much. She had given Cameron the keys to her flat, paying the next six months of rent up front. The only two conditions were that she didn’t lose her deposit on it through any damage he caused and that her belongings could stay in the spare room.   
The unpacking took ten minutes tops Serena offered Bernie food and drink, but Bernie declined with thanks, it had been a long day and she was shattered.

“A hot bath then” Serena said. “Oh hang on…..that might not be possible, the boilers takes for every to get going.” She added.

“Darling its fine, I will go and have a strip wash and then can we please go to bed?” she asked.

“Of course sweetheart, there are clean towels in there.” She said as she kissed Bernie again still in shock that not only did she have the love of her life with her but that woman had also forgiven her and accepted her as she now was. Serena changed into her nightie, stopping for a moment looking at herself in the mirror, the nightie screamed Grandma not sex goddess, but before she could change it Bernie was back. Serena smiled, she had forgot just how beautiful Bernie looked in her shorts and vest. 

“You OK?” Bernie asked as she watched Serena drink the image in front of her in.

“I want you” Serena mumbled.

“Sorry darling, what did you say?” Bernie hadn’t heard the mumbled words.

“I want you Berenice, I want you to take me to bed……..now” Serena ordered.

“Are you sure? Are you ready?”

“I have never been so sure, please baby can I touch you?” Serena asked.

“I think I will simply die if you don’t sweetheart” Not the best choice of words, Bernie thought as soon as she said them, but Serena hadn’t heard them in detail its seems as she crawled onto the bed waiting for Bernie to meet her half way. 

Bernie climbed onto the bed and they kissed, it was full of passion but it was slow and full of love too. Serena asked permission to remove Bernie’s vest and shorts, which of course Bernie granted and in turn the grandma nightie was soon discarded to the floor. 

They spent hours kissing each other, holding each other and stroking each other. Both of them spent time worshipping the other’s body, reacquainting themselves with each other, remembering the spots that made the other moan with shire delight. Both bodies had every single inch of them kissed, and then they made love. Slow, powerful hands and tongues worked over each other’s bodies, both climaxing multiple times. 

When they were spent, breathless and completely satisfied they laid in each other’s arms, amazed at the stamina they had both shown. 

“Four hours” Serena announced.

“What darling?” Bernie asked she was almost asleep.

“Four hours, we have been making love for four amazing hours.” Serena grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Not bad for a couple of midlife Sapphic surgeons” Bernie murmured.

“Not bad at all……….I didn’t realise just how much I needed that….needed you” Serena said into Bernie hair.

“Ditto baby…….let me have a few hours’ sleep and we can do it all again if you would like” She said with a smirk on her face.

“I think that could be arranged” Serena smirked back.

“I love you darling” they both said in unison as they both sighed deeply with pure happiness before they settled to sleep.


	4. Hitting a different High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by several people.........a story of anal sex

Chapter 3

Hitting a different high 

Bernie and Serena were a match made in heaven it seems, their excellent academic brains were equally matched, their expert knowledge and surgical skills were so complimentary to each other’s, their humour was the same and their true love of life, friends and family was second to none. So when they decided to become a couple no one was surprise to see that they were prefect for each other, soulmates even. At home they were perfectly matched too, Serena was the house proud, tidy one, whereas Bernie was a little messier but was eternally grateful for a nice, cosy home…….something that she had never achieved as a child or when she was married to Marcus. 

When it came to affection, Serena was far more affectionate, especially in public, but when they were behind closed doors, it was Bernie would seek out cuddles, Bernie who would suggest foot rubs or shared baths. And then there was their sex life, and what an amazing sex life it was, Serena was so confident, and passionate about her own sexual satisfaction, Bernie learnt everything there was to know about Serena’s body, every last bit of skin had been kissed, licked and worshipped. Every moan and gasp catalogued, and the cries and screams when she climaxed were now and forever etched into her memory. For Serena, Bernie was her sexual equal, Bernie had the sexual stamina that Serena craved, Bernie would try any position suggested and wouldn’t give up if it was taking longer to build the climax they both needed. And when the orgasms hit, well Jesus Christ they were earth shattering. Bernie and Serena were meant to be together, plain and simple.

So when they had been together for about six month’s it came as no surprise that Serena was brave enough to make a new sexual suggestion. She assured Bernie that the sex they had been having was fabulous, in fact the very best she had ever had and that each time they did it, it was getting better and better.

Bernie knew that Serena would only suggest something new if she had seriously thought about it first, they had learned so many things about each other, things that no one else knew not even their ex-husbands and ex-lovers. 

“Go on, don’t be nervous darling, what is it that you want to try?” Bernie said as she sat on the sofa with Serena on the floor between her legs. She was massaging the stressful and tiring day away in a deep shoulder massage. 

“I….err…..I would like to…..well only if you do of course……….I want to try anal sex” Serena shyly stated.

This didn’t come as a surprise to Bernie at all, she knew that Serena was extremely sensitive when it came to her lower body. She was more than happy to touch Serena there.

“I think I would like that, I have often wondered what anal sex was like” Bernie hummed. 

“Do you fancy trying it tonight?” Serena ask, she hadn’t looked at Bernie yet since starting this conversation. 

“What time is Jason back?” Bernie asked.

“About 10pm why?” she replied.

“Well I think that you might find it hard to keep quiet, so I wouldn’t suggest we did it tonight.” Bernie explained.

“Oh right, of course” Serena said with a very clear disappointed tone.

“No darling what I meant was, that I didn’t think it would be wise to do it when we go to bed, when Jason is here, but we could go and try it now. Its only 8pm, we have a couple of hours to play with, to explore.” Bernie said as she started to kiss her partners neck. 

Serena smirked and practically run up the stairs, Bernie closely behind her.

“You’re keen” Bernie said laughing as she followed her to their bedroom. 

“I have been fantasising about this for some time” Serena groaned as they made it to the bed.

“Naked now Campbell…….be quick” Bernie ordered as she undressed herself equally as quickly and keenly. 

Bernie pushed the now naked Serena onto the bed falling on top of her kissing her passionately, hands moved up and down each other’s bodies as they set all the nerve endings alive in each other. 

Bernie asked Serena to change position, requesting that she got on all fours, she kissed her way down Serena’s back, right from her neck down to the opening of her vagina. This was the first time she had ever teased Serena’s arse. As Bernie reached her anus with her tongue, Serena pulled away at first, but then after Bernie pulled her body back to her face, Serena relaxed and didn't withdraw the second time.   
Bernie spend a while licking and kissing Serena’s anus, the cute little star fish tensed under her tongue. She then moved and laid under her lover, her face parallel with her lover’s wet pussy. She lowered Serena onto her tongue, licking and sucking her folds and clit until she was close to orgasm Bernie then decided that any additional stimulation was bound to feel good, so she slowly slipped a single finger inside her anus. Serena was tight, so Bernie withdrew her fingers and greedily sucked it into her mouth before shifting it back to press against her anus again.

Serena pushed back against Bernie’s finger, eager for it to fill her arse. She moaned out loud and shoved her clit hard against Bernie’s face. Bernie loved this, she loved it when Serena was hungry for her, was desperate for release. Bernie lifted her free hand and inserted two fingers into Serena’s pussy. She fucked both of her holes with both of her hands while Serena fucked her face. 

The noises that filled the room were delightful, the noise of moisture, the noise of fingers pumping in and down of wet, hot orifices and moans and groans of shire delight.   
Serena could fill her climax building, nothing like she had experienced before admitting it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had as she screamed Bernie’s name loudly. 

"Bloody hell Serena that was amazing, I am so glad you suggested that" Bernie said as she grinned at her lovingly. “Next time we use the doubled headed dildo.” She added. 

“Why wait until next time, we still have an hour before Jason is home” Serena almost purred as she answered. 

“You are a sex kitten Ms Campbell and I fucking love it.” Bernie said as she left the bed to get the dildo from the bedside cabinet. She covered it with lube before slowly inserting it into her own wet welcoming pussy, taking the time to pump it in and out of herself, slowly enjoying the full feeling it offered. Once she was warmed up, she covered the over end of the dildo with lube and knelt behind Serena who was still on all fours, her arse sticking up in the air, her anus open and wet. 

Bernie slowly inserted the wet dildo into Serena’s pussy, this shocked Serena, but she welcomed it all the same. Bernie had perfected her thrusting movements over the last few months and she was really liking taking Serena from behind and really enjoying the view of her arse and back.

Serena was really getting into it too as she pushed and grinded back against Bernie, both of them moaning and groaning as their first orgasms hit hard. Bernie knew this was a good time for her to take the next step, as she continued to pump away at Serena’s pussy, she sucked her thumb making it as wet as she could and slowly slid it into Serena’s anus. 

Serena gasped and arched her back, but instantly pushed back against Bernie purring in ecstasy as she rode both the dildo and the thumb, she fucked them both so hard that Bernie was merely holding herself still and absorbing her thrusts. Serena cried out loudly as she came again and again, getting louder and louder.   
Bernie withdrew the dildo from Serena’s pussy after her third orgasm.

“Darling I want you to lay on your back for me” Bernie said sensitively as she stroked and kissed her exhausted lovers back. Serena just managed to turn her arms and legs had gone numb. She laid back and watched with love as Bernie opened her legs, spreading them so wide.

“What a lovely invitation” Bernie said with a delightfully lustful smile. “May I?” She asked.

“Please Bernie………Please do to me as you want……..used me please” Serena begged. 

“I will use you for my own sexual gratification Campbell, never fear. First I will used my tongue to taste your wetness. I will teased you for a while, taking you close to orgasm several times before bringing you back down. How does that sound Campbell?” Bernie spoke with a voice full of dirty, filthy lust. 

“Yes, yes that sounds amazing……..ple…..please Bernie fuck me fuck me so hard” 

Bernie lowered herself and settled between her lover’s thighs, she began licking Serena’s clit, again bringing her right up to the edge of climax, she then stopped as she promised and licked further downwards, plunging her tongue into Serena’s gapping vagina, trying her best to fill her as much as she could. Serena groaned loudly and Bernie just stopped as she felt Serena’s walls tightening around her tongue. 

Serena huffed in frustration, but then instantly growled as Bernie moved lower stroking her tongue across Serena’s anus again. Serena almost jumped out of her skin, at the shire delight she felt as Bernie inserted her tongue into the anus. Bernie pushed down at her lover’s hips keeping her in place as she encouraged Serena to settle back down.

Bernie inserted three fingers into Serena’s vagina and left her thumb pressed against her pulsating clit while she continued to lick inside Serena’s ever opening anus, more aggressively this time.

Serena moaned loudly as she tossed her head back against the pillow.

"Oh god Bernie………..please I want you!" she cried out.

"Say it Serena." Bernie ordered.

"Please Bernie please" she begged.

"Not until you say what I want to hear." 

"Please Bernie, fuck me hard and fast and deep with your cock, please Bernie rip me to pieces please.” Serena cried and it was like music to Bernie’s ears, the control and power she had over Serena was a real turn on. 

Bernie stopped what she was doing and took a few pillows and stacked them under her lover to prop up her hips and make her more level with the dildo. Bernie poured lube onto two of her fingers, she inserted one and gently into Serena’s arse and moved it in and out, before added the second one, this made Serena roll her head from side to side. Bernie pumped them in and out slowly allowing Serena’s body to become accustomed to the stretch of her anus. Bernie gently, but purposefully spread the fingers that were inside Serena’s anus, wider apart every few seconds and then twisting them, stretching her and stimulating her as much as she could. Bernie then generously poured lube on the dildo, moving so it pressed against Serena’s anus.

“You ready for this baby?” She asked.

“Mmm, yes…….fuck me……please” Serena begged again.

Bernie pushed and guided the dildo into the thigh hole, Serena screamed as it slowly disappeared into her.

“Too much? Do you want me to stop?” Bernie asked concerned.

“No, no……….it hurts but it’s a nice pain, please push it all the way in, really deep I want it, no I need it” Serena groaned. Bernie did as she was requested, she had to get a bit rougher, she had to force it in further as Serena’s body naturally tried to reject the cock. 

“Ouch, fuck…..oh Christ…….fuck me now please smack my arse and fuck me” Serena begged. Bernie started a slow but progressive thrusting rhythm, the dildo being pushed further and further into Serena’s dark hole. The dildo end Bernie had inside her was burning as it rubbed so violently against her g spot. 

“Fuck Serena I am going to cum soon baby, are you close?” She asked panting hard.

“Yes close, but I need more, I need my pussy filled too.” She proclaimed. 

Serena stretched over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the purple vibrator from the draw, handing it to Bernie who forcefully thrusted it into her lovers pussy, the vibrations shook them both and Serena’s hand descended down between her legs to her swallow clit, which she rubbed mercilessly. 

“Fuck Serena this is fucking hot” Bernie upped her thrusting speed as she watched on as her lover had every possible spot of pleasure covered. 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes…..” Serena cried as she came harder that she knew was physically possible.

“Uh…uh….like that……yes…..fuck….yes” Bernie wept as her orgasm hit. 

“Sweet Jesus" Serena said, her hair sweaty and stuck across her face "I would never have guessed that anal sex could be so good" she sighed as Bernie pulled the dildo out of her tight arse causing a pop sound as it made its exit. 

“Next time I get to ride you” Serena said with a wicked sparkle in her eye.


	5. What ya packing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a reader. Bernie surprises Serena by packing herself with a strap on. She wears it to work and drives her lover crazy.

Chapter 4

What ya packing?

“Serena, there is a parcel for you” Bernie yelled up the stairs surprised that the delivery man was out and about so early.

“Bring it up here I am nearly ready” Serena shouted back. Bernie looked at the plain brown box, no indication on it what it might be or where it came from.

“Well that was good service, I only ordered it yesterday.” Serena said as Bernie entered the bedroom. 

“You look nice darling” Bernie said as she admired her partner.

“Thank you, I have a board meeting today” she replied as she tucked her leopard print blouse into her fitted black skirt and pulled on her tailored jacket. 

“Well what is it?” Bernie asked with excitement.

“Open it…….it’s a present for both of us.” She winked.

Bernie looked at Serena her eyebrows raised and a question in her beautiful eyes.

"Well go on then," Serena encouraged, "Open it." She added.

Bernie used the nail scissors which sat on the dressing table to break open the tape seal binding the box shut. She opened the lid, and revealed an eight inch skin toned dildo with an accompanying harness. Bernie sat on the edge of the bed with her mouth agape.

“Well?” Serena said.

“Do we need this?” Bernie asked a little surprised that after nearly four months of being together Serena had suddenly presented her with a sex toy. 

“Well I just thought it might make it a little more intense.” Serena said now worried that she had offended Bernie.

“And who do you plan to be on the receiving end of your little toy?" Bernie asked as she wiggled the dildo in her face. Serena grabbed it and said in a very seductive tone.

"In case you hadn't noticed, it is not so little” 

“Very true” Bernie said with a smirk.

“I'd hoped we'd both get something out of it" Serena said as she pointed out the two knobs on the inside of the harness. 

“This little knob here goes inside the wearer to penetrate them while this softer knob sits on the wearer’s clitoris" Serena explained in great detail.

“That’s not an answer darling, will you wear it or will……." She didn’t get to ask her question because Serena butted in.

"Does it really matter who wears the bloody thing" Serena huffed. "Let’s face either way you will be screaming my name when you cum hard" Serena added.

“Now hurry up you or we will be late.” Serena smirked. “I will wait for you down stairs darling.” She added as she left the room. Bernie looked at the dildo as it laid on the bed, ‘if she wants me to fuck her with this, then by god I will fuck her hard.’ She thought to herself as she removed the underwear she had recently put on. She started to fasten the harness to her waist, she inserted the larger knob into her vagina and the smaller one found its own position balancing on her clit. Once it was securely fitted she stepped back into her knickers, positioning the cock down the right side of her leg.

“Bernie come on” Serena yelled, and with that Bernie bounded down the stairs.

“I am ready, look all ready.” She smiled knowingly at Serena.

“You look nice darling” Serena said admiring the long sleeve white shirt, the one Serena loved the one she wore when they had that chat…….the chat about keeping their undeniable sexual chemistry to theatre. She wore tailored black trousers, very loose fitting one, ones that Serena didn’t think she had seen before.

“These are rather lovely, are they new?” She asked pointing to the trousers. 

“Oh these……no had them ages just haven’t worn them.” Bernie said with a smile.

“Why today then?” Serena asked.

“Mmm sorry” Bernie said.

“Why are you wearing them today, you normally only ever wear leggings of skinny jeans.” Serena asked. Bernie had to think quickly, she couldn’t tell her lover that she was packing underneath and wanted to keep it a secret.

“I err……..I am not in surgery today, I am in a funding meeting with Ric first thing and then doing paperwork this afternoon, so thought I would dress smarter. That ok?” She asked.

“More than you look delicious” Serena said with a flirtatious smile. 

They drove to work in silence listening to the radio, humming to the songs as they played. Serena pulled up to her normal parking space and looked lovingly at Bernie when she saw Bernie’s beautiful smile. They entered the lift and Bernie seemed really pleased that the lift was empty as the doors closed.

“Come here baby" Bernie said quietly but demanding. Serena moved closer to her just as Bernie leaned into her grasping a fistful of her hair in one hand, she gave her a full on open mouthed kiss as her other hand took Serena’s hand and forced it towards her crotch. Serena’s eyes sprang open as she stroked the dildo hidden beneath her lover’s trousers. Bernie heard Serena take a sharp intake of breath and knew it was having the desired effect.

“Is that” Serena asked unable to finish her sentence

“Why don’t you give it a proper feel and then you can tell me what it is” Bernie said as she released Serena’s hand. Serena automatically placed her hand firmly against Bernie’s crotch. She felt the outline of the dildo, felt how if fell down against Bernie’s leg.

“You’re wearing the dildo” Serena said breathlessly.

“Is that ok?” Bernie asked.

“Fuck Bernie I think I might have just cum in my knickers.” Serena purred. Bernie looked at Serena lovingly, but just then the lift stopped, the doors opened and Hanseen walking in.

“Ms Wolfe, Ms Campbell are you both well?” He asked. 

“Fabulous thank you Mr Hanseen, and you?” Bernie smiled as Serena blushed.

“Very well thank you, Ms Campbell are you quite well, you look rather flushed.” He said concerned,

“I have a god awful headache Henrik that’s all” Serena said smiling through her lie.

“Well I promise the board meeting will be quick, I have a personal appointment to attend at 11am.” Henrik stated. The lift stopped again and Henrik and Serena moved to leave.

“Ms Wolfe.” Henrik said. Bernie smiled and nodded.

“See you later, enjoy your packing” Serena said with a wink.

“Oh I plan to thankyou Ms Campbell” Bernie smiled back as they left her in the lift. Henrik and Serena walked towards the board room.

“Packing……….is Ms Wolfe going somewhere?” Henrik asked.

“Something like that yes” Serena said with a smirk.

***************************

The morning had gone quick just as Henrik had promised even though there was only one thing on Serena’s mind and that was her lover wearing that massive cock.  
Before they knew it they were meeting at Pluses for lunch. There wasn’t a free table to be seen and it was raining outside so sitting in the peace garden was out of the question. So they made their way back to AAU, just as Morven and Raf announced they needed the office to go through some legal work, the staff room had been gassed out by Fletch’s sardine sandwiches. 

“Nurses station?” Bernie suggested.

“Suppose so………oh the joys of being a consultant lead.” Serena mocked.

Sitting next to Bernie, being in such a close space was a delightful torment for Serena. Bernie used every opportunity to exacerbate Serena’s desires, little nudges of the shoulder, a gently knock of their legs all building up Serena’s need for her lover. But then Bernie upped her game as she reached across Serena to get her drink and her arm just happened to brush against Serena's breasts causing a slight little moan to escape from her lips.

“Two can play at this game Wolfe” Serena said with a very serious face as she brazenly place her hand in Bernie’s lap under the desk running her fingers up and down Bernie’s thigh and then grabbing the dildo, nudging it side to side, causing Bernie to shift in her seat a few times as the knob inside her was moved and the knob on her clit rubbed hard.

"You are driving me crazy Bernie, you make me so hot" Serena purred after making sure no one was in ear shot to them. She grabbed at the dildo again and rubbed it more forcefully, causing the knob on Bernie’s clit to move over it harder and faster.

"Serena" Bernie whispered through clenched teeth "If you keep doing that, I will"

"Doing what darling?" Serena asked interrupting her lover as she rubbed it harder than before.

"If you keep doing that, I think I will cum right here on the ward.” Serena stopped what she was doing and turned to her lover and whispered deep in her ear. 

“Bernie darling when you do cum, you are going to know about it, but it won’t be here, it will be somewhere where I can watch your face as you climax." 

"God Serena I need you, I want you" Bernie sighed heavily.

“Ms Wolfe, have you finished, it’s just I could do with your opinion here.” Fletch said from across the ward. 

“Oh……..err………..yes………yes of course……….I am on my way” Bernie said as Serena lifted her hand from the dildo.

Serena sat and watched her lover across the ward, doing what she did best……she took in the glorious sight in front of her, smiling knowingly at the object she was hiding beneath her trousers. 

“Ms Campbell, are you OK?” Raf asked.

“Oh yes Raf, thankyou more than OK actually” She sighed again as she looked at Bernie.

“You two getting on well then?” He asked. Bernie and Serena hadn’t exactly come out yet, BUT everyone knew that they were romantically involved, they just knew by the way they looked at each other.

“Mmm, she is simply lovely isn’t she” Serena hummed as Bernie turned and looked directly at her throwing a wink her way.

"You just might have met your match there Ms Campbell" Raf said cheerfully.

“Either that or she will be my complete undoing" Serena smiled at him, giving him a knowing smile.

**************************

It was nearly clocking off time, only an hour and a bit left, Serena and Bernie had spent most of the afternoon together doing paperwork. They shared lustful looks across the desk, but were both too busy to share long flirtatious conversation, both with piles of files to sign and being called on several times to consult on patients.  
Serena hadn’t been seen for a while, Bernie asked if anyone had seen her, Fletch directing her to the ladies loos. Bernie walked down out of the ward to the loos.

“Hey you OK?” Bernie asked as she found Serena with a wet paper towel on her neck. 

“Hot flush” Serena sighed.

“There was me thinking that it was me and my packing that had you all hot and bothered.

“Oh trust me it is, I am absolutely gagging for you” Serena said with a raise eyebrow. Bernie moved closer and grabbed her around the waist and began kissing her, the kiss was hard and rough, it wasn’t a display of love like most of their kisses had been……….it was full of sexual frustration and want.  
Bernie’s frustration evident as she pulled Serena into one of the cubicles still kissing her abruptly, as she pulled at her trousers and released the dildo allowing it to spring upright. She sat on the toilet seat lid and roughly grabbed the hem of Serena’s skirt, yanking it up over her hips causing Serena to gasp in anticipation. Bernie then expertly moved Serena so she was straddling Bernie pressing herself onto the hard erect cock causing them both to gasp. 

"This dildo probably needs some lube..." Bernie growled as she went to spit on her hand.

"No, it doesn't darling" Serena announced quickly. "Trust me, I am fucking drenched" she added, causing Bernie to grin feeling rather proud that she has caused this affect in her lover. They began kissing again, tongues thrusting wildly against one another. Bernie grabbed at Serena arse, controlling the movements she was making with her hips as she rode the cock deep into her extremely wet pussy. Serena undid the buttons of her blouse allowing it to fall open, allowing Bernie full access to her heaving breasts. She bit down at one of Serena’s hard nipples through the lacy bra as they heard the door open and two voices echo in the loos. 

"We have to stop" Bernie whispered unsteadily.

"No I don't want to stop" Serena whispered back and held her hand over Bernie’s mouth as she rolled her hips taking in the deliciousness of the dildo filling her wanton pussy. 

“Serena” Bernie whispered in protest.

“Oh no Wolfe, this was your idea, darling" Serena said seductively.

The loos were flushed and the two voices soon disappeared out of the room leaving the two lovers in silence.

"Fuck Serena, you are a filthy dirty woman and I want you so fucking much" 

“Well what Ms Wolfe wants Ms Wolfe gets" she said as she lifted herself off the dildo before smashing herself back down on it fast, hard and lustfully, the knobs on and in Bernie reacting to the violent movements Serena was making. Bernie responded with a kiss their lips and tongues twisting together deeper and deeper exploring one another's mouth again. Bernie again grabbed Serena arse tightly, cupping it in her hands as she guided Serena up and down the long cock, enjoying the view of it disappearing and reappearing into her lover’s pussy.

Serena came ferociously thrusting down on the cock, allowing Bernie to swallow her screams, trying to keep as quiet as they could be, Bernie was soon behind her, holding on as tights as she could to Serena’s arse as she thrusted up against Serena, the knob inside her suddenly drowning in her cum.

“Fuck Serena” Bernie moaned not caring at that moment in time if someone heard. 

“I know, good right?” Serena grinned.

“Err yeah, amazing” Bernie said breathlessly.

“I told you, you would be screaming my name regardless of who wore this.” Serena giggled as she wiped the dildo clean with roll. “Well pack it away where it belongs and if you are a good girl we can do that again later when we are at home.” Serena bit her bottom lip as she made her suggestion, Bernie’s eyes lit up with the promise of a further orgasm.


	6. I like to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request has come from several readers. I have combined some requests. This one shot looks at group sex.

Chapter 5

I like to party

“Bernie come and see this” Serena called through to the en suite bathroom from the bedroom where she was sat on the bed resting her laptop on her knees.

“Just coming” Bernie called as she finished in the loo. She soon joined Serena on the bed.

“What am I looking at exactly?” She asked.

Serena and Bernie had been friends with benefits for just over a year now, they had tried the whole romantic thing but it just wasn’t for them, divorce and bastard ex-husbands, ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends had ruined that for them, but sex….well god did they both still need sex and that was something they could offer each other, amazing earth moving, hard, fast no strings attached sex. As previously stated they had tried the slow romantic sex, but it never worked, so never again did they made love, it was raw, lustful and often with others. About six months ago they were invited to a party, a party with a very selective guest list. They knew it was a sex party and they both went full of excitement and expectation. They had the night of their lives, shagging each other as well as a selection of men and women. That was the appeal that anything goes, no questions asked and that was why they had been to nearly twenty such parties since. 

“You are looking at this…a party just on the out skirts of Holby tomorrow night, do you fancy it?” Serena asked.

“I thought we said nowhere within a 25 mile radius of Holby” Bernie pointed out.

“I know but look if we do know someone that is there they will be as equally as embarrassed as we are.” Serena explained.

“Mmm, I am not sure” Bernie mumbled “Is anyone in the chat room tonight who has said they will be there tomorrow?” Bernie asked happy to do a bit of window shopping first before committing to the night full of unadulterated sex.

“A few people, mostly the normal crowd” Serena said.

“I like her profile picture” Bernie said pointing to a picture of a tight firm arse.

“Mmm, sweet-cheeks32……….she sounds interesting, someone you would like I am sure.” Serena knew exactly what to say to get Bernie interested. 

“Go on then……….lets chat to her” Bernie said.

Sapphic-chick: - Hey sweet-cheeks32, how are you on this fine evening?

Sweet-cheeks32: - Good thanks, busy day at work, but enjoying my evening on here, even more so now we are talking……….you going to the party tomorrow?

Sapphic-chick: - Might do was just thinking about it, would certainly be more interested if you were going.

Sweet-cheeks32: - Well I don’t normally go to ones so close to home, but if you were thinking of going then I would most certainly consider it. Shall we meet in the play room at 8:30pm?

Sapphic – chick: - Sounds perfect, what will you wear?

Sweet-cheeks32: -just my red stiletto shoes. You?

Sapphic-chick: - God that sounds amazing, I will wear a black body shocking, my friend who is coming too will be wearing a crotchless leotard. 

Sweet-cheeks32: - There are two of you? How lucky can a girl be?

Sapphic-chick: - Double the fun, double the pleasure…………I promise.

Sweet-cheeks32: - Look forward to it, see you tomorrow.

Sapphic-chick: - Mmm looking forward to it.

“There happy?” Serena asked.

“Very, looks like it might be a very good night” Bernie said licking her lips “Now can we get on with this promised shag…….I have been gagging all bloody day for a good orgasm.” She added.

“Well if you put it like that how can I resist.” Serena smirked as she moved the laptop and opened her legs welcoming her fuck buddy.

***************************

"We look hot." A very cheerful Bernie said as the two of them stood in front of the full length mirror in Serena’s bedroom.

"Yes we do." Serena agreed "Especially you, but there again you look great in everything you wear………even your scrubs" Serena added.

“You look good in your scrubs too” Bernie said not very convincingly. 

“I hate my fucking scrubs and you know it” Serena yelled with laughter.

"Well I think we are ready." Bernie said as she lead the way out, she was driving tonight, she wasn’t fussed about drinking……..all she wanted was a good hard fuck, and she was gonna get one tonight for sure.

They sat in the car, there were rules that they had to follow, no real names, no discussion of personal life and you had to wear a masquerade style mask……….Bernie had just fitted hers and was helping Serena secure hers.

“Ready buddy?” Bernie grinned.

“Now or never” Serena smirked, even though she had been to lots of parties the nerves still came on strong.

They both had their act down to a tee, both taking on American accents, both wearing wigs and both having special names while at the party. They entered the main hall, these parties where always held at posh properties, they took a glass of champagne each and mingled for quite a long time. 

“Serena look there she is Sweet-cheeks32” Bernie pointed to a tall, slim woman, her long hair covering most of her upper back completely naked apart from the red stiletto shoes. She was sat with two men, both similar age to her. They were joking and laughing while their hands run over her legs and arms. Serena swaged as she walked towards the woman.

“Sweet Cheeks?” She asked offering her hand.

“Sapphic-chick?” the woman replied in a thick northern accent which was clearly fake. 

"Damn you are finer in person." Bernie said as she joined them. "I'm BMAM."

"Nice to meet you ladies" Sweet cheeks said, shaking each of their hands. "I thought we were meeting in the play room?” she added.

“We were just on our way there now, care to join us?” Serena said seductively.

“Would be a pleasure” Sweet cheeks said as she waved good bye to the men and took her place between Bernie and Serena holding their hands. 

The play room was already busy, it contained 4 double beds three of which were taken, there was a mixed sex orgy on one bed consisting of maybe eight or nine people it was difficult to count all the bodies as they mingled into a mass of naked skin. A threesome between one man and two women on another. The bed was surrounded by several men watching and wanking, waiting to be invited to join in. The third bed was full of bodies completing an oral train. 

“Shall we?” Serena said leading the two other women to the fourth bed.

"You look very hot." Bernie whispered into Sweet cheeks ear. 

"Mmm, you both look hot too, so how much do you love pussy?” Sweet cheeks boldly

“Well let’s put it this way I would totally fuck you right here, right now" Bernie said, in a sexy tone, licking her lips.

“Just as well I want to fuck you both then isn’t it?” Sweet cheek stated. “Are you any good at pussy fucking?” She asked Serena.

“Oh trust me she is good and she has got the hottest pussy, I have ever had the pleasure of looking at and it tastes so sweet" Bernie interrupted and licked her lips smiling at Serena. 

"You've been with her?" sweet cheeks asked, as she looked back at the blond who was standing up next to the bed.

“Damn right I have, lots of times we are fuck buddies” Bernie proudly announced.

"Why don’t we start with a simple, easy game...one that everyone has probably played at least once……… Dirty Truth or Dare?” Serena suggested as an ice breaker.

“I love this game" Bernie said as she sat on the bed. 

“Sweet Cheeks truth or dare?” Bernie asked.

“Dare of course”

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person here” Serena said with a smile.

“You are both hot” she replied and pulled them both in for a messy complicated three way snog. " 

“BMAM truth or dare" Sweet cheeks asked.

"Dare every time" Bernie said cocky

"I dare you...to lick...Sapphic chick’s pussy" Sweet cheeks ordered.

“With pleasure” Bernie said as she pushed Serena back on the bed, spreading her legs rather roughly as licked and sucked her wet pussy through the thin material of her body stocking. Serena gasped and moaned as Bernie brought her closer to climax, just stopping before she came hard.  
Bernie gave her a big smile, as Serena’s face lit up, she was frustrated but knew the rules, no one wanted to cum to early.  
They looked over at sweet cheeks who was glaring at them both...they knew she was hot, and she was probably wet.

“You have a good connection, are you sure you’re not more than just fuck buddies” she asked. Both Serena and Bernie shook their heads.

"Sapphic chick truth or dare?” Bernie asked.

“Come on I am not wimp……dare, and make it a good one.” Serena smirked.

“I dare you to finger sweet cheeks until she cums..." Bernie smirked back.

"You got it" Serena said as she moved closer to sweet cheeks, kneeing next to her on the bed, running her hand up her thighs.

"My, my, my so wet... you ready for this?" she asked as her fingers reached the wet curls of pubic hair.

"God yes..." Sweet cheeks moaned as Serena’s fingers glazed her folds. Sweet cheeks back arched and moaned loudly as Serena plunged two fingers deep into her, arching them to just the right angle to hit her g spot perfectly. She pumped away, making sweet cheeks groan and moan as her climax built. 

"Truth or dare Sweet cheeks" Bernie asked as the women in front of her laid being fucked senseless.

"Dare" she panted

"I dare you to eat my pussy while being fucked" Bernie suggested as sweet cheeks nodded. Bernie moved and straddled Sweet cheeks face. 

“Truth or dare BMAM?” Serena asked. 

“Dare she moaned as sweet cheeks dived her tongue in deep inside her vagina.

“Massage my breasts, lick them, suck them and bite them” Serena said with a smile, knowing Bernie loved her tits, worshiped them in fact. Bernie bowed her head a little and rubbed Serena’s nipples hard against the palm of her hands. Sweet cheeks was wriggling beneath them as Serena rubbed her clit for a few seconds, before slipping her fingers back inside her.

"Sapphic chick truth or dare?" Bernie almost screamed as sweet cheeks sucked in her clit. 

“Dare” Serena answered?

“I dare you to finger yourself now” Bernie said with a wicked grin. What a sight they were, Serena’s fingers deep in sweet cheeks pussy, Bernie straddling sweet cheeks face, pushing the masquerade mask into it. Serena riding her own hand and Bernie sucking and chewing on her nipples.  
Bernie and Serena hadn’t noticed the crowd of men that had surrounded the bed, all with their cocks out. Either fully naked or stood with unzipped trousers, hands sliding up and down the erect cocks that stood to attention in front of their very eyes. One bloke took a fancy to Serena, running his hand boldly around her arse. 

“May I?” he asked as Serena nodded and moved her body lower into a doggy position. The man had a very stiff cock. He knelt behind Serena and slapped his cock with force causing it to spring back, Bernie watched on staring at the giant cock, Serena looked up at her and winked.

“I don't even think that's going to fit in you darling." Bernie said with a laugh. He began stroking it, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around it and began sliding it up and down. Bernie just kept watching that cock in amazement as it just seemed to get harder and thicker with every stroke.  
Bernie was rather spellbound as if in a trance as she watched him put a condom on his hard dick and then press it against Serena’s pussy, watched as the 9 inch cock disappeared into her. Bernie enjoyed watching Serena being fucked, she loved watching her come undone.

"Oh God." Serena screamed as she was being stretched “harder, faster” she yelled and the bloke did as requested. 

"I am so close so close." Bernie moaned as she started thrusting against sweet cheeks face harder and faster than before. She arched her back, "UH, yes, fuck, I am cumin" she screamed and her juices exploded from her pussy and shot sweet cheeks in the face. Serena was right behind her panting and moaning loudly. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes” she yelled as her orgasm hit. Her hand still pumping in and out of sweet cheeks pussy, she felt the women beneath her tense and tighten around her fingers as she climaxed too. The bloke came too with a loud grunt. This was not unusual at a sex party for those involved in the sex acts to cum so quickly and together, or as close as……..this was because sex was everywhere, and I mean everywhere, in every room, on every chair or bed, people fucking each other hard.  
The bloke withdrew from Serena and left the room, leaving Serena breathless, she hadn’t even seen his face, which didn’t matter…that’s what happens at these type of parties.  
Bernie lifted herself off sweet cheeks face and smiled sweetly at her.

"Best fucking tasting pussy I've ever had." Sweet cheeks said with pride. Bernie lent forward and sucked sweet cheeks nipples hard, causing her to moan and almost bounce off the bed. 

"If you think I sucked your nipple good, then just think what it will feel like when I'm sucking your clit..." Bernie whispered in her ear. “But I need to take this mask off first, do you mind?” Bernie asked.

“Me too I am boiling” Serena sighed. 

“Mine has embedded itself into my face” Sweet cheeks said with a chuckle.

All three of them sat up, the crowd of blokes had moved over to another bed which was full of sexual action. They undid their masks and turned to smile at one and other.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell……..shit, fuck” the now ever so familiar voice rang out.

“Jac Naylor” they both said in unison.


	7. I like to party all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are meant to be one shots, however after the previous chapter i had several requests to carry on with that particular story line. I had requests also of sex toys and DP. So like the good girl I am I have written a second part to that one shot. 
> 
> I hope I did the requests justice. xxx Enjoy xx

Chapter 6

I like to party all night long

 

“What the bloody hell?” Jac looked horrified.

“This is why we don’t go to parties this close to home” Bernie said firmly to Serena.

“So we met someone we know, it was bound to happen at some point…..we have been to twenty odd parties, hundreds of people and this is the first time we have spotted someone we knew.” Serena was extremely calm.

“Spotted someone…….you did more than bloody spot me” Jac declared.

“Come on Naylor, you can’t act so innocent, not only are you here, but you turn up in nothing but red stilettos.” Serena said.

“This was a mistake a terrible mistake.” Jac said as she tried to climb of the bed. 

“Bit late for that don’t you think………the whole shock horror thing……….I had my fingers knuckle deep inside your pussy Jac Naylor not more than five minutes ago and you had your tongue so far in Bernie’s pussy you will be tasting her on your lips all week. We are adults, we had consensual sex, we had fun……….can we not just deal with it?” Serena asked. 

“She is right you know………what is done is done, and it was bloody good fun……….come on Naylor admit it you enjoy that.” Bernie teased. Both Bernie and Serena starred at Jac, she was hot, sweaty and rather flushed, the acts they all put on with the dodgy accents and fake names was lost. 

“Yes………ok yes I enjoyed it, in fact it was the best sex I have had in a while actually.” Jac blushed as she confessed.

“Oh that wasn’t sex Naylor that was just the fore play warm up.” Bernie smirked.

“What are you suggesting?” Jac asked.

“Well we are all here, we have all got the awkward introductions out the way and we did have fun during the warm up……….it would be ashamed to let this three way sexual chemistry go to waste.” Serena rolled teeth over her bottom lip when she finished speaking. “Shall we move to a private room?” Serena asked and the other two nodded.

The private rooms where different, others couldn’t just walk up and join in the private rooms had doors that closed and locked and a bountiful bank of sex toys, whips, chains and masks and copious amounts of condoms and wipes to clean the toys with after use.   
Jac had never been in a private room before, her eyes widen as they entered and she took in all of the dirty delights before her. 

“What would you like to do next?” Bernie asked Serena as they sat on the bed.

“This……I have been waiting for you all night.” Serena said as she pulled Bernie closer to her, guiding her head down to settle between her legs. Bernie knew what to do instantly as she sucked Serena’s clit into her mouth. Serena arched her back and gasped loudly, noticing Jac’s eyes darken.

“You joining us or what?” Serena smirked as she looked at Jac. Jac shook her head and took a deep breath before she moved over to Serena taking an extremely hard erect nipple into her mouth sucking it hard. Serena was in heaven as her two favourite things were happening at once, she loved her clit being sucked and Bernie was an expert in that department and she loved her nipples being touched, they had always been very sensitive and now both areas were being covered, she found herself climaxing much quicker than she would have liked BUT she had no control over it. 

Bernie raised her head, Serena’s hot sweet juices over her lips and chin which in itself made Serena moan. She puckered up waiting for the kiss Bernie normally gave her, so she could taste herself on her lovers lips, this time however Bernie didn’t kiss her, she instead turned to Jac and kissed her deeply, ensuring that she got her fair share of Serena’s cum. Bernie broke the kiss, she wiped her face and Jac licked her lips.

“I told you she had the best tasting pussy ever didn’t I?” Bernie smirked as Jac simply nodded. 

“Well what else would you like to do?” Serena asked. “Anything, your deepest darkest fantasies” she purred in Jac’s ear. 

“I would like……….err……..I would like it if you both fucked me at the same time” Jac mumbled shyly, unlike her normal tough, hard, cold self. 

“How?” Bernie asked.

“However you want” Jac snapped.

“Oh no, that’s not how this works Naylor and you know it……….tell us exactly how we should fuck you.” Serena said as she rolled Jac’s nipples between her fingers. 

“Double penetration.” She gasped. 

“Oh you dirty girl……….that is very naughty” Bernie hummed.

“Not up to it?” Jac suddenly found some confidence as she answered back.

“We will fuck you so hard Naylor you won’t even remember your own name.” Bernie said kissing Jac before leaving the bed. 

“Where is she going?” Jac asked with a shaky voice. 

“To get the cocks and condoms” Serena said matter of fact.

“The what?”

“The strap on’s and condoms.”

“I meant fingers not a dildo.” Jac declared, Bernie hearing her as she returned.

“Now who’s not up to it?” Bernie sniggered as she stepped into the hardness, before handing one to Serena. 

Once they were ready, both Serena and Bernie stood in front of Jac, large pink dildos erect in front of them starring at Jac. They pulled condoms on the dildos and applied a generous amount of lube to them. 

“Pussy or Arse?” Bernie asked Serena.

“I will do her pussy, you are so talented when it comes to anal sex darling and I think your cock is a little smaller than mine, so it is better suited for that end.” She purred back, spotting the look on Jac’s face…….a mix between anticipation and terror.

“Are you ready?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so..." Jac all but whispered.

Serena laid on the bed the large cock standing to attention, she invited Jac to sit on it, Bernie helped her to move and watch in shire delight as she lowered herself slowly onto the 8 inch monster. Jac rotated her hips gasping as the monster stretched her, filled her and encouraged her body to tense around it. 

“Fuck” She moaned as she rode Serena, Bernie knelt behind her pulling and tweaking her nipples hard. 

“That good is it?” Serena asked.

“Mmm………fuck yes” Jac groaned in reply. 

"You ain't felt anything yet!" Bernie hissed as she watched on, her own arousal building rapidly. They fucked like that for a few minutes before Bernie decided that Jac was ready for more.

“You done anal before Naylor?” She asked.

“More anal than vagina if the truth be known.” She said back panting.

“Good you will be able to take a good hard pounding then?” Bernie asked.

“Fuck yes” Jac cried. 

Bernie positioned herself, Serena had opened her legs enough that Bernie could fit between them. Bernie told Jac to change her position encouraging her to knee over Serena rather than straddle her, she told her to get on all fours. The dido in her pussy didn’t fill her completely like before due to the new position but she still had a good 6 out of the 8 inches in her pussy. 

Bernie poured more lube on her cock and on Jac’s anus before teasing it with the head of the cock. 

“You ready for this Ms Naylor?” Bernie asked with a rich lustful voice.

"Fuck yes, I want it! Oh fuck, I can't believe this is going to happen!" she moaned.

Bernie quickly massaged her anus and started stretching her by putting one finger in first, followed by another. After several minutes, she was ready.

“Right Naylor you have one and only one job now, hold still and let us fuck you” Bernie said. Bernie and Serena had done this before they knew the routine, proving it wouldn’t be hard for them to develop a rhythm. Bernie probed Jac’s open anus with the cock until is accepted the tip of it with ease. Jac screamed, she wasn’t in pain. It was a scream of pleasure, of the realisation that not only was she being fucked by two lesbian’s wearing cocks, but the wearers of those cocks were her colleagues…….women that she secretly admired.

Bernie worked through the natural bodily reaction to resist an object thrusting into one’s anus, she kept advancing with focus and soon it was completely inserted into Jac.  
Jac did as she was told and was completely still, allowing Bernie and Serena to start getting their rhythm together. When Serena would plunge in, Bernie would pull out, and vice versa. They developed a nice rhythm right away.   
Jac made them both smile, she was so different from her normal hard face bitch act, she was loud she yelled and screamed as her climax built. 

"FUCK ME…….yes that’s it…….FUCK ME………..harder……….FUCK ME...OH GOD, I FEEL SO FUCKING FULL!!" 

“You want harder?” Bernie asked breathlessly as Jac nodded.

“Use your words Naylor” she ordered.

“Fuck my arse hard bitch” Jac gasped as Bernie took that as her cue to plunge that dildo into her arse so hard that Serena had to stop her movement. Bernie thrusted harder and harder and Jac came, trashing her head back, Bernie grabbed her long hair, wrapping it around her fist as she pulled on it arching Jac’s back. 

“Now my pussy, fuck my pussy.” She begged. Bernie pulled out, just enough so there was only about two inches of the dildo still in that tight arse, this signalled to Serena that it was now her turn to fuck her senseless and that was exactly what she did….ramming the monster in and out of Jac’s pussy like a jackhammer.   
Jac physically shook as she hit her climax, eventually slowing her movements feeling too sensitive to move anymore, her arse was raw and her pussy had taken the punishment it needed, she was completely spent. She could barely move let alone speak, Bernie removed the dildo from her arse completely and she then removed the condom before taking the strap on off. Jac rolled off of Serena, who sat up removed the condom and the hardness. 

“Well?” Serena asked looking at Jac who laid panting and speechless.

“Best fuck ever right?” Bernie asked and all Jac could do was nod.

“Our turn now then” Serena stated as Jac moaned, a moan that translated to ‘WTF I have nothing left to give you’

“Don’t worry you don’t need to do anything apart from lend us your thighs.” Bernie smirked as Jac straighten and opened her legs.

Serena straddled one of her thighs, Bernie the other, their wet pussy’s hot and steamy against Jac’s sweaty muscular legs. Serena opened her pussy lips and started to roll herself against Jac’s thigh, moaning with delight as the friction she so needed was finally there.   
Bernie knew she wouldn’t take long to cum so gently rubbed herself against Jac’s thigh, watching Serena as her arousal built. She bent a little and took one of Serena’s nipples between her teeth, chewing on it hard, making Serena quicken her hip rotation. 

“Fuck” Serena groaned loudly.

“Cum with me Bernie” She mumbled and with that Bernie open her lips before starting her rapid thrusting in Jac’s thigh. Jac was barely aware of her surroundings, she looked up and watched as her colleagues fucked themselves on her thighs, slipping and sliding their wetness over Jac’s legs, both grabbing at their own breasts, both with their head tilt back, the pace picking up just before Serena cried out.

“Fuck yes……….yes……..yes”

Bernie followed almost instantly.

“God………yes……….fuck……..yes”

They looked at each other as they panted and then at Jac…………..all bursting out laughing.

“Same time next week?” Jac asked with a wink. 

“You bet” Serena and Bernie said in unison.


	8. You called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested chapter of sexy flirtatious phone sex.....not pornographic like i have been told the previous chapters were.

Chapter 7

You called

Bernie laid in bed in a blissfully lovely dream, it was her day off so she had the luxury of laying in. She was dreaming of her, her lover, her soulmate. Dreaming of her scent the sweetest perfume she had very smelt. She was dreaming of that deep huskily and ever so sexy voice that she reversed just for her when they were alone. She was dreaming of her breathless moans that she shared when she was being pleasure, the moans that she whispered into her ear when she climaxed.  
She was dreaming of the way she curled against her back, how her hands explored her body like the first time they made love….every time they made love was like the first time if the truth be known, still in disbelief that they could touch each other freely. She moaned loudly in her sleep as she dreamt about how her fingers danced so lightly over her body, how her fingers would slide slowly down her toned body and into her knickers revelling in the glorious wetness that welcomed her.

Still in a deep sleep, Bernie dreamt on, she was in sexual heaven when she was with Serena,HAVING mind blowing sex that she had always thought was a myth. Just then she was awoken by a loud noise, she jumped and looked around the room, blurry eyed realising it was her phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" she said in a croaky voice.

"Good morning darling. . . Did I wake you?" came that soothing, sexy voice, humming through the phone. The hushed tone sent shivers down Bernie’s spine and at once she realised that she hadn’t mind being woken from her sexy dream.

"Yes you did but its ok, I needed to get up anyway" Bernie whispered laying back and relaxing once more into their over the top luxurious bed.

"Well it is nearly midday darling” Serena said softy.

“Oh my god is it?” Bernie asked in shock.

“What was keeping you in bed for so long?” Serena asked seductively.

“I was dreaming of you actually.”

“Really, well I feel very honoured”

“How’s work?” Bernie asked feeling a little more awake.

“Long day so far, but hey it’s been a bloody long week." Serena said sliding down in her chair at her desk grabbing a few precious moments before she had to go into theatre.

“I wish you were here with me, in bed I mean………….why were you calling?” Bernie almost purred as she spoke.

“I miss you darling” came her deep voice, causing Bernie’s skin to be covered with goose bumps.

"Me too darling, I am so sorry we have barely seen each other this week" Bernie said with a deeper than normal voice.

"What are you wearing?" Serena asked delicately.

"Campbell are you horny?” Bernie groaned deep in her throat. They didn’t often have phone sex, once of twice when Serena was away on her sabbatical and once when Bernie found some time and a private place when she was in Sudan, but Bernie heard the desperation in her lover’s voice, she needed this.

“Answer the question Wolfe” Came the order.

“My knickers and a vest"

“Mmm nice….now tell what you were dreaming about.” She whispered, voice a little musky.

"Well you were naked, pressed up against me kissing the back of my neck, your hand were moving over my body slowly.” She whispered.

"Really? Were you enjoying it?” Serena asked.

"Oh yes, my body was hot and sweaty and my back was arched into your every touch, you were breathless and desperate for me." Bernie said. Serena groaned, feeling the blood rush low and deep in her sex.

"You’re teasing me Wolfe” Serena said panting a little heavier than before.

"I know but you love the way I tease you, just as much as you like the way you rub yourself against me, when your nipples are painfully hard and when all you want to do is fuck me, to rip my clothes off and take me hard and fast” Bernie breath was a little short, Serena could tell that Bernie was touching herself or at least very close to it.  
Serena moved to locked her office door, all the blinds were securely shut she sat herself back down in her chair, getting herself comfortable she knew exactly how this phone call was going to end and she did not want any interruptions.

“Are you touching yourself Wolfe?” She asked.

“Mmm, it that ok?” Bernie asked shyly.

“More than ok………but listen to me I you want you to take your clothes off?"

“OK” Bernie said and Serena could hear Bernie moved, she could hear the items of clothing being discarded.

“Now suck your fingers, make them really wet and touch your breasts, touch them for me." Serena said, she hear the wetness. “Tweak the nipples with your fingertips." She could hear Bernie whimper when she touched herself, she heard her breath get caught in her throat and Serena knew even without being there that Bernie was biting her bottom lip.

“Are you going to join me?” Bernie asked breathlessly.

“Oh I am, had been for a while actually, my fingers were tugging at my hard nipples but they are now deep in my knickers darling, my clit is so swollen it almost hurts.” Serena groaned silently. Serena knew Bernie would do whatever she told her too, absolutely anything, without question or hesitation like the good soldier she was.

"Tell me what you would want me to do if I was there with you?" Serena asked closing her eyes and imagining Bernie looking at her, pleading her to fuck her hard.

"I don't know, you always know just what I need” Bernie whispered her breath making little gasps.

"Come on Wolfe, you know you want me to fuck you, that you want my hot mouth on your clit, that you want my fingers deep inside your wet pussy.” Serena purred.

“Uh….Uh” Berena gave a soft whimper.

“Use your words soldier, answer me” Serena ordered.

"Yes" She panted.

"I didn't tell you to touch your pussy did I? But you are aren’t you?” Serena stated.

"Yes…" She whispered her body instantly flushed at being caught out

“Are you very wet darling?”

“Soaked" She whispered, her body trembling.

“Are your fingers covered in your own juices Bernie?”

“Mmm”

"Lick them clean" Serena commanded. She heard the slippery wet sound of Bernie sucking her fingers, moaning delightfully at the taste.

"I want to lick your pussy Wolfe……….I want to suck your nipples……………I want to roll my hands all over your body. I want to brush my thumbs across your rock hard nipples, I want to bite them hard.” Serena rocked her body on her own fingers which she buried deep inside her.

"Fuck Serena, please can I touch myself?” Bernie begged.

“Yes, but only if you imagine that it is me doing it, me fucking you the way you are right now. Imagine me climbing on top of you, how I would pump my fingers deep into you until   
you scream? How I will wear the strap on and slam it so forcefully into you from behind…………can you do that Berenice, can you imagine that for me?” she asked.

"Yes, yes…..I want you Serena and want you to fuck me hard in every possible way please, oh baby please." Bernie was desperate for release, but she also didn’t want this to end.

"Imagine fucking me with your mouth, thrusting that glorious tongue of yours deep into me, as I sit on your face rolling myself on your face until I cum and make you swallow it all."

"Yes" Bernie whispered, still pleading. "I love the way you taste Serena”

"Fuck yourself hard Berenice" Serena ordered and heard Bernie gasp loudly.

“Oh Bernie, I can just see you now, your beautiful long and delicate fingers thrusting between your legs, spreading that magnificent sticky wetness over your pussy, giving your clit a pounding.

"How wet are you now baby?" Serena’s voice was so damn sexy in that delicate whisper.

"So wet Serena, so very wet”

“My pussy feels so tight Bernie, I am sat in my chair at my desk, but my hand is restricted by my trousers and kickers, my fingers are only just able to fit. They are stretching my pussy." Serena gasped as she could feel her climax build.

"I miss you baby, I miss the feeling of having you inside me, the way you angle your fingers so expertly. Oh my god baby I need you so much I am so wet, so desperate and it’s all for you darling, always just for you." Bernie was panting hard as she spoke.

"Fuck Bernie, you really want it don't you? My body on yours, fucking the life out of you?"

"Yes……….fuck……….yes……….I need you…………I want you, so badly please…………fuck” Bernie moaned.

"Cum with me baby, fuck yourself hard with me now" Serena was quickly losing control, she needed to remain quiet, she was at work after all.

“Fuck Serena, I am so ready" Bernie said.

“Add another finger……..how many are in your pussy now Berenice?"

“Four, four sticky fingers stretching me to the point that it almost hurts.” Bernie replied in detail knowing that would probably tip Serena over the edge.

"Faster" Serena ordered pumping her fingers as quick as she could.

“Oh fuck……….yes I am cumin……….fuck Serena” The scream filled the bedroom as the pleasure erupted in her.

“Jesus Christ Bernie say my name, say you love me.” Serena moaned her own orgasm nearly there.

“I love you my darling, oh you’ll never know how much I love you Serena.” Bernie was still clenching around her own fingers, her juices rushed out of her. Serena came silently to the sound of Bernie’s voice, her body shaking as every muscle contracted and released at the amazing rush of ecstasy as she squirted with the force of her orgasm all over her own hand.  
Silence filled the rooms, all that could be heard was heavy breathing as they listened to one and another.

"Serena darling?" Bernie broke the silence.

"Yes Bernie" She whispered in response.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Thank you"

“What for?”

“For the prefect wakeup call”

“Pleasure is all mine………Thankyou”

“For what?”

“For making my lunch break so much more enjoyable”

“What time are you home?”

“About 5” Serena said

“Is Jason at Alan’s tonight?”

“Mmm, he certainly is………..why?”

“Because I will be ready and waiting for you, completely naked on the kitchen table, because I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have before and then I will take you to heaven as many times as I can, I want to hear you scream my name and I want to see your face as you cum”

“I will see you at 5 then"

“Promise?”

"Oh you can bet on it, nothing will keep me away from you and that gloriously sexy wet pussy of yours.

“I better get up then, I need a hot steamy shower to clean myself up” Bernie hummed.

“And I need to change into my scrubs, I have completely ruined my knickers and trousers.” Serena said in a soft but sexy voice.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested........Bernie gets very jealous at how flirtatious Serena becomes at a fundraising ball. Serena is happy to push it to the limits to secure funding for a new research project and the Trauma Unit. Bernie cant stand the way men look at her woman and so she makes sure that Serena never wants to look at ANYONE ever again.

Chapter 8  
Jealousy

Bernie walked in the ballroom unsteadily, for years she had been able to dodge the Annual Fund-raising Ball. Marcus came every year fighting for funding for different projects at St James’ Hospital, but her tours had always clashed with the ball so she was always unavailable.  
But now she is co-lead of AAU and the country’s leading Trauma Unit, she can’t blame being on tour this time, she has to go and rub shoulders with the men that hold the purse strings. Serena decided it was better if they arrived separately, their relationship wasn’t yet public knowledge and even though it was odd to see them apart Serena decided for tonight they should act just like friends. Bernie hadn’t been too pleased about this, she wasn’t ashamed of who she was and really hoped Serena wasn’t ashamed either of her new found sexual preference or her new lover.

Serena had accepted that she was bi-sexual, probably always knew deep down that women were simply gorgeous, but it had been Bernie that had lit the touch paper. Serena didn't judge people by their race, gender or sexuality but rather by their personality, if they happened to be very attractive then that was a bonus and Bernie had the full package. She was smart, she had a great friendly and compelling personality and she was sexy as hell, her body was strong and soft at the same time and what she didn’t know about sex wasn’t worth knowing.

But tonight their focus had to money, Serena was working on a new research project and needed £10,000 to buy some basic equipment, where Bernie wanted desperately to extend the Trauma unit, she was asking for £50,000 for three new beds and some equipment. Serena had told Bernie that the only way to get the bid was to flirt outrageously with the big fat rich pigs, to make them think that they stood a chance of taking a pretty woman home. Bernie wasn’t keen, she wasn’t the best at flirting and what’s more she could get really jealous and didn’t fancy watching her new girlfriend fall over every man in the room.  
Bernie took deep breath before crossing the threshold taking a few moments to glance around the room. There were some very attractive ladies here tonight, a beautiful blonde in the corner dancing with a not so attractive older man. A beautiful leggy red head in a little black cocktail dress caught her attention as she sat at a table. But then she saw a stunningly beautiful brunette, their eyes locked and she watched as the woman allowed her wandering eyes to check Bernie out.

Bernie gave her a smirk and winked before continuing scanning he bar she spotted Hanseen and made her way over to him for instruction of who was best to talk to about funding.

Bernie started talking to an attractive man probably in his mid-forties about the Trauma unit, he had served in the army too and was rather interested in the way she had adapted her war zone surgical skills to the NHS. They stood at the bar not more than five feet away from Serena who was tossing her head back in laughter as this well-dressed man early fifties told a joke, he was clearly interested in her, flirting was an understatement. Bernie couldn’t take her eyes off Serena’s backside, her breath hitched and her heart nearly stopped as she took in the stunning view in front of her.

“Friend of yours is she?” Tom the man she was talking too asked.

“Sorry?” Bernie replied snapping back into reality.

“The pretty brunette, friend of yours?” He gestured to Serena.

“Sorry yes, my co lead at Holby, Serena Campbell.” Bernie mumbled.

“Now that’s a woman that I could get over my ex-wife for” He said with a smile as his eyes wandered up and down Serena’s perfectly curved body, taking in her four inch stiletto heels to her perfectly sculpted legs sporting black stockings. Bernie watched on as his eyes lingered on Serena beautiful arse.

“You obviously like what you see” Bernie said trying to get his attention so they could discuss this bloody funding.

“I certainly do, but I reckon most of the blokes in here would fancy a bit of that, I wonder if her front is as hot as her back?” He said lustfully.

Bernie had to clench her fists, to hide her anger causing her knuckles to turn white. Just then another man joined Serena and Scott the man she was talking to, Serena turned to greet him and Tom along with Bernie got a full view of Serena’s front.

“Wow look at breasts!” Tom said as his eyes stood on stalks.

This was killing Bernie, she was impressed that her girlfriend was turning so many heads, that even at her age she had so many admirer’s, but she would be much happier if everyone knew she was with Serena, that her girlfriend was a no go area. She had to get into this discussion, she told Tom that she would introduce him to Serena.

"Serena" 

Serena smiled at her as they walked the few steps towards Serena and the two gents talking to here.

“Serena Campbell, my co lead on AAU and the Trauma Unit, I’m Bernie Wolfe, ex-army Major and trauma specialist.” They all spoke for a while, funding looked like it had been agreed but the night was still young. Serena excused herself to go to the ladies room, Bernie quickly followed. Once they were inside and after checking the room was empty Bernie approach Serena.

"What are you wearing," She hissed at her.

"A cocktail dress clearly" she said running her hands over it. "Do you like it?"

“The men out there are looking at you like you are a slab of meat” Bernie replied as the jealousy burnt as it was running through her veins.

"View it as a uniform, you know the rules the more you show the more money you get” Serena said with a giggle.

“You sound like a hooker Serena” Bernie said back furiously. Serena stared at Bernie, the pain and hurt of that comment evident in her eyes.

“I am here to secure funding Bernie for our ward………I am not here to fuck every man in the room.” Serena’s tone and death glare, was enough to put Bernie in her place. Bernie’s heart ached, she felt hurt by Serena’s words she took a deep breath and swallowed her anger and jealousy.

"I’m sorry," She said “I just can’t stand them all looking at you like that.”

“And you think I can cope with all the women looking at you lustfully?” Serena snapped back.

“What women, I haven’t seen one eyeing me up.” Bernie said bluntly.

“No because you are staring at me all the time, but there are plenty of them who can’t keep their eyes off you.”

“Well that’s different, I am not going to do anything with them am I?” Bernie almost shouted.

“So what you are saying is that I would, I would cheat on you.” Serena huffed.

“No, no of course not, but they might take advantage of you, force you” Bernie was interrupted by Serena.

“I am a big girl Bernie, I have been to hundreds of these events and I always get what I want. Maybe I should shag one of them………..I could secure my money and yours.” Serena glared at Bernie as she spoke.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Bernie yelled as Serena marched out the loos. Bernie stormed out after her, but she couldn’t see her instead she was greeted by the leggy red head she saw earlier.

"Hello I am Karen" she said holding out her hand.

"Bernie" she said firmly reaching across and shaking her hand.

"Firm hand shake that, I have always admired a strong woman" she said with a smile. “You are very pretty Bernie, has anyone ever told you that?” Karen said sizing up to her.

“Thank you very much but I am taken.” Bernie shifted from one foot to the other feeling very uncomfortable as this drunk woman made advances at her.

“That’s a shame I have been sat there all night watching you, imagining what it would be like to touch you, to have you withering underneath me naked.” She whispered.

“As lovely as that sounds I am very much taken, I am in love with my partner” Bernie insisted “please excuse me” Bernie said as she saw Serena being lead outside by a much younger man. Bernie rushed over to the patio doors. She saw Serena leading against the wall as this man continued to speak her here.

“I have admired your work for a long time Ms Campbell, in fact I take great pleasure in reading the many research papers you have written, used a few of them as evidence in my dissertation.” He said placing a hand on the wall encasing her.

“How flattering” Serena said.

“I always wondered what it would be like to meet you in person” He said seductively.

“Well here I am, I hope I am not too much of a disappointment” Serena smiled.

“Oh defiantly not, in fact you are stunning….you have lived up to all the fantasies I have had about you.”

“Really, tell me how can you fantasise about someone without meeting them or knowing anything about them?” Serena asked in a much more flirtatious tone than she meant too. 

“Because Ms Serena Campbell you are as sexy as hell and you are a proper prick tease and I want you, right here and right now” He said as he leaned into her ready to take what he wanted.

"You stay away from her you hear me" Bernie said stepping forward threatening the bloke.

"Bernie, I am fine I can handle this" cried out Serena.

"Stay out of this Serena"

“Who’s the dyke?” He asked smirking.

“Her lover” Bernie stepped closer to him.

"Come on love we both know whose going home with the sexy bit of stuff tonight" The bloke said with a smirk. “Because I know that, that sexy little dress will look great on my bedroom floor.” He added.

“Fuck off now, before I punch that pretty little baby face of yours” Bernie said with a raised fist.

“Really you think that you could hurt me?” He said.

“Please Bernie leave him” Serena begged.

“So you are a dyke then?” He asked looking at Serena.

“Bernie is my partner yes and she could have you if she wanted she is a Major in the Army.”

"whatever………was just gonna be a quick shag anyway” he sniggered as he left.

“What is wrong with you?" Serena said crying in shock.

“He was going to force himself on you and you would have let him." Bernie growled back at her.

“There you go again, thinking that I would let that happen, like I would so easily cheat on you” Serena hissed.

“I don't like them staring at you like that!”

"People stare at me all the time" Serena said.

“I know they do, because you can’t control your bloody flirting can you.” Bernie snapped.

"I will flirt with whom I want to Bernie”

“No, no you can’t” Bernie yelled.

“And why is that then?”

"Because I said so" Bernie said crying with anger.

“I am getting tired of this conversation it is going nowhere and if we must air our dirty laundry then it won’t be here in front of everyone.” Serena huffed “I am here to secure funding, now please excuse me.”

Bernie grabbed Serena’s arm pulling her back.

“Upstairs now Campbell” Bernie said leading her to the room they had booked for the night.

“I can’t the funding, we need the funding” Serena protested.

“No I need to talk to you first” Bernie said firmly

They eventually reached the room, they had walked in an awkward silence the tension in the air was uncomfortable. Once in the room, Bernie slammed the door behind them forcing Serena roughly against the wall.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled, causing Serena to flinch.

"Well, what the fucking hell were you thinking?" she shouted again.

Serena stared right at her.

“I was doing my job Bernie, we are here to secure funding, he was a nice guy and he struck up a conversation with me and I didn't want to be rude, so I talked to him and I got him to agree to my bid." She shouted back.

"Come on Serena, drop the fucking act……..you weren't just talking with him, you were fucking flirting with him, I saw the way he looked at you he wanted you and if I hadn’t of come outside when I did he would have had his wicked way” Bernie yelled.

“I was in control Berenice.”

“I saw how you were with him………the way you were talking to him. I don't give a shit if he was a 'nice guy' he could have been the king of fucking England………at the end of the day you fucking shouldn't have been flirting with him like that” Bernie screamed with such anger.

Serena had tears running down her face as she tried to stay strong.

“I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't want to make you mad, I didn’t realise how jealous you could get"

“I am jealous because I am in love with you Serena, completely and utterly head over heels in love with you.” Bernie said holding her girlfriends face in her hands. “I should be the   
one apologising, I didn’t mean to make you cry.

“That’s the first time you have said you love me” Serena mumbled, as she smiled at Bernie looking between her beautiful eyes and her lips. They kissed with such passion, it was fast, rushed but full of want and love, Serena moaned her sound swallowed by Bernie’s mouth. 

“Please” Serena groaned. Bernie quickly lifted Serena’s dress up so it sat around her waist, she picked Serena up and slammed her against the wall again as Serena wrapped her arms and legs around Bernie they continued to kiss passionately.

Bernie carried her girlfriend over to the bed, she ravished Serena’s neck, sucking and leaving marks as she moved further down that glorious plunging neckline to the edges of Serena’s massive heaving breasts. Serena’s dress was soon on the floor and she laid naked on the bed as Bernie stripped herself.

"I won’t lie Serena seeing you with that other guy hurt me, I felt like I wasn't wanted, wasn't needed" Bernie said as she kissed her girlfriends nipples.

"Darling you are the only one I want now and forever" she said panting.

Bernie firmly thrusted two fingers into Serena, curling them at the right angle to ensure they hit her g spot perfectly. Serena moaned loudly she needed this, to feel Bernie inside her.

"Serena, open your eyes and look at me" Bernie order. Serena did as she was told, even though it was so difficult because her climax was building so quickly.

"Do you know how fucking jealous I get when another guy’s just looks at you?"

“As….As jealous as I get when women look at you?” Serena said breathlessly.

“It brings out the soldier in me, the trained killing machine, I want to kill the bastards for even daring to look at my woman” Bernie growled as she fucked Serena harder, she had so much anger in her. “Just remember no one will ever fuck you the way I do, no one will ever make you cum as hard as I do……….do you understand that Campbell? You need me.”

"Oh Bernie" Serena screamed “Fuck yes, oh my god yes, harder, harder" she moaned.

"You drive me completely insane, you have turned my world upside down, I love you so much, I would die for you Serena…..I know I am punching above my weight, you are so perfect, men fall at your feet and I'm so afraid that I'm not enough for you and one day you will wake up and realise that and find someone better and leave me" she said crying.

“No Bernie, No that would never happen, I love you, I love you with all my heart……I am yours always yours.” Serena moaned as Bernie made her cum for the fourth time that evening.


	10. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested........Bernie is pregnant and has some serious cravings that only Serena can provide,

Chapter 9

Cravings 

When Bernie had suggested that the kids needed an early night Serena knew what Bernie really wanted and it certainly wasn’t a good night’s sleep.  
Bernie was eight and a half months pregnant with their third child. Serena had done the first two pregnancies by herself mainly because Bernie had been off on tour. Bernie had been at both of the births but had missed most of the actual pregnancy. She had missed the mood swings, the exhaustion, the heart burn, the swollen ankles and the cravings. 

It wasn’t that long ago that Bernie had been made up to the status of Major for her bravery and outstanding service during her last tour. To celebrate her promotion Serena had arranged a fabulous party and it was during this party after Bernie had consumed a serious amount of alcohol that she announced that she was ready to have a child herself. This was unusual for Bernie to share her thoughts and emotions with anyone, but Serena understood the need and want to be a mother and so after discussing it all again when Bernie was sober it was decided that Bernie would in fact request leave so she could have a baby. 

They went to the clinic they had used for Cameron and Charlotte and the consultants discussed the process to them. Bernie was keen to start the ball rolling sooner rather than later, she was still only 34 but the menopause had hit every woman in her family early and she was keen to become a mum, before mother-nature worked her magic.   
They were lucky and Bernie fell pregnant after the first course of IVF and the pregnancy had been good, morning sickness wasn’t a problem, she formed a cute perfectly round bump and heart burn and cramp weren’t too bad. But it was the cravings that she suffered most with, at first it was gherkins, but not just gherkins by themselves but gherkin’s dipped in chocolate. Then it was eggs, in every which way……boiled, fried, scrambled she consumed so many that the house smelt terrible for weeks. Then there was the milk craving, not just any milk, but ice cold to the point of freezing and if it wasn’t right she would sit and cry cursing her bloody hormones.

However the most recent craving was rather exhausting for Serena, who was working full time running a ward at the local hospital and coming home to two small children and a big house to run. Bernie helped where she could but she was so used to Army life, civilian life was a real struggle for her and she was extremely emotional at the best of times, sitting and crying at everything and anything.

Serena had noticed that when her wife was about four months pregnant, that she was much hornier than normal. At first she didn't mind because that meant she got all the sex she wanted, something she desperately missed when Bernie was on tour. 

Serena had bathed the kids, read them a story and tucked them up in bed, she made her way down stairs.

"Berenice" She called as she walked into the kitchen to find her wife finishing the washing up from dinner. “They are both sound asleep darling”

She moved closer to her back and wrapped her arms around her waist stroking the beautiful baby bump gently. 

“Oh good" Bernie replied in a lustful voice. “I want you so much, I have been craving you all day” Bernie growl as she started to unbutton Serena’s leopard print blouse, the one that shown off her breast so well, the one that had Bernie wet instantly when she saw her in it. As she unbuttoned each button, she planted a seductive kiss on her soft, warm skin underneath.

“Not in the kitchen" Serena moaned, arching her back in pleasure. Bernie huffed as all she wanted to do was to engulf Serena deep inside of her right then and there. 

“We won’t get the right position here, your bump is rather big now darling and I think the bedroom is more suited don’t you?” Serena asked. 

Bernie huffed once more but was happily lead to their bedroom, Serena locked the door behind them insuring that neither of their small children walked in on them in a compromising position, Serena really didn’t want to have that conversation with either of them……not yet anyway. 

Serena lovingly undressed Bernie, before leading her to the bed, and the undressing herself. Bernie laid down on the bed, and Serena slowly widened Bernie's legs as far as they would go and after hearing Bernie's soft whimpers of want, she positioned her head in between her wife’s legs and allowed her tongue to stroke the nub of nerves.  
Bernie’s hips arch against her, Serena moved one of her hands up and down Bernie’s leg, slowly until it made its way up to her vagina entrance. Even though Serena was exhausted from her full on day at work, she so enjoyed hearing her wife whimper her name as she encourage Serena to suck on and roll her tongue against her clit.

"Serena" Bernie whimpered desperately, even though she was loving the sensation the oral sex was giving her but it just wasn't enough. 

"Serena, please I need you," she said as she started to thrust hard against Serena’s tongue.

"You're going to have to wait" Serena said seductively. 

"Please, Serena, Please" Bernie moaned loudly.

“Aren’t I meant to be enjoying this too, or am I just your sex slave?” Serena snapped.

“Sorry……..of course you’re meant to be enjoying it, it’s just………..it’s just that I need you so badly and you are so good at satisfying me.” Bernie tried her hardest to explain.

“Well I want to climax too Bernie, it doesn’t always have to be one sided, how do you think I coped when you were away on tour and I needed a good hard shag?” Serena explained.

“Sorry………what would you like me to do?” Bernie asked shyly feeling guilty for using Serena as a sex object.

“Let me make love to you” Serena said and Bernie nodded and smiled.

Serena moved up the bed taking Bernie’s breasts in her hands, enjoying the weight of her swollen breast and the sensitively of those hard erect nipples, she took one in her mouth and sucked hard. Bernie moaned loudly and Serena was met with a mouthful of colostrum, she enjoyed this……but felt weird for enjoying it, she felt it was a little kinky but Bernie seems to enjoy it as much as Serena did. 

"Oh baby, I love you so much" Serena mumbled as her own arousal built. 

“Strap on ok baby? Serena asked and Bernie gave a very firm nod.

“The big one, the double headed BIG one, I need to feel full.” Bernie moaned.

“You sure darling? It’s very big, may be too big we don’t want to hurt the baby”

“Serena we are both doctors and you know as well as I do that sex does not harm the baby so please, please put that huge cock on and fuck me.” Bernie was absolutely desperate.  
Serena did as she was told, they had bought this massive dildo when they visited a naughty sex shop on a day trip to Margate. Serena wasn’t sure about it due to its size but she actually found it very satisfying, the feeling of being stretched was nice every now and again after all. 

Bernie laid on her back and watched wide eyed at Serena with pure lust as Serena stepped into the harness, watched on licking her lips as Serena covered the dildo with lube and slowly inserted her end into her tight vagina gasping as it disappeared into her. She fixed the straps ensuring they were very secure and ready for job in hand. Bernie laid impatiently as Serena tried to line up the dildo, she managed to insert the end of it into Bernie.

"Serena…that's not comfortable" Bernie huffed with frustration.

"Here, let me try this" Serena said as she lifted one of Bernie’s legs up so her ankle rested on Serena’s shoulder. 

"No, I can't …that’s not going to work, I'm won’t be able to…ugh for fuck sake!" she yelled in frustration, fists pounding on the mattress.

"This is more complicated than I thought, it’s because the baby had dropped, you are so close to having it….it’s just a little more difficult to find the right position." Serena huffed but tried to sound loving.

"I'm just too bloody big!" Bernie said with tears in her eyes, she knew that the baby would soon be here and she loved being pregnant but she was really looking forward to having her body back.

"Hey come on now darling, you're beautiful, absolutely stunning." Serena said calmly stroking Bernie’s face.

"Don’t lie, I'm huge and you know it." Bernie sighed.

“Sweetheart I love you, you look beautiful pregnant, you are simply gorgeous. Your skin is glowing, your breasts are full, and you’re screaming sexual deliciousness. Serena said huskily. "I want you so much."

Bernie gasped as Serena spoke, because as she spoke she was gently palming Bernie’s firm breasts, thumb’s rubbing over the sensitive nipples and even though Bernie was extremely frustrated, she was highly stimulated and her breasts were so responsive, her pussy was really wet and throbbing. 

Bernie couldn’t help her next move, without thought she slid her hand between her thighs and stated to touch herself.

“Fuck I am so wet” she gasped softly.

Serena watched on, she hadn’t minded that Bernie felt the need to touch herself, had felt that was the best way to satisfy her needs. After a few moments of watching her wife’s fingers rub firmly on her clit she slid her hand down and placed it over Bernie’s, adding pressure to her self-stimulation. Bernie let out a loud moan but as good as it felt, she still felt empty and frustrated. 

"I want you inside me Serena, deep inside me please."

Serena stated to thrust the dildo into Bernie, slowly at first worried still about the side of the sex aid, but after being screamed at to make it harder and faster Serena found the force of the dildo inside her work its magic.

"Fuck yeah" Serena groaned her climax building up nicely. She looked down at Bernie who was still clearly uncomfortable.

"Why don’t we try a different position baby? Can you get on your hands and knees?" Serena carefully asked Bernie. 

"I think so, let's see if it is any better" Bernie smiled knowing that despite the fact that Serena was enjoying that position she had, as always put Bernie and her needs first. Bernie tried with difficulty to manoeuvre her substantial belly, Serena saw that she was struggling so with a gentle but firm grip, Serena helped Bernie onto her hands and knees and Bernie gave a more satisfying groaned at the new, more comfortable position. 

Serena stroked Bernie’s bum, her hips and waist gently and lovingly, her knees bracketed Bernie’s and she pressed the dildo into the curve of Bernie’s bum.

"Are you ready darling? Are you comfortable like this?" Serena murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Bernie’s shoulder.

"Yes, god yes, please Serena, please fuck me hard and fast" Bernie begged as she shook in anticipation.

With a groan Bernie gratefully received the massive dildo as Serena carefully pushed it deep inside her, both of them closed their eyes for a moment.

"You’re amazing" Serena purred as her end of the dildo reached deeper in her own pussy. 

"Oh Serena you feel good" Bernie cried as Serena began to thrust, setting a good steady rhythm that made them both pant louder and louder. 

"So fucking good" Bernie was breathless.

“Do you need more darling” Serena asked wanting Bernie to get the fulfilment she craved. 

“Will you………will you rub my clit, can you reach that? Bernie asked.

Serena’s hand slid around her lover’s hips and down to strum her clit. Bernie flicked her head back, she was starting to get what she needed.

“Can you thrust a fraction harder?” Bernie begged.

“Darling the baby” Serena stated.

“Please Serena, the baby is fine, please do this for me, please.” 

Serena took a deep breath and started to thrust harder and faster with the understanding that if Bernie felt uncomfortable then she would say stop.  
Serena pumped and pumped away, her own pleasure had stopped building because she was focused too much on Bernie, making sure that she was completely gratified. Bernie was making all the right noises, and the swearing was getting worse with every thrust. 

“Fuck, I am going to cum…….fuck Serena…….please make me cum” Bernie panted hard as her climax finally hit, Serena slowed down the movement carrying her wife through her orgasm.

After a few minutes, Serena was confident that Bernie had, had her fill and retracted the dildo from her dripping pussy.

“Was that satisfying?" Serena asked kissing her wife’s back.

“Hell yeah, thank you I know I was very demanding sorry" Bernie smiled as she turned to face her wife. “Did you cum?” She asked.

“That my darling doesn’t matter, tonight was about you………you were craving sex and I hope I satisfied that craving” Serena said as she swiped Bernie’s wild hair behind her ears. 

“I want you to cum” Bernie said as she took hold of the dildo sticking out in front of Serena, she pulled on it and that caused the dildo inside Serena to move. 

“Really darling it doesn’t matter” Serena tried to protest.

“It does, if you don’t cum then it feels like I was just using you to get what I wanted.” Bernie said with a pout and even though Serena agreed with her she wasn’t about to confirm that. So she let Bernie push and pull at the dildo with one hand while the other danced across her wife’s clit. It took a while for Serena’s arousal to progress but once it had there was no stopping her, she rolled and thrusted her hips and with a loud cry came hard.

They laid next to each other the strap on long since discarded, their fingers interlinked over the rather large baby bump.  
Serena smiled causing Bernie to inquire the reason why.

"Just remember how good I was to you throughout this pregnancy Mrs Wolfe and how amazing the pregnancy sex was when you're in labour and cursing me.”


	11. Yes Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested - Serena gets caught watching porn at work......Bernie is surprise to see it was on the kinky side but like any good girlfriend would she wanted to make it reality for Serena. 
> 
> Contains role play descriptions a mixture of Teacher/Pupil and Doctor/Patient

Chapter 10 

Doctor’s orders

 

“When you join the army do you have a medical?” Serena asked one night as they were curled up on the sofa watching some random gardening programme.

 

“Of course you do, if you are not fit for service what good are you?” Bernie huffed a little laugh.

 

“Is it quite intensive?” Serena was full of questions tonight.

“We are talking about the British Armed Forces Serena of course it’s intensive, they don’t want to recruit people who are not capable to flight to they? What’s the sudden interest?” Bernie asked. 

 

“Oh nothing, just that we never really discussed have we?” Serena tried to give a convincing answer.

********************** 

“Did you ever have a crush on a teacher at school?” Serena asked as they were washing up.

“What is it with the questions, last night army medicals, tonight teenage crushes?” Bernie hummed wondering what on earth could be going through Serena’s head.

“Just interested in getting to know you better” Serena snapped.

“We have been a couple for several months now darling, we know so much about each other, I really don’t see what the point of knowing this information would add to our closeness.” Bernie explained. 

“Just answer the question, come on humour me……….please” Serena begged. 

“Fine OK, err yes a major crush on Mr Tucker when I was in year seven.” Bernie admitted.

“A man?” Serena queried 

“I was married to a man for 25 years darling, I did find men attractive once.” Bernie said as she handed her the tea towel. 

“No female teachers?” Serena asked

“Yes Miss Jones in year Nine, then Professor Rose at University, Captain Dawson in the Army and Ms Campbell at Holby City Hospital.” Bernie said with a wink causing Serena to laugh and whack Bernie with tea towel she had just been given.

“Ouch……….how about you?” Bernie asked 

“Mr Hancock from year seven all the way through to year ten…….I was completely in love with him, turns out he was gay. Then Professor Grimes at University that actually turned into a little thing once or twice.” Serena blushed.

“And females?” Bernie turned the tables taking her chance to ask the questions.

“Oh only this incredible woman, that I fell completely head over heels in love with…….err what was her name again…..oh that’s it Major Berenice Wolfe……….bloody awful name but as fit as hell.” Serena answered tongue in cheek as Bernie chased her from the kitchen through to the hall way.

“Get upstairs Campbell” Bernie yelled as she caught up with Serena. 

 

**********************

 

AAU had been busy all day, RTC in the middle of town had ensured that all staff were on high alert and run off their feet, in and out of theatre. Any lunch break any one thought about having had been long forgotten, Serena had scrubbed out for what she hoped was for the last time of her shift, she retaliated to the peacefulness that was her office. Bernie still in theatre and by the sounds of it would be for a while. 

Serena was buzzing, the adrenaline pounding through her, too wired to sit and focus on paperwork, she needed a distraction, something to satisfy her need of needing focus, she searched in her top draw for her phone and typed into goggle she then sat back and tried to relax. 

Sometime later, Bernie had eventually surfaced from theatre, she was exhausted and was happy to retreat to the office for some peace and quiet. As she approached she noted that Serena was flushed as she intently starred at her phone. Bernie approached with caution, she could be having a heated argument with Edward or Elinor and Bernie really didn’t want to get involved in that, not today anyway. It was only as she got to the door that she saw Serena’s mouth open, she was blushing her face and neck were pink and the rapid rise and fall of her chest confirmed that Bernie had seen that reaction many times before, it was unmistakeable for anyone who knew that side of Serena, but could easily be mistaken for stress or anger if you didn’t know that she was extremely turned on.

“Am I interrupting?” Bernie asked with a raised eye brow as she entered and shut the door behind her quickly.

“Fuck….what….err….of course not….I was just err…” Serena mumbled confused and flustered, fumbling with her phone frantically trying to silent the moans and groans coming from it. 

“What are you watching Serena Campbell?” Bernie said with fun flashing across her eyes.

“Nothing” Serena snapped but before she could protest further Bernie had the phone out of her hand. Bernie smiled as she watched the phone.

“Pornography at work Ms Campbell, how very naughty of you” Bernie teased.

“Just turn it off please, I am embarrassed enough as it is” Serena hid her face in her hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed darling I find it rather exciting, tell me is this something you are particularly interested in?” Bernie asked. 

“Don’t mock me Bernie” Serena snapped.

“I am not honestly, I promise………if this is something you fantasise about then I would like to make it reality for you.” Bernie said as she perched on Serena’s lap, allowing them both to watch the phone.

“It’s a combination of things actually” Serena mumbled nervously after a while, when she knew Bernie was being serious and not teasing her, when she knew Bernie was turned on.

“Go on” Bernie said reassuringly.

“I like the idea of student/ teacher but also doctor/patient.” Serena spoke almost silently.

“So a combination of the two would be….” Bernie didn’t get to finish her sentence

“Mind blowing” Serena bluntly said, desire flashing through her eyes. 

“The questions about army medicals and teacher crushes are all making sense now……..why didn’t you just tell me?” Bernie asked.

“Worried you would think it was weird” Serena was shy again

“Well I am rather turned on if the truth be known………why don’t we go home and discuss this further” Bernie whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.

 

***********************

(A Week later Serena’s house…….Jason is at Alan's for the night)

 

Serena was both anxious and excited as she dressed for the first day at Saint Winifred’s Finishing School for Girls. She slowly and carefully pulled the black stockings up over her shapely legs making sure she didn’t ladder them in the process. She was all fingers and thumbs as she fumbled with the garter fittings she was so nervous. She had only ever worn stockings twice before, once for a fancy dress party and the other for a formal ball she had attended. But this was a requirement to wear them as part of the school uniform.

Serena stood in front of her full length mirror looking at herself, she looked in wonder at how good she looked in the black lacy garter belt and the matching bra which was providing excellent support for her perky and very full breasts. She had high heels on, so high she wobbled a little in them as she walked. She didn’t have knickers on, the feeling of being uncovered down there was new to her but very exciting too, this was another requirement of school uniform. All girls were forbidden to wear them unless specifically instructed to by their form tutor.

Even though Serena was eighteen, she was still a virgin and had never allowed anyone to touch her, wanting to start finishing school the correct way, but she knew she looked and felt sexy.

She pulled on her black tailored skirt and tight fitting white blouse which showed her black bra through it, she gave herself one final look before leaving the room. She had an appointment with Doctor Wolfe, the school medical adviser. Every pupil had to be checked over by the doctor to ensure they were fit and healthy for school. One of the things the examinations determined was whether they had maintained their virginity over the summer holidays. 

Serena wasn’t worried she knew her virginity was in tack in fact if the truth be known she was totally inexperienced when it came to sex, she had yet to study sex education at school. She was however nervous at the prospect of seeing Doctor Wolfe as she had never been examined by a doctor in that way before.  
She sat outside the study in the upstairs hallway, the anticipation was getting to her as she felt that familiar tingling between her legs, she knew that if she had been wearing knickers that a wet spot would have appear at the crotch, even for someone inexperienced she knew what that feeling meant. The thought of a person seeing her naked with her legs spread open was both stressful and exciting.

The study door suddenly opened causing Serena to jump, there stood Doctor Wolfe, a middle aged woman who was extremely attractive dressed in a white doctor’s coat, her hair tied back into a neat bun. 

“Campbell” She said harshly.

“Yes Doctor” Serena mumbled. 

“This way please” Doctor Wolfe said as her eyes danced up and down Serena’s body taking in the curves covered by the sexy nylon stockings.

Serena squeezed past the Doctor through into the room, the first thing she saw was the table with the stirrups for her legs.

“Please sit” The Doctor said as she pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her, she picked up a file and started to read it a big grin spread across his face.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked and Serena silently nodded as she was too nervous to speak.

“Are you nervous?” She asked and Serena nodded again.

"Don’t be I am going to give you your first orgasm, trust me I have nimble fingers" Doctor Wolfe said with a smile. Serena let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in. 

"Really Campbell there is no need to be nervous, you will enjoy this as much as I will." 

"I've never done anything like this before, I mean nobody has ever seen me naked or touched me." Serena finally compelled herself to speak be it rather bashfully. 

“As it should be, you are not a true lady unless you start finishing school a virgin.” Doctor Wolfe said smiling at her innocence.

"Right shall we start?” Doctor Wolfe asked causing Serena to nod again.

“First question have you ever given yourself an orgasm?"

“No Doctor, I wouldn’t know how to” Serena was embarrassed to admit that.

"That is good, it makes my job much easier, now lay back on the table please and open your legs." 

Serena did as she was asked hooking her legs into the stirrups watching intently at Doctor Wolfe’s face to see her reactions.

Serena slowly opened and spread her nylon covered thighs her short skirt lifted to sit on her tummy and her thick pubic hair was now completely exposed. Serena noted the look of lust in the doctor’s eyes, it was unmistakeable, even to this innocent young lady. 

“My, my, my you are very hairy down here aren’t you?” The Doctor said. “And very wet” she added. 

 

“Why don’t you open your blouse as I will have to examine your breasts too?” The Doctor stated. 

“Is everything normal Doctor?” Serena asked nervously as the Doctor studied her vagina.

“Mmm, you have a very pretty pussy Campbell” Doctor Wolfe said licking her lips. “Take your breasts out of your bra please”

 

Her pink nipples were hard and quite sensitive when Doctor Wolfe gently squeezed and pinched them. She took a breast in each hand and massaged them firmly. Serena gasped at the sensation, she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. 

“Keep your eyes open Campbell” Doctor Wolfe said as she lowered her fingers allowing them to glide through her patients slit from top to bottom before settling on her hardened clitoris.

"OK Campbell, I'm going to finger you now” Doctor Wolfe announced. 

“Why?” Serena asked timidly

 

“To stimulate you and to check for your hymen, if it’s there I will be breaking it. You're required to have your first orgasm while being penetrated." 

Doctor Wolfe proceeded to rub Serena’s clit at a steadily pace, Serena groaned as she felt a warmth building in her tummy. 

“That’s right Campbell, relax………it feels good right?” 

“Mmm” 

Serena thrusted her hips up to meet the pace the Doctor’s fingers were making. 

“Now, now Campbell, don’t get slutty on me………it only makes my job harder….do that again and I will have to stop the examination.” 

Serena held her breath as she felt her pussy being opened for the first time.

"God Campbell you're very wet and very tight.” The Doctor said as she guided two fingers deep into the virgin pussy. 

These words echoed through Serena as her nipples stood to attention on top of her firm breasts, her breathing became very quick and shallow knowing that any moment now she would feel her first orgasm.

 

The Doctor was firmly rubbing Serena’s clit while her other hand finger fucked her pussy. Her orgasm building higher and higher and with a trembling rush that violently spread from her pussy she came hard convulsing off the table as if she were receiving an electric shock. She laid there trembling and shaking, but with a massive smile as that was most intense thing she had ever felt, and it was incredible.

Doctor Wolfe had thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Serena’s pussy contracting repeatedly around her fingers.

“I will need to include in my report how many times you came then Campbell, do you know how many orgasms you had?” 

“I couldn’t keep count” Serena panted. 

“Three times Campbell, right just a couple more things I need to check before my examination is complete, things I need to detail in my report you understand.” Doctor Wolfe said. 

 

Doctor Wolfe leaned forward so that she could inhale Serena’s sexy aroma, she smiled as she took in a deep breath before scribbling notes in her file. She then lent back down and poked out her tongue ready to taste her patient. Serena gasped at the shock of feeling the Doctor’s tongue on and in her. Serena looked down and was greeted by the doctor’s eyes watching her seeing how quickly she could make her cum again. The answer was instantly, before Doctor Wolfe knew it, Serena was filling her mouth full of sweet salty cum. 

Serena was left panting as the Doctor wiped her mouth and hands……..she then scribbled some more notes in the file before raising her head and smiling at Serena.

"Was I….err……was I OK?" Serena asked shyly.

“You were prefect Campbell, just perfect………a fine specimen of a healthy young woman, now you must be going or you will be late for assemble.” Doctor Wolfe explained. 

“What about you doctor you look all hot and flustered” Serena said as she stood rearranging her clothes.

"Oh don't worry about me Campbell, I'll take care of myself, I will finger myself while thinking about your pussy, how it looked, smelt and tasted. It will be rather satisfying of that I am sure"

With that Serena left the room closing the door behind her, she returned to her room, removing the uniform before running a hot shower. She stood underneath the hot water, relaxing when she felt a rush of cool air, she knew without looking that the shower cubical door had opened and she soon felt her lovers arms wrap around her waist. 

“Hello my darling, did you enjoy that?” Came a husky voice causing Serena to spin on the spot. 

“Oh Bernie it was just prefect, thank you for playing along, next time it’s your fantasies we play out OK?” 

“OK baby but I doubt getting an army tank will be as easy as it was to nick a set of stirrups from the maternity ward” Bernie said as they both laughed loudly.


	12. First time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested....Serena and Bernie were trying hard to keep it confined to theatre, their attraction to each other was building. Serena suggested a girlie night in...........They kiss.....they take it upstairs but then Bernie gets nervous and it falls to Serena to take the lead and show Bernie the way.
> 
> Romantic smut.

Chapter 11

First time for everything

"A girlie night in!"

"Yes Berenice.....we don’t always have to go out to Albie’s and drink our body weight in alcohol." Serena said with a smirk.

"Ok so we drink our body weight in alcohol at your house instead.....?" Bernie asked.

"That's the plan but we dress it up as a girlie night that way the boring men we work with who complain about our un-lady like drinking habits are none the wiser." Serena smiled widely. "Come on say you will come.....please.....pretty please" she begged.

"The attractiveness of the please will not sway me Ms Campbell"

"You get to spend the whole evening with me and only me!!!" Serena was desperate now. It was no secret to either of them that the kiss they had shared in theatre the day Fletch was stabbed had only made it harder and harder to say no to each other. Even though Bernie had suggested they kept it confined to theatre, something Serena stupidly agreed to, the past few months had been torture as they had only become more and more attracted to each other.

"I will do you a deal..... I was looking for someone to jog with in the mornings......If I come to your girlie night then you jog with me every other morning for a week"

At this point Serena would agree to the London bloody marathon if it meant she got to spend more time alone with Bernie.

"Deal.....but it’s an all-nighter Wolfe. Takeaway, movie, cocktails and girlie talk into the early hours and you sleep over."

“I have never had a sleep over” Bernie confessed

“What you were in the army isn’t that one big sleep over” Serena laughed.  
“Not the same”

“Well do we have a deal or what?” Serena asked.

"I must be mad BUT yes ok deal" Bernie rolled her eyes as they shook hands on it.  
They carry on with their work, Serena struggling to wipe the smile off her face, lucky for them AAU was quiet today they sat working through the mountain of paperwork piled on their desks. 

Bernie was unusually focused whereas Serena was in her own little world, studying Bernie………taking in the beauty of her shoulder length messy wavy blonde coloured hair. Wondering what it would fill like to run her fingers through it. She reminds Serena of a porcelain doll, her skin is so perfect and she has the most beautiful eyes. Her small, tapered waist, her small and perfectly rounded arse and her perky beautiful chest. Bernie spoke and all Serena could hear was her deep, sensual voice. Serena tried so hard to listen to whatever information Bernie was sharing but all she could imagine was hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

“Campbell are you even listening?”

“What sorry, I was thinking about our girlie night in”

“Of course you were” Bernie said with a chuckle. 

****************************

The night had come.....it had been a busy day on AAU, Bernie and Serena joined at the Nurse’s station, returning the files they had been working on.

"So still ok for tonight?" Serena asked shyly

"Pizza, beer and horror movies?" Bernie teased

"Oh no Ms Wolfe.....Thai, cocktails and a chick flicks. See you at 7pm?"

“No girlie fruity cocktails for me Campbell, if I do have to drink cocktails make it a sour whiskey”

“Noted” Serena hummed.

****************************

When Bernie got to Serena’s house that evening, just before 7pm every room was dark except for the living room. She had been to Serena's a few times before but never just the two of them and Serena had certainly set the scene. There was a fire in the fireplace and a few candles were lit and Serena was dressed in her PJ's.

"Pyjamas party?" Bernie asked as she was welcomed in.

"Don't tell me you didn't bring any?"

"Don't wear them"

"Naked party for you then" Serena’s lips were lose she had already started drinking.

"Campbell you drunk?"

"Had to try the strength of the cocktails didn't I?" Serena blushed. She welcomed Bernie with a kiss, she aimed for her cheek but there was confusion as their faces collided and they ended up kissing on the lips. 

It was a slow long kiss on the lips, which took probably longer than they should have spent connected to each other. They pulled away and smiled at each other, both teasing the other with their eyes. Serena took Bernie by the hand and led her to the living room.  
They situated themselves on the sofa and sipped their cocktails while talking. The take away arrived and they munched while chatting about the hospital, the variety of staff and their plans for Christmas which even though was a couple of months away was always a good talking point.

Serena squealed with joy when Bernie agreed to watch Mama Mia, Serena knew all the words and dance moves and sang her heart out at every song. 

“And what is so funny?” Serena asked as the film ended.

“You!!! How much of that film did we actually watch compared to how much was just a backing track to the Serena Show?”

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy the Serena Show?” Serena say a little tipsy.

“Oh no the Serena show was amazing, you are very talented” Bernie laughed.

“Right you, you are gonna pay for that” Serena said as she jumped on Bernie, tickling her sides. Bernie roared with laughter as the two entwined.

“Big Macho Army Medic my arse, you are being beaten by a poor weak surgeon” Serena giggled as she pinned Bernie to the sofa.

“Maybe I am letting you win, ever thought of that?” Bernie hummed.

Serena was suddenly brought back to the real world, she was straddled across Bernie, pinning her arms above head……..god she could kiss her right now, could fuck her right now……..BUT Bernie had already stopped any chance of that, keeping it confined to theatre.

“Serena…………Serena, are you OK?” Bernie asked breaking Serena from her thoughts.

“Err, yes………sorry got carried away.” Serena said as she climbed off Bernie, releasing her arms, Bernie sighed missing the contact instantly.

“My turn to pick a movie……..” Bernie said changing the subject and lightening the mood and Serena nodded.

After some time Bernie persuaded Serena to watch a cheesy horror flick. They snuggled up against each other under a blanket. During the particularly scary or gruesome parts, Serena hid herself into Bernie neck, her eyes screwed up tight, after the fourth of fifth time of Serena doing this Bernie decided to wrap her arm around her laughing at her weakness.   
Serena had notice however that when the scary bits were over Bernie hadn’t retracted her arm, it sat rather comfortably around Serena’s waste, Bernie’s fingers smoothly rubbing across the little bit of flesh that showed between Serena’s PJ bottoms and top.

"Mmm" Bernie hummed as she snuggled into Serena. "You're so soft," She whispered.

"Sorry?" Serena said moving to look at Bernie.

"Sorry, alcohol talking....ignore me" Bernie blushed, in complete disbelief that she actually said the words out loud instead of just thinking them.

"What happens if I don’t want to ignore you Bernie? That I don’t want to ignore how you make me feel?" Serena breathed deeply it was now or never and yes it was the alcohol making her brave but hey she couldn't keep this feelings in any more. 

“Serena”

“I don’t want to keep it confined to theatre Bernie”

Bernie looked at her intently she moved her body closer to Serena, so close that their bodies pressed against each other's and then their lips met. They shared a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
Bernie moaned loudly as Serena pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her chiselled waist pulling her in closer. The arousal they felt was instant as their nipples harden each time they brushed against each other. At this point Bernie got brave and started kissing Serena’s neck making her way up to her ear.   
Serena was lost in the pleasure Bernie was creating, then she heard Bernie let out a soft moan.

"God Serena, you are so beautiful, I want you so much." She whispered as her tongue circled the outer edge of Serena’s ear.

“I want you too, have done for the longest time Bernie………shall we go to bed?”

“Err…..are you sure, I don’t want to rush you?” Bernie asked.

“I am in my 50’s Bernie, I know my own mind and I know what I want and what I have wanted for some time now……….do….do you want to come to bed with me?”

“Without a doubt” Bernie hummed. 

Bernie climbed off Serena and followed her up the stairs, taking in the beauty of her home, the prefect luxury of her bedroom, it looked like a 5 star hotel room. They sat on the bed and looked at each other. 

"What were you thinking down stairs" Bernie asked.

“That you were completely irresistible and how amazing it was to finally kiss you!" Serena confessed. “Why are you regretting it already?” Serena asked.

“No…….no way it was brilliant in fact I would rather like it if you kissed me again”

Serena lent forward and kissed Bernie again, Bernie’s head swirled in delight as she tasted the rum cocktail Serena had been drinking, tangy and tinged with coconut on Serena’s lips. Bernie opened her mouth and Serena instantly swirled her tongue around it.   
Bernie started running her hands up Serena’s PJ top, her hand explored underneath Serena’s bra and groped her right breast. They pulled apart slightly just enough for Serena’s top and bra to be discarded. Serena took advantage of the separation and removed her PJ bottoms, exposing herself completely. Serena was a confident woman, her body bared the scars of life, stretch marks from having a child and the natural sagging ages brings to a body…..but she was confident and Bernie groaned with acceptance and appreciation.

“You are breath taking Serena” Bernie groaned as their lips crashed together again, a hungry kiss, teeth clashed and tongues danced. Without breaking the kiss Serena pulled Bernie on top of her again and groaned as Bernie pressed her hips onto her. Bernie pulled back looking like a rabbit in the head lights.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking deeply into Serena’s eyes. 

"What do you think?" Serena asked back sarcastically, sitting up slightly.

Bernie sighed and run her finger through her hair, she was nervous, ridiculously nervous. 

“Bernie” Serena said questioning her.

“Sorry, it’s just this is your first time with a woman, I want it to be prefect.”

“Yes it’s my first time with a woman, but not my first time at having sex……….trust me darling I know my body, I know what I like and even though I have never touched a woman sexually I am sure I will not disappoint.” Serena hummed happily.

“What if I disappoint, I am meant to be the experienced one here” Bernie huffed. 

“It’s perfect already Bernie……….perfect because I am kissing and touching you, something I have fantasised about for months.”

“What if you don’t like it? I want to make love to you, I want to touch you and make you cum, I want to be the best lover you have had and I want this to be the best sexual experience you have even had………..I am just so nervous of fucking it up. I fuck everything up. Why don’t we stop now before I ruin it all?”

“NO………I want you and you want me” Serena protested.

“Serena”

“Why don’t I show you what I like, would that help?” Serena whispered, completely blown away that Major Berenice Wolfe was so nervous and terrified at getting it wrong.

“Ok” Bernie mumbled.

“Come on Berenice……relax, I want you all of you and trust me there isn’t anything you could do to make me want to stop touching and kissing you.”

“Really?” 

"Really……..now why don’t you come here and let me prove it." Serena said throwing Bernie a seductive glance. They kissed some more and Serena this time moved so she was laying on top of Bernie. She ran her hands up and down Bernie’s body as they kissed, taking the hem of her top and lifting it up and above her head, she wasn’t wearing a bra and that made Serena growl with desire. 

“Fuck Bernie you are stunning” She mumbled as she kissed and licked Bernie’s nipples. She slowly started to pull at the waist band of Bernie’s leggings and slowly eased back so she could help Bernie out of them. Serena grazed her fingernails along Bernie’s skin, over her hip bones and slowly started to pull her knickers down, continuing her kissing trail towards her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

“Mmm the curtains don’t match the carpet I see.” Serena laughed.

“Ha……….you didn’t think I was a natural blonde did you?” Bernie panted.

“I did wonder” 

Bernie moaned and stroked Serena’s hair as Serena continued on her path of pleasure, she placed her tongue into Bernie’s wet folds finding her clit instantly. It was moist and warm and she tasted so sweet, she used her tongue to massage the space between her clit and the pink puffy skin that formed each lip.  
Bernie moaned again and spread her legs further. Her pussy opening up to Serena, revealing her glistening wetness. Serena used her fingers to trace the top of Bernie’s clit all the way to the bottom of her vagina, then she pushed two fingers inside, curling them at the perfect angle.   
She was amazed at how tight Bernie was, as she moved her fingers in and out while continuing to give her clit plenty of attention with her tongue. Bernie began to buck against Serena’s fingers and face, Serena swirled her tongue around Bernie’s clit with more force, massaged it in a circular motion.

Bernie moaned and gripped Serena’s short hair tighter, which turned Serena on no end causing Bernie to buck harder as Serena’s moans vibrated to her very core. Serena twisted her fingers around inside Bernie while pushing them in and out of her hard. Bernie’s back arched, her breathing was getting shorter, and every breath was either a gasp or mixture of soft moans and groans. 

“Cum for me darling, cum hard” Serena mumbled into Bernie’s sweet pussy. Upon hearing those words, Bernie gasped and moaned long and deep, her vagina gushed and her muscles twitched as her climax hit hard, really hard. 

“Oh Serena” She cried out making Serena nearly cum just by hearing her name on Bernie’s lips. Serena went to wipe her face clean, but Bernie insisted on kissing her first. She let her lips linger on Serena’s for a long time taking in the taste of herself on her lover’s lips.

"I just can’t believe that you have never fucked a woman before." Bernie said breathlessly as Serena smirked. 

“I told you I know what I like, figured you would probably like it too.” Serena said with a sweet smile. 

“I loved it…….and what’s more it made all my nerves disappear so I would rather like to taste you now please. Bernie smiled. “Oh and Serena for the record…….I love girlie nights in.”


	13. Her Mistress punishes her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena failed to say good bye to Bernie properly and now she will be taught a lesson. Details of '50 shades of grey' type of sex.

Chapter 12

Her Mistress punishes her

Serena heard her come into the house using the key that she had recently given her. Serena knew she was in trouble for not saying a proper good bye to Bernie when her shift had finished earlier that day. It was impossible to say a proper good bye AAU had been so busy thanks to a major train crash and they had both been in theatre all day. It was impossible to say a proper goodbye when Hanseen was in the office talking to Bernie about the need for better Trauma equipment. So all Serena did was smile sweetly at her lover and bid farewell to Hanseen, if the truth be known after pulling a fifteen hour shift it was all she had the energy to do. As soon as Bernie was free she texted Serena.

Bernie: ‘I can’t believe you didn’t say goodbye properly’ 

Serena: ‘what was I meant to do Hanseen was there’

Bernie: ‘you could have at least said “goodbye see you later at mine”…for example’

Serena: ‘I am very sorry, I thought you wanted to keep US a secret’

Bernie: ‘The rumour mill has worked over time darling, I think everyone knows about US’

Serena: ‘Well in that case I am very sorry’

Bernie: ‘you will be……….I will be at yours at 7pm sharp, you know the drill Campbell….get ready for your punishment’

Serena: ‘OK x’

The sound of the front door shutting sent shivers down Serena’s spine, she knew that her punishment was going to start as soon as Bernie came up the stairs. Serena smiled to myself as she heard the steps getting louder and louder and she said a little prayer of thanks that Jason was at Alan’s tonight.   
Serena was knelt facing the wall her hands behind her back, her head down, she felt a gush of cool air dance across her naked body as the bedroom door opened. She heard Bernie walk in and knew she was surveying the room. 

Bernie smirked when she saw that the ties were already around the posts of the bed and cushions were arranged into a certain position. Bernie run her fingers over the items laid out perfectly on the bed, a blind fold, a small but very effect whip, a strap on harness with a large black dildo attached and a bottle of lube. Bernie picked up the whip and cracked the cat o nine tails against the bedstead causing Serena to gasp and shudder. 

“Get up and get into your position” Bernie order in a deep husky voice.

Serena did as she was told, not raising her head, not daring to make any eye contact. She climbed onto the bed, arms stretched out in front of her, legs stretched straight behind her and her tummy and hips resting over the cushions. Using the ties that we ready on the bed posts, Bernie tied her wrists so that she was spread and held tight. Bernie smirked as she saw the wetness between Serena’s legs as she roughly nudged her legs apart before tying her ankles to the bed posts.

Serena’s breathing instantly became deeper, she was clearly aroused, which in turn caused Bernie to be extremely pleased with the effect that the situation was having on them both. As she was being tied down Serena caught a glimpse of the black knee high boots and Shiraz red velvet basque Bernie was wearing, just before Bernie pulled the blindfold over her eyes. 

“You are now mine………all mine until I decide to stop” Bernie broke the silence but not the lust filled atmosphere. 

Bernie took the whip and ran it gently up the inside of Serena’s right thigh and then down the inside of the left one. Serena trembled and tried to buck her hips. 

“I don’t think so Campbell, I told you I am in charge, your pleasure and pain are in my hands.” Bernie said with an air of authority.  
Serena moaned and buried her face into the mattress as Bernie gently but firmly whipped her arse cheeks, causing her pale skin to turn blood red and sting, the slapping noise echoing around the silent room. After a good few slaps to each cheek Bernie moved the whip between Serena’s legs and forcefully whipped her pussy, causing her clit to tingle and her legs to shake. 

“Stop it Campbell or I will end the punishment before you even get the chance to cum.” Bernie instructed as she turned the attention of the whip to Serena’s back, alternating between gentle strokes and a slap with all 9 tails. 

Serena groaned loudly as she felt her wetness dribble slowly down her bound legs.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Bernie asked sternly

“Yes and I promise it will never happen again” She groaned.

“I should hope not” Bernie sneered as she stopped whipping and walked around the bed so she was stood before Serena’s face. 

“Lift your head and look at me” Bernie demanded as she ripped the blindfold off Serena’s face. Bernie picked up the strap on and slid the straps over her bum and waist. She picked up the lube and poured a generous amount over the cock and rubbed it up and down the massive shaft. She walked back over to the back end of Serena. Bernie knelt down behind Serena, positioning herself perfectly between her spread legs.

Bernie lowered her head and slowly pushed her face against Serena’s pussy, her tongue slowly gliding around her clit. Serena bucked and arched her back at the shire delight of this sensation. Bernie firmly ran her tongue down from clit to her arse and back again. Serena was dripping wet, so wet that Bernie wonder if she had already orgasmed. Bernie slid three fingers inside Serena’s pussy, stretching it to all its glory. She gripped at Serena’s waist so that she couldn't move without her permission.   
Serena was close Bernie had done this so many times she knew all the signs, she leant over and bit Serena’s shoulder causing to growl. 

“I am going to fuck you soon, I am going to fuck you hard and you are not allowed to cum until I say you can………do you understand?” Bernie whispered in her ear, Serena frantically nodded that she understood.

Bernie removed her fingers from the soaking wet pussy and replaced it by sliding the massive cock into her and with one thrust Serena was hard against her. Bernie grabbed what hair she could from Serena’s head and pulled it hard, causing her head to come crashing back, her back arching and the restraints to tighten.   
Bernie groaned as she saw Serena strain against her restraints, as she saw the muscles in her back tighten. Bernie slowly built up speed and then slowed down as she felt Serena’s orgasm approaching, she continued to follow this patter for some time. 

Serena began to moan when Bernie slowed down and in the end started to beg for her to go faster. Bernie withdrew the cock completely when Serena begged, reminding her of the need for silence. When Serena apologised Bernie entered her again and pulled her hair tighter. Bernie built up speed and knew that she really had to let Serena cum soon or the moment would pass and the frustration would overtake the pleasure. 

“I am going to count to ten and if you haven’t cum hard by then I am going to stop and leave you gagging” Bernie said firmly.

“1….2….3…..4…”

Serena whaled as her orgasm hit, a massive wave of pleasure washed over her and Bernie kept pumping in and out prolonging the climax for as long as she could. With one last moan Serena was spent…….exhausted and satisfied. Bernie slowed her movement and withdrew from Serena, she stood on shaky legs and removed the strap on. 

“I am going to untie you Campbell and you are going to flip onto your back and I am going to sit on your face and you are going to lick me dry”

Serena nodded as she was gently released from the ties that had burnt against her skin, leaving marks that she needed to cover, but that would be a reminder over the next few days of the punishment she received. 

With the last tie undone, Serena forced her body to flip, her arms and legs ached and were slightly numb from the lack of blood circulation. But before she had a chance to stretch and relive the pain Bernie had her pinned to the bed, her gloriously wet pussy lowering slowly down on Serena’s face was a work of art in its self. Bernie’s clit was met by Serena’s eager tongue which was ready to taste and satisfy her lover.

It didn’t take long for Bernie to cum, she thrusted and grinded hard against Serena’s nose, chin and tongue, her cum flooding Serena’s mouth.

“Swallow it all, I don’t want to see a drop on your lips” She screamed as another orgasm hit hard. 

“Fuck yes….fuck” She moaned over and over again.

Eventually she was exhausted and climbed off Serena’s face. She bent down and held Serena’s chin in her hand.

“Have you learnt your lesson Campbell?”

“Yes I have, I am sorry”

“I don’t want to hear your feeble apologies, next time you say good bye properly, with a kiss……or I will smack your arse right there and then in front of whoever wants to watch………do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal”

“Good now get into that shower and clean yourself up, you’re a bloody mess woman”

“Yes Ms Wolfe, sorry Ms Wolfe” 

Bernie smiled as she heard the water running, she cleaned the cock and put it away along with the whip, blindfold and lube. She knew it was hard for Serena ‘control freak’ Campbell to hand herself over like that. But that was what made them special, that trust, that love…….the knowledge that no harm would come to either of them. Bernie didn’t always take the role of the dominant, they would take it in turns…..but never knowing when it would happen, never planning it…….these special nights occurred as and when they needed them, when they needed to forget the world outside, when they needed to forget the responsibilities of being lead consultants, mothers, aunties………when they could just be lovers.


	14. The best Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a nice fluffy chapter....Grace Campbell turns 18 and her grandmother Bernie and Serena, are there with the advice and love Grace needs when she shares a deep secret with them.

Chapter 13

The best advice

“I can’t quite believe we are here doing this!” Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand tightly.

“I know only seems like yesterday that we held her in our arms. But she deserves this, are you sure this is the one?” Bernie asked with a grin.

“Oh yes this is the one, she will love it” Serena said the sales man came back over to the couple.

“Yes ladies, have you made a decision?” He asked

“Mmm, we will take this one, please……but I want a full service, a MOT, six months road tax and a full tank of petrol” Bernie said firmly always trying her best to get a bargain.

“Certainly madam I am sure we can arrange all of that, so which one of you lucky ladies gets this lovely car to drive?” He asked as they entered the office to complete the paperwork.

“Neither of us, it’s for our granddaughter, she turns 18 next week and has just passed her driving test. She is off to uni soon and we wanted to get her something reliable.” Serena announced proudly.

“Well she is a lucky girl” The sales man said.

“She certainly is but she is worth it” Bernie hummed. 

***********************

“I just don’t understand……..what 18 year old doesn’t want a party?” Elinor said confused.

“I just don’t see the point of wasting all that money mum, I could kit my student pad out with pots and pans and bedding and food for the whole year for the amount you will spend putting a party on for me.” Grace argued. 

“Oh Grace, you are no fun………just like your grandmother, always so bloody sensible………..have some fun while you still can, life gets all to serious soon enough, trust me I have been there.” Elinor announced.

“Not again mum……….I am very sorry that you fell pregnant with me at 17, I am very sorry I ruined your life.” Grace frowned

“You didn’t ruin my life darling, I just wish you would learn from my mistakes”

“Oh so I am a mistake?”

“That’s not what I meant……….what I was trying to say was go and live your life, enjoy yourself…….don’t end up like me pregnant, no man, no education, no career chances.” Elinor explained.

“Well I am doing a good job of it so far mum, sat my 11 plus when I was 9 years old, my GCSE’s when I was 14 years old and my A-levels at 15 years old. I am now going to Oxford university one of the best university’s in the world to study medicine. I am not pregnant, I don’t have a boyfriend so not likely to fall pregnant any time soon and I have endless career choices. I will be as good if not better at medicine than Gran and Nan are.” Grace proudly announced. 

“Just a little party” Elinor jumped back to the original conversation, skimming over the points her daughter had just made.

“How small?” she asked.

“Really small, us a handful of your friends, your gran and nan……..err Grandad and nanna Lib and uncle Cameron, auntie Charlotte, your cousins and Jason?” She queried. 

“OK fine, but it must stay low key, nothing fancy” Grace said after thinking about it for a while.

“I promise” Elinor proclaimed.

***************************

“Oh no what has she done now?” Serena said as she opened the door to find her granddaughter in tears on the door step.

“How did you know?” Grace mumbled.

“Because your mother reduces you to tears too frequently for my liking. Come on you come and have a cuddle” She said as she scooped Grace up into her arms.

“I love you gran” She said as she inhaled her grandmother’s perfume, feeling warm and safe.

“Is nan here?” Grace asked.

“Mmm, in the kitchen darling” Serena replied as they walked to the kitchen finding Bernie boiling the kettle. 

“How bad is it?” Bernie asked “Will a cup of tea solve it or do we need the Whiskey?” she asked with a wicked grin.

“Just the tea nan” Grace said with a chuckle.

“It’s never the whiskey, remind me to speak to your mother……she really must up her game when it comes to upsetting you, then I might just get a whiskey.” Bernie said with a smile, trying to cheer up her granddaughter. She made the tea and they all settled around the kitchen table.

“Well come on then, what has she done this time?” Serena asked all too well that Elinor could be a nasty piece of work when she wanted to be.

“This 18th birthday party I agreed to” Grace said “Well we agreed, didn’t we? A small understated event. I invited you guys and the rest of the family and a handful of friends.” She explained as Serena and Bernie nodded in agreement. “Well I found the guest list today, she has hire the upstairs hall at Frankie’s.”

“Frankie’s?” Serena asked.

“The massive night club in town, the guest list has over 100 people on it. Most of them her friends.” Grace explained.

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest” Serena said rolling her eyes. 

“I just don’t know why she has to do this, always making things bigger than they need to be.” Grace said.

“Because she is living her youth through you darling. She had it all mapped out, college, uni, career but none of that happened.” Bernie said 

“I know because of me, she fell pregnant and I was to blame for her life being shit.” Grace wept.

“Rubbish” Serena announced. “It didn’t happen because of you Grace. It happened because she was a party girl, drinks and drugs controlled her life, she messed up at school, got in with the wrong crowd, then failed at college. She was lazy, wanted every handed to her on a silver platter. She mucked about with so many different men that she doesn’t even have a clue who your dad is and then just stopped trying to better herself……..unfortunately she used you as her excuse. When my darling girl it has nothing to do with you at all…..we helped your mother raise you…we had you here more often than not, thinking that she was at college resitting her exams, when the truth of it was that she was out mucking about with her mates. It was only when we had you both here to live for those few years that she started to buck her ideas up.” Serena explained. 

“I don’t even know half the people coming to the party and the ones she has invited from school and college aren’t even my friends they are the cool ones that don’t even know my name.” Grace huffed. “It’s just so unfair”

“Most 18 year olds would jump at the chance to have a wild, boozed fuelled party………..I mean look at your gran there, she is already excited about it and the prospect of drinking shiraz all night and dancing” Bernie said with a fond smile. “Now why don’t you tell us what this is really about?”

“Nothing….it’s just mum being” Grace sighed “All I am going to get all night are questions from her and her mates about boys, ‘do you a boyfriend Gracie?’ ‘where’s your fella Gracie?’ it drives me nuts hearing the same thing over and over again.” Grace was nearly crying. “And then mum makes it worse because she will start drinking and will tell everyone that I have never had a boyfriend and then she will be trying to match make me with random blokes.”

“Do you have a boyfriend Grace?” Serena asked.

“No gran I don’t” Grace snapped.

“Is having a boyfriend important to you?” Serena asked.

“No it really doesn’t bother me……..I just want to get on well at uni, get good grades and become an amazing surgeon like you two were.” Grace huffed.

“So I ask you again Grace, what is this really about. Because the Grace we know wouldn’t care this much about not having a boyfriend……….you are too focused, too driven to care about that……..so?” Bernie asked again

“I can’t” Grace’s voice broke as a tear rolled down her face.

“Oh darling you can” Serena said holding her tight.

“Mum will freak” She explained.

“But we won’t……….come on Gracie you know you can tell us anything, whatever this is, the weight of it is breaking your strong shoulders……..let us bare some of that weight sweetheart” Serena said.

“And you know we won’t tell your mother” Bernie added gaining a teary smile from Grace. 

“I like girls” A soft worried voice whispered.

“So you’re gay?” Bernie asked shrugging her shoulders. “I will let you into a little secret so are we.” She said gaining a smile from both Serena and Grace.

“Well that’s the point, I don’t know……..I haven’t been intimate with a man or a woman so how do I really know?” Grace said blushing.

“Look darling some people just know…….I knew when I was 13 years old that I preferred women to men, but I was never brave enough to say anything or act on it. I met and married Marcus because that was what my family wanted. Yes I was happy enough, I had Cameron and Charlotte so it wasn’t all that bad, but it was only when I was in my late forties that I started a relationship with a woman. Then in my early fifties that I met your gran. It was only then that I was truly brave enough to be the person I always knew I was.” Bernie explained as she held her granddaughter’s hand.

“But mum will hit the roof” Grace explained. 

“Yes you’re right she probably will, she did when she found out about me and your nan……..the arguments we had, she just couldn’t get her head around it all, but she does love you very much and she will come round to the idea, I promise you that.” Serena said.

“Were you always gay Gran?” Grace asked Serena.

“No darling, and I wouldn’t class myself as gay…….I hate labels you know that. I was very happy sleeping with men, always found them attractive, never looked at a woman. Until I met your Nan even then it had nothing to do with her gender. She quickly became my best friend and I fell in love with her, her personality not her gender. It just happened to be that the person I fell in love with was a woman. In my eyes that is no different than falling in love with tall or short person, a black or white person, or someone with blue eyes. When we married it was the happiest day of my life because I was marrying the person I loved, my soulmate that just happened to be a woman.” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand. 

“That is so sweet” Grace sighted “Why is it so bloody hard?”

“Is there a girl you like?” Serena asked and Grace shyly nodded.

“And your mother has invited her to your party?” Bernie asked and again Grace nodded.

“And I guess this girl has no idea that you like her?” Serena stated and yet again Grace nods.

“So the issue is, that the girl you fancy is gonna be a party that you never wanted in the first place and you are worried that you won’t be able to contain your feelings towards her and that someone will notice and out you?” Bernie asked.

“WOW….yes nan you basically nailed it.” 

“What’s the worse that will happen?” Serena asked. “That your mother and friends find out you’re gay OR that this girl finds out and doesn’t feel the same towards you?”

“What if I make a move or even just tell Kate that I am gay and she runs a mile.” Grace said with tears in her eyes again.

“If she does that then she was never worthy of you my darling…….you said earlier that your mother would hit the roof, do you really think she would, she got used to us eventually?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t know, she never says anything positive about your relationship, I just don’t think she will be impressed. Anyway I don’t even know if I am gay do I?”

“Your nan said something to me when we first got together and I had a bit of a wobble just before we came out to everyone………..she told me that spaghetti is only straight until it gets wet.” Serena giggle at the sight of making her granddaughter blush.

“Oh Gran that is awful” She announced

“It was your nan that said it” Serena protested

“Yeah nearly 20 years ago” Bernie honked her genuine laugh that made Grace and Serena laugh more. 

“So what do I do?” Grace asked after the laughter stopped. 

“You be brave darling” Serena said with a smile.

“But what if she doesn’t like me?”

“Like I said before she wasn’t worthy of your love and affection in the first place then.” Bernie said rubbing Grace’s back.

“This is crazy I have just come out to my grandmothers.” She giggled

“Who are fully fetched lesbians, we have been married 17 years this year.” Serena said proudly. “If your Sapphic 70 year old grandmothers can do it then you can too.” She added.

“Grace darling do what makes you happy and let everything else take care of itself life is just too short, don’t be like me and hide it away……..all those lost years, all the lying and hiding who I really was……..it wasn’t good, it was painful and very lonely.” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.

“But what about mum?”

“You can’t live your life to please other people, you just make yourself miserable and then eventually everyone is miserable. Why don’t you leave your mother to us?” Bernie said and she was met with a loving hug and kiss from her granddaughter. 

“I love you guys” She said

“We love you too” Serena said

“Yeah we love you very much” Bernie added as they huddled for a group hug.


	15. My first squirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested - Serena and Bernie do some experimenting they research what they believe is a myth that women can squirt. After much research and practice it actually happens. Hot steamy sex.

Chapter 14

First Squirt

“Do you think it is a myth?” Serena asked.

“I don’t think so, I mean there are still small minded male doctors who still argue that woman actually cum. I think it’s just down to each individual person, some woman can do it others can’t.” Bernie explained as they were sat facing each other in their office. 

“I hate being told I can’t do something” Serena stated as she moved the files in front of her and started typing on her key board.

“What are you doing?” Bernie asked as she saw the wicked look on her girlfriends face. 

“Come and see for yourself” Serena said in her best flirtatious tone. Bernie rolled her eyes and stood up moving herself closer to Serena grabbing a visitors chair on the way and placing it as close to Serena’s as she could.

“How do I make a woman squirt?” Bernie read aloud the question Serena had just typed into goggle. “Really! Is this appropriate work place research?” 

“Well Morven and Jasmine were reading the magazine in the staff room, so I can’t see it being any more inappropriate than that.” Serena stated.

“But they are silly and young, not mature lead consultants” Bernie explained. 

“Are you saying that I am old Ms Wolfe?” 

“No, no of course not……..it’s just”

“It’s just what? You have awaken this new sexual being in me Bernie, I love you and the relaxed loving relationship we have and the sex well it’s mind blowing”

“But”

“But there is still so much to try, to experiment with or don’t you want to experience new things?” Serena asked. 

“Of course I do……..I love you too darling, and you have awaken me as much as I have you. I am happy to try anything you want, my soul purpose is to make you happy.”

“But I want you to be interested in what we try.” Serena stated.

“I would love to see you squirt, and if you don’t then we would have great fun in trying” Bernie said with a wink.

“Come on then let’s have a look, remember it’s all in the name of science darling” Serena hummed as she clicked on a link.

“Goggle is quite knowledgeable isn’t it?” Bernie said raising an eye brow.

“Of course it is……….so a little anatomical background” Serena said clearing her throat. “Female ejaculate happens when the tissue that surrounds the urethra gets arousal, the   
tissue is located on the front wall of the vagina, which is in the same location as the G spot. Female ejaculation is an expulsion of fluid from the Skene’s gland.” 

“I read somewhere that female ejaculation is similar in composition to men’s semen, it has high levels of prostatic acid phosphatase but of course, without the sperm.” Bernie said offering a bit of her own knowledge. 

“Clever and beautiful” Serena said with a sweet smile, look there are several steps to success” 

“Get the woman thoroughly aroused, to the extent that an orgasm is in the vicinity, but not so aroused that she's having difficulty holding it back.” Bernie said with an interesting look on her face.

“Get the perineal muscle relaxed, the vaginal opening needs to be able to open wide, so that the vagina can be penetrated with multiple lubricated fingers or a vibrator.” Serena said licking her lips clearly getting excited.

“Once you have the woman aroused and with her vaginal opening is relaxed, you're ready to attempt squirting. Apply pressure to urethral sponge to induce squirting, do this by squeezing it while you use two fingers curled up in a "come hither" motion” Bernie did the action as she spoke. 

“I think we need to try this don’t you?” Serena asked with a seductive smile.

“Mmm, I think so……..here?” Bernie asked with a smirk.

“No Berenice, this needs to done in the privacy of our bedroom…….what time do you finish?”

“Fifteen minutes ago” Bernie hummed. “You?”

“In ten minutes” Serena raised her eyes brows and smiled. 

 

******************************************************

 

They rushed home, Jason was on shift for another three hours, so they had the house to themselves. They barely made it through the door before Serena was thrusted again the wall, hot lips burning her skin as they trailed around her neck, she loved it when Bernie was like this, when she was all fired up with lust. 

“You drive me crazy Campbell, you do know that don’t you? Bernie growled between kisses.

“Good lord Bernie you are so amazing, I need you baby right now” She hummed as she took in the shire delight of the wet kisses. 

“I am going to make you squirt tonight Serena Wendy Campbell, if it’s the last thing I do”

“Oh god Bernie” She mumbled into a deep passionate kiss.  
Bernie removed Serena’s coat, before shrugging her own off, she lead her up the stairs….this took longer than it should have because they kept stopping to kiss and loosen clothing with every other step they took. Once in the bedroom, they rushed to strip each other bare, Bernie releasing a low deep moan when she saw Serena’s underwear.

“Keep the knickers on” Was Bernie’s order. 

Serena laid on the bed in just her pretty ruby red knickers on, she felt exposed but not in a bad way, in a very good erotic way, she knew Bernie loved her, all of her………..stretch marks and scars included. Bernie knelt to the side of her looking down on her body with such love and lust.

“You are so prefect” She said as she leant in and kissed Serena again, both humming with satisfaction as their tongues roamed around each other’s mouths. 

“We will do this slowly” Bernie said breaking from the kiss. Serena nodded a little shyly, she knew that once Berenice Griselda Wolfe set herself a challenge she was going to do her very best to achieve it.

Bernie started to play with Serena’s pussy, just grazing her fingers up and down the soft fabric, her other hand massaged Serena’s hardening nipples. She smirked as she watched Serena bite her bottom lip.

“What’s that look for?” Serena asked

“You……..and that lip biting thing you do…… it turns me on, like really turns me on.”

“I should do it more often then” Serena moaned as Bernie pushed harder with her fingers. 

“I only just about contain myself at work darling……..if you start pulling your sex face then I will be done for”

“Sex face?” Serena groaned.

“Whenever you experience sexual pleasure you bite your bottom lip. That’s your sex face”

“Well then yours is rolling your eyes, I always know you’re going to cum when you roll your eyes.” Serena announced as she spread her legs as wide as she could get them just like the internet suggested, her hips moved almost unconsciously with the strokes on her pussy. 

“Mmm” Bernie moaned “A wet spot has appeared on your knickers.” Bernie said licking her lips unable to hide her arousal. “Do you know how sexy that is?” Bernie slipped her hand inside Serena’s knickers, her hand teased her lover’s pussy with a couple fingers inside and her thumb hard on her clit.

“Uh….yes….harder baby” Serena moaned.

“No darling……..if I got rougher you will come hard……But the steps say I have to deny you that, that you can’t cum too quickly………I need to draw it out……..trust me darling.” Bernie explained enjoying the power she had. 

“I trust you darling never doubt that……it just had better be worth it” Serena huffed. 

“You are so hot baby, you are so wet you’ve soaked my whole hand.” Bernie groaned as Serena’s hips moved up and down, rolling and thrusting on Bernie’s fingers. Her breaths became deep Bernie knew her lover so well she knew that it was getting impossible to hold off her orgasm.

Bernie slowed down her pace on Serena’s clit until she stopped it all together, just holding her thumb there firmly on it as Serena’s body twisted and jerked.

“Don’t cum yet baby, hold it in” Bernie panted her own arousal so strong she could feel her our orgasm building slowly. 

Serena tried to closer her legs to gain more friction, but Bernie pushed them back open. 

“Keep your legs where they are as far apart as possible” Bernie ordered. Serena’s skin was flushed, her eyes closed, frown lines appeared on her forehead from the concentration of trying to hold herself back from the most powerful orgasm that was building inside her, she moans and groans loudly and Bernie knows it won’t be long. 

Bernie added another finger into Serena, stretching her vagina with three fingers, she started to massage Serena’s clit with my thumb again. She did at the instructions said and did the ‘come hither’ action. This made Serena moan so loudly as an orgasm welled from deep inside her, her clit was so sensitive but she begged Bernie to keep going, pushing through her orgasm.

Serena screamed as she came and boy, she came hard, her whole body shook as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Bernie was determined to keep going, she was determined to push on through giving her lover multi orgasms and hopefully achieve her first squirting experience.

“Talk to me baby, tell me how it feels” Bernie begged breathlessly.

“God it is amazing…..My clit literally hurts it’s been stimulated so powerfully. But don’t stop, please keep going.” Serena growled

Bernie’s fingers stayed inside Serena as she continued fucking her, Serena’s hips bucked raw against them, the sheet underneath her was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. 

After a few gently strokes to Serena’s clit, Bernie decided it was time to up the game again, to see what Serena was really made of. 

“Your pussy is so wet and slippery and hot, I just can’t get enough of you.” Bernie howled as Serena orgasmed again. 

Bernie’s hand was starting to ache, she order Serena to strip the underwear off, it was dripping, completely soaked and probably ruined. Serena laid back flat on the bed, her clit swollen, her labia bright pink and puffy and her vagina pulsating. Bernie reached into the draw of the bed side cabinet and reached for Serena’s blue vibrator, it was a gift from Bernie, to keep Serena warm when Bernie was on the night shift. It was easily eight inches long and four inches thick, she knew Serena liked to be stretched and full. She pushed the vibrator into Serena’s welcoming pussy, watched as it slowly disappeared, watched as Serena’s back arched, as her head fell back, her eyes rolled and her mouth fell open. 

“God Serena you are so beautiful” she mumbled in appreciation. Bernie got maybe seven inches inside Serena before she started to pant heavily, Bernie just left the vibrator there, on a slow pulsing speed as she returned to rubbing Serena’s clit. 

It didn't take long before another orgasm hit and another soon followed. Much to Bernie’s surprise Serena’s vagina was contracting so much she had started to push the vibrator out, so Bernie held it firmly in place with one hand while continuing her onslaught on her clit with the other. Bernie watched intently as Serena’s pussy reacted to another orgasm, again trying to push the vibrator out.

“Bernie……..Bernie I need to pee” Serena said hoarsely

“No you don’t………that’s the pressure……..you are going to squirt baby” Bernie said joyfully as she let the vibrator pop out of her followed by fluid that poured out of her pussy hitting the bedsheets.

Serena’s body convolved off the bed and she released one strong squirt after another, her arse lifted from the bed and her legs went weak, the whole bed was soaked but she wasn’t stopping, her orgasm was powerful, it was never ending, several strong waves overcame her as she squealed in ecstasy. 

Bernie didn’t worried when Serena blacked out, she had done that once or twice before……….she has a terrible habit of holding her breathe during her orgasm. As normal she soon came around and smiled widely at Bernie, her whole body tingled as she became aware it was over. 

“I am exhausted” Serena hummed happily.

“The bed is soaked” Bernie said with a proud look. 

“My legs are soaked too and the room smells of dirty hot sex” Serena said as she just laid there totally satisfied and totally weak.

“I rather like that smell” Bernie said with a smirk.

“Me too” Serena hummed.

“You were amazing Serena, so beautiful……..it was breath taking too watch” 

“I can’t believe I squirted” Serena sighed happily.

“And squirted hard.” Bernie grinned.

It took twenty minutes before Serena felt like she could get up and when she finally did her entire body was sore, a good kind of sore. Bernie made her drink a large glass of water to rehydrate her.

“When you are ready, take a bath baby and I will clean up the bed and get new bedding sorted.” Bernie helped Serena to the bathroom, she was finding waking difficult. Bernie run the bath, filled it with rose scented bubble bath and helped Serena in. She then stripped the bed and flipped the mattress and made the bed. She strolled back into the bathroom to find Serena sound asleep, she gently stroked her head and called her name sweetly. 

“Serena darling, wake up”

“Mmm”

“Come on you sleeping in the bath is rather dangerous you know?” Bernie hummed as she watch a sleepy head Serena try to wake up.

“I wasn’t asleep, I was just resting my eyes.”

“OK if you say so….come on let’s get you dry and warm”

“I can’t believe I squirted like that” Serena mumbled as Bernie helped her get dry.

“It was amazing……did you enjoy it?” Bernie asked.

“It was…err….I don’t think I can put it into words………it was certainly the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I think you would like it………I know I would certainly like to try it with you” Serena said a she settled in bed next to Bernie. 

“I would certainly like to try it, do you think it will work?” Bernie asks.

“Well as a very beautiful trauma surgeon once said to me…..we will have fun trying” Serena said as she kissed Bernie before settling her head on Bernie’s chest her eyes closing instantly as she drifted into a relaxing deep sleep.


	16. Just as i expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested Bernie is back from Ukraine, she has said sorry, they have kissed in the locked office and are now at home in bed discovering each others bodies. Serena is just how Bernie expected her to be but she has a surprise for Serena. Fluffy romance with a hint of sex.

Chapter 15

Just as I expected

Bernie had just made her sincere apologises to Serena for running away to Ukraine, they were both lent against the filing cabinet in the locked office, courtesy of Jason. Serena focused on everything Bernie was saying, she had just admitted that she had changed, that she didn’t want that horrible, empty, lonely feeling ever again and then they were about to kiss, they edge closer ever so slowly, worried who would make the first move, when Bernie spotted the cheerful smiley face of Jason peering through the office.

“What, he doing?” She asked as Serena turned to see Jason.

“I believe he is playing cupid.” Serena explained.

“How’s, mmm that, err, how’s that working for him?” Bernie asked as she wet her lips.

“Not that well, given that you are leaving again” Serena pointed out.

“Well, I won’t, if you give me a reason to stay” Bernie mumbled softly.

“Will this do?” Serena asked as their lips crashed together in a passionate embrace, arms immediately wrapping around each other, hands finding material to grab and hair to ruffle.

“Auntie Serena, I can’t find the key”

“Ignore him” Serena ordered as she broke briefly from the kiss. Bernie released one hand and reached the cord to close the blinds from Jason prying eyes and the entire ward. 

“Oh God Bernie” Serena moaned into the kiss.

“Oh Serena, I am so sorry, so very sorry for hurting you” Bernie repeated again and again between kisses, she had moved them around the office as they kissed, closing all the other blinds in the room before pushing Serena against the desk.

“I love you Bernie and I am sorry if that scares you but I…” 

“Shh, I love you too and I want to be with you……..you’re all I want” Bernie said before she kissed across Serena’s jaw line and down her neck.

“I love your new blouse by the way, but it would look much better on the floor” Bernie hummed against Serena’s neck.

“That is a crap chat up line, but I agree it needs to come off, I am rather hot all of a sudden” Serena announced with a raised eyebrow and Bernie rolled the stripey blouse down off Serena’s shoulders, down her arms until she had released it completely allowing it to fall to the floor. 

“You are beautiful” Bernie said as she watched Serena blush, holding her waist firmly, a thigh pressed just perfectly between Serena’s legs.

“Oh Bernie” Serena moaned again as Bernie kissed her collar bone, and then trailed her hot, wet tongue across her chest down to the start of her cleavage, her hips thrust against the thigh, god she is in heaven.  
Bernie has moved her hands and is now gripping the hem of Serena’s camisole.

“May I?” Bernie asked.

“I think I might die if you don’t touch me soon” Serena said panting at the anticipation of it all.   
Bernie smiled sweetly, then bit her bottom lip as she pulled the hem of the camisole up over Serena’s torso, over her full firm breasts and up and over her head. 

“Oh Serena you are spectacular………so stunningly gorgeous” Bernie sighed as she dropped her head to kiss the top of Serena’s breasts. Serena gasped loudly and shivered as Bernie kissed her. She let out a louder moan as Bernie palmed her left breast. 

“Serena, you are prefect, so very prefect.” Bernie groaned in a deep voice. 

“And you are overdressed” Serena pointed out, taking Bernie’s scrub top at the hem.

“Wait” Bernie snapped holding Serena’s hands.

“What? Please tell me you haven’t changed your mind” Serena asked worried.

“No sweetheart I haven’t changed my mind, I want you so badly………it’s just…..”

“What?” Serena asked again.

“My skin is covered in scars, reminders that I have fought in war zones for most of my life.”

“It doesn’t scare me darling, I want to kiss every single one of them if you will let me……….anyway, I have scars, look on my back from my mother and stretch marks from Elinor…….are you repulsed by them?”

“Absolutely not you are incredible” Bernie explained. “It’s just that I am not blessed with the stupendous body you have.” Bernie added.

“I am several clothes sizes bigger than you, I have back fat and a tummy that wobbles, but I hope that doesn’t matter to you” 

“It doesn’t Serena, I love you and your body……….I am so attracted to you.

“Well what are you worried about then, I should be the worried one, because I can only guess that you are all toned and firm.” Serena said licking her lips her desire evident.

“My…….err…my breasts are much smaller than yours, I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Bernie said shyly.

“I will be the judge of that and seeing that I have nothing to compare you too, I am sure I will be more than satisfied with them, in fact I can’t wait to see and feel them. I am so arousal Bernie I just want to hold you.” Serena said as she grinded down on Bernie’s thigh. Bernie releases Serena’s hands and Serena immediately pulled rather roughly at the scrub top, lifting it off Bernie.

“Oh Bernie……..” Serena moaned breathlessly as she took a breast in each hand, rubbing her thumbs gently over the already erect nipples. Bernie tilted her head back and gasped much to Serena delight. Serena lent forward and kissed Bernie’s cleavage.

“You my darling are breath taking.” Serena mumbled as they kissed again, both feeling more confident to allow their hands to wander over each other’s body, grabbing arse’s, pulling hair, grinding hips, gripping waists and fisting firm breasts. 

“Jesus Bernie, I need you so much…….oh god” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear she could already feel her clit pulsing.

“My too, I am ridiculously too close to taking you right here, right now” Bernie hummed against Serena’s ear, sucking her ear lobe gently. 

“Not here…….come home with me” Serena stated.

“Really……..oh god Serena that would be….would be….” Bernie couldn’t finish her sentence because Serena had at this point lowered her head and had taken Bernie’s right nipple in her mouth sucking it slowly but strongly through the thin fabric covering it. 

“Auntie Serena……..the security officers are here.” Jason bellowed causing the surgeons to jump five feet apart, Bernie scrabbled to find her top, throwing Serena her camisole in the process. 

They were just smoothing down their hair when the door clicked open, Jason stood there with a huge grin of his face. 

“Are you in love again? Are you together?” He asked excitedly

“Yes Jason we are……..if that is ok with you?” Serena asked. 

“We want you to be comfortable Jason” Bernie added. 

“I love you both and you make each other happy” Jason announced. “Fletch asked me to stay at his tonight, he thinks you need some space to talk things over.”

“We do Jason, we need to make sure we agree on some things and some time alone will help us do that. Are you ok to stay there?” Serena asked and Jason nodded explaining they were having pizza and a movie night.   
Serena and Bernie gathered their things, Bernie had changed quickly into her normal clothes and they met again in the office.

“Ready?” Serena asked.

“So very ready” Bernie hummed as she kissed Serena again.

They walked out the office and stopped at the nurse’s station to thank Fletch.

“Its fine, we decided that you needed time alone” he said with a cheeky grin and a wink of his eye.

“Yes Fletch we are going to talk” Serena said in her best authority voice.

“If that’s your cover up for having a night of passion then you need to make it believable” Fletch smirked earning himself a stern stare from Serena. “All I am saying boss is that by having your blouse inside out and Ms Wolfe having your lipstick trailing down her neck, are probably not the most discreet factors.”

“Thankyou” Serena said smiling shyly as she removed her blouse and turned it the right way and then helped Bernie remove the lipstick. 

************************************************

They just made it through the front door, before Bernie slammed Serena against the closed door, kissing her with a passion Serena had never experience before. 

“Uh, Bernie please” She mumbled.

“What darling, tell me what do you want” Bernie asked pinning her to the door as she rubbed her body against her’s.

“I need you, I need to see and feel you naked against me and I need to feel you inside me” Serena moaned loudly making the most of having the house to themselves. Without a word or sign of acknowledgement Bernie scooped down and lifted Serena off her feet, carrying her with such strength as she made her way up the stairs.

“Oh Bernie darling your back”

“Shh…….you’re as light as a feather” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere Ms Wolfe”

“Good because I want all of you” Bernie sighed as she reached the top landing. “Which door?” She asked, before Serena directed her. They made it through the door and on the bed before they were gripping at each other’s clothes once more. Both were rid of their tops and trousers, lying next to each other in just their underwear.

“What are you smiling at?” Bernie asked.

“I feel like the cat who got the cream” Serena mumbled “I can’t believe that you are here, in my bed, in my arms……..the number of times I fantasied about this.”

“Me too, women like you don’t look at women like me normally” Bernie explained.

“Rubbish……I think I am the one punching above my weight here darling.” Serena stated.

“No I definitely am………but I suppose we might have to agree to disagree” Bernie said with a smile as she continued to run her hands over her new lover’s body.

“I would very much like to make love to you now, if you are happy too?” Serena asked shyly.

“Yes please” Bernie smirked as they kissed again, slower this time, full of moans and groans, full of passion and desire. Serena arched her back as Bernie unhooked her bra, Serena doing the same to Bernie before they both gasped at the sight of each other topless. 

“Oh…….yes…….that is amazing” Serena growled as Bernie sucked her nipples. Bernie had her fingers in the elastic of Serena’s knickers. Bernie was about to asked for permission to remove them, but Serena lifted her lower body off the bed acknowledging the desire to rid her of them.

“Mmm, just as I expected” Bernie muttered as she undercover her lover.

“What” Serena asked worried that something wasn’t right.

“Nothing sweetheart, you are so beautiful.”

“What did you mean just what you expected?” Serena asked.

“Your pubic hair, it is just like I expected, full dark curls and so soft” Bernie said as she run her fingers over it. 

“Oh Christ Bernie” Serena melted into Bernie’s touch. Bernie run her fingers slowly through Serena’s folds, studying every movement, every reaction, cataloguing every moan and gasp and sigh. It didn’t take long for Serena to come undone, and Bernie was in awe at the sight, her beautiful arched back, her rolling eyes and her mouth that had fallen open as words of encouragement and love poured from it. The sweat that was causing a stunning glow of pink skin, and the muscles that clenched hard around Bernie’s fingers.   
Serena didn’t need time to relax, to regain herself after her mind blowing orgasm, no she was keen, very keen to feel Bernie, to smell and see the wetness that she must be bursting with. She gripped the elastic of Bernie knickers and together they pulled them off. 

“Oh” Serena mumbled in surprise.

“I knew you were going to say that, as soon as I saw yours” Bernie announced as Serena stared at Bernie shaven pussy. 

“No hair at all” Serena smiled her eyes widen.

“Don’t worry everything else you do to it, is the same” Bernie explained. 

“Of course” Serena said as she mirrored the steps and movements Bernie had previously used on her, and she soon enough brought Bernie to her climax. 

“Fuck Serena, fuck…………how is it possible that you have never done that before” Bernie cried. 

 

******************************************************

They were curled up in bed thoroughly exhausted from the four orgasms they had each achieved, not that anyone was counting or anything. Bernie laid on her back, cradling Serena as she nestled into Bernie’s chest, their free hands interlinked. 

“Can I ask you something?” Serena eventually broke the blissful silence. 

“Of course baby”

“Your………err……….your…….oh Christ I am a bloody doctor and I am mumbling……..let me started again…….why do you shave your pubic area?” She asked with a little blush.

“Why don’t you shave yours?” Bernie threw the questions straight back at her.

“Oh……err……..I just never have, never even thought about it, no lover has ever asked me too, so I never did, I suppose. Err do you mind? Would you prefer it shaved?” Serena asked.

“I love it just the way it is darling……and I shave because that’s what you do in the army. I have been posted in some of the hottest places on this earth, its can get pretty sweaty and smelly after not having access to showers for days on end. Also sand does tend to get everywhere……….so shaving was more hygienic, when I left I just never got out of the habit of doing it.” Bernie explained. 

“I see, makes sense I suppose, does it feel different when you have sex?” Serena asked a little braver this time. 

“It’s nice when you receive oral sex, more intense I think” Bernie said shyly. “Is it ok shaven or would you like me to grow it?” she asked

“Oh no Bernie it is perfectly fine the way it is……….I promise you that” Serena said with a girlish giggle. 

“Maybe we could swap, I will grow and you can shave and we can see if there is a difference” Bernie said with a cheeky smile. 

“Maybe……….so you mentioned oral sex……” Serena said as she bit her bottom lip and disappeared under the duvet.


	17. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested - Sex on the beach is a alcoholic drink right? Bernie and Serena are on holiday, experimenting with cocktails, will one take their fancy?   
> Hot steamy story of the amazing fun you can have on a sandy beach.

Chapter 16 

Sex on the beach

“I am not having sex on the beach!” Bernie announced forcefully.

“Come on Bernie, we are on holiday after all………you should always try something new when you are on holiday, please!” Serena was almost begging.

“Darling it’s just not my thing, I sure it is wonderful……but it’s just not for me” Bernie protested.

“Why?” Serena asked. “Why isn’t it for you?”

“I just don’t do fruity cocktails, beer yes, wine yes, whiskey yes………….not some over sugared, colourful drink with ridiculous straws and umbrellas.”

“Not even for me?” Serena asked with her biggest puppy dog eyes.

“If I do will you leave me alone if I agree to have this sex on the beach?” Bernie asked knowing full well that Serena won’t leave her alone at all, they were only on their second day of their fortnight holiday after all. 

“I promise” Serena said crossing her heart.

Serena order two goldfish bowls of Sex on the Beach, when it arrived Bernie rolled her eyes, four, yes four stupidly bent colourful straws, three flowery umbrellas, and two stirrers in the shape of pineapples and let’s not forget the two sparklers, fizzing away as it is delivered to the table.

“Bottoms up” Serena says excitedly as she takes a selfie of the two of them with the drinks. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

Serena was true to her word, never did she again beg Bernie to have sex of the beach, the next night she begged her to have a mojito, the next night a screaming orgasm, the night after that a woo woo and so on, Bernie had been talked into having a concoction of weird but rather wonderful drinks every night of their holiday.

On their last night they were walking back to the hotel from the small but very lively town about twenty minute walk away. They had shared a fish bowl tonight, knowing that they had an early flight to catch. They wandered leisurely hand in hand along the sand, each holding their shoes as their feet tip toed in the cool sea as the waves made small gentle crashes again the shore line. 

“Have you enjoyed the holiday?” Serena ask softly

“Best holiday I have ever had” Bernie said as she raised their joint hands and kissed Serena’s gently.

“And you tried something new every night” Serena smiled.

“I did and I rather liked them if the truth be known…………however you didn’t try anything new” Bernie stated.

“I am so outgoing there aren’t many things I haven’t tried” Serena giggled the effects of the latest cocktail working its magic. 

“I know something new you can try” Bernie stated.

“What?”

“Sex on the beach” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Had that the second night we were here remember?” Serena asked.

“No I mean real sex on the beach”

“Oh you mean me and you having sex on the beach, this beach?” Serena stood shocked at the proposal. 

“Up for it?” Bernie asked.

“We are not having sex on the beach Bernie, there are some places that sand does not need to get lost in." Serena said giving Bernie a stern look, her hands on her hips. "So stop looking at me like that." She added.

"I’m looking at you with love my darling, I am looking at you like the goodness you are.” Bernie hummed in amusement.

"Stop being so over dramatic with the romance" Serena laughed again joined by Bernie.

"I'm guessing you've never had sex on a beach before?" Bernie asked.

“No darling you know full well I haven’t.” Serena stated. “Apart from the alcoholic beverage………..why have you?" There was only the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice as she asked.

“I fought in Afghanistan and Iraq for many years, both sandy deserts, so yes I have.”

“Not really a beach though” Serena pointed out.

“Close enough” Bernie smirked. "But it is one place I would love to have sex." 

Serena stepped forward and kissed Bernie, gently but with passion, romantic passion, love, she felt cared for, wanted and desired. Bernie moaned into the kiss as her arms wrapped tightly around her lovers waist, pulling her body closer to her, pulling her so close they almost became one.

"You look stunning in this dress Serena, it's very revealing." Bernie said as she run her hands up and down the silky material.

"I must say I rather like this shirt you’re wearing too” Serena said as her hands traced Bernie’s torso and lower stomach, brushing her fingers over the skin she found when she untucked it slightly.

"You're giving me mixed signals here Campbell” Bernie sighed pressing her forehead against Serena’s.

"I am teasing you darling, you know you love it.

"I mean, I'm not complaining, we're all alone out here after all" Bernie said giving Serena a lustful look.

"See something you like?" Serena asked as she bit her bottom lip. “Because I certainly do”

"Serena you're giving me mixed signals again."

"Would you shut up?” Serena scoffed.

"I'll shut up when you stop throwing mixed signals my way." Bernie Smirked.

Serena step closer and whispered sweet nothings in Bernie’s ear before taking her lips and kissing her with determination, her hands running through Bernie’s hair, pulling at it so she could change their position during their kiss. 

"You look good with your hair like that." Serena said panting looking at the mess she had made of Bernie’s hair. 

"Oh, you like the rugged look?" Bernie asked raising her eyebrow. Serena rolled her eyes at Bernie’s smug expression, "What if I do?" She reached up and brushed some stray hair away from her forehead, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at her. "Is that a problem?" she asked Bernie.

"Not. At. All." Bernie said drawing out each word as she kissed her lovers neck creating little sharp gasps from Serena’s opened mouth. "I think you'd look good the same way." Bernie smirked again when Serena started to try to pull away from her.

“No…Bernie………don’t you dare” Serena protested but it fell on deaf ears as Bernie run her fingers through Serena’s shorter locks while fighting her lovers hands away.

“Happy now?” Serena asked laughing at the bird nest Bernie had made of her hair.

“Very thankyou”

“Good I am pleased, the water looks lovely against the moon light doesn’t it?” Serena asked looking out to the slow moving water.

“It certainly does, we could………err we could always go skinny nipping” Bernie said.

“Can’t swim properly in the sea” Serena replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well you’re in luck, because I know how to give mouth-to-mouth" Bernie smiled before giggling.

“Why don’t we go and sit over there instead?” Serena suggested pointing to a patch of dry sand behind some rocks. Serena took Bernie by the hand and walked her slowly over to the large rocks.

“There that is better isn’t it not so public.” Serena stated.

“There you go again giving me mixed signals, and there was me thinking that you might just start to play nicely.” Bernie said as she looked intently into Serena’s eyes. , 

"Well I was thinking that this patch of sand would be more suitable for what you were wanting earlier." Serena said fluttered her lashes, slipping her fingers into the waist band of   
Bernie’s trousers. "But if you don't want too then, I can stop thinking about it."

Bernie’s gaze fell to Serena’s lips and within a second Bernie had Serena pressed up against the large rock, her hands laid flat against the rock either side of Serena’s head encasing her in that space.

Serena fingers gripped a fistful of Bernie’s messy hair, tugging sharply on it as she kissed Bernie back, this was what she wanted………the fight of their lips to gain dominance in the kiss, the taste of fruity alcohol clinging to her lips as Bernie kissed her hard enough ensuring that her lips would be bruised tomorrow.

Bernie removed her hands and took Serena’s waist firmly, she hauled Serena upwards in her arms. Serena gasped in surprise before wrapping her legs around Bernie’s waist instinctively grinding against her. Bernie nearly lost her balance as she left the security of the rock and started to walk towards the patch of beach Serena had pointed out, but she steadied herself, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Bernie knelt and laid Serena on the sand with such care, she immediately laid on top of her. Bernie trailed her lips over Serena’s perfect jawline and then down and slowly along her throat, her tongue flicking out against Serena beautifully tanned skin. Bernie’s hand slipped between them, ensuring that the dress was pulled up to Serena’s waist hastily allowing her to slide her hand between Serena’s thighs. Serena moaned and groaned delightful little sounds before gasping when Bernie cupped her pussy firmly. Serena was so turned on, more than she thought she would be, being outside, in the moon light, on a beach, with her lesbian lover……….It was so romantic that she could cry, her vision was blurred with love with desire, every nerve ending in her body was on fire with every touch Bernie made.

Bernie kept her weight above Serena with her left forearm pressed against the soft sand beside Serena’s shoulder. Serena’s hands roamed freely, following the curve of Bernie’s toned strong neck, over the ridge of her collarbone and down to her breasts, palming them through the thin material of her shirt.

“No bra…….Mmm………you are a naughty girl” Serena hummed.

“You’re not wearing one either, thought I would copy you” Bernie sighed in pure pleasure. “Have you only just noticed I wasn’t wearing one?” She asked breathlessly.

“Oh no I noticed before we left the hotel……..it’s been driving me wild all evening” Serena explained as she played with Bernie’s erect nipples.

“Oh god Serena, you are so good at that” Bernie moaned. 

“I love that you are so sensitive here” Serena replied sweetly as she pulled her hand’s away from Bernie’s breasts to unbutton her shirt slowly, once open she pushed it off her shoulders. 

She inhaled sharply when Serena’s lips covered her nipple, Serena’s tongue flicking over it and around it. 

“Mmm, you’re teasing me Serena”

“I am”

“Two can play at that game” Bernie hummed as she pulled Serena knickers to one side and dipped her hand further between Serena’s thighs, two fingers curled perfectly against Serena’s g spot, her thumb pressing against her clit rubbing it hard. Serena’s hips arched upwards at the touch, as she purred with pleasure.  
Bernie set a good steady pace, Serena was so responsive, thrusting and encasing Bernie in this passionate moment. Serena run her fingers up and down Bernie’s bare back, sometimes applying pressure, hard scratches that would leave marks other were so feather light she barely fell like she was being touched. 

“Serena” Bernie moaned as she jerked her head upwards to stare directly in Serena’s eyes.

"Stop teasing me please…….you know what I need darling." She cried.

“Do I now?” Serena said breathlessly as her orgasm started to build.

"You know what I want please Serena, please" Bernie begged as she grinding down on her lover. Serena smirked as she hooked her fingers into Bernie’s waist band, pushing her trousers down as far as she could without breaking apart, her knickers followed suit. 

Bernie leaned forward and caught Serena’s lips, the kiss this time was messy, hard, teeth knocking, tongues invading but so sexy. Serena pushed her hand down between Bernie’s legs, she found her wet and needy and pinched at her clit a few times before adding pressure to it and rubbing it hard and fast. Bernie was almost there, but not quiet, they both gasped as they grinded against each other.

Serena dragged her teeth over Bernie’s bottom lip, biting down and tugging at it. Bernie rocked her hips against Serena, urging her on. Never in her life would Serena ever imagine that she would have a hot woman fuck her on the beach. Sex on a beach was a drink, not a possible part of her life. But there again everything with Bernie was an awakening experience. Everything and anything was possible when she was with Bernie. She was bolder when she was with Bernie, and waking up each morning was so joyous because they were always curled up beside each other, Serena never dare imagine that she could be this happy and this in love.  
Serena cried out when Bernie finally started thrusting harder their hands hitting against each other’s as their bodies thrusted together, both so close to their climaxes. There was nothing slow or gentle about it they drove forward again and again and again, groaning every time their hips slammed together. Their lips bruising each other’s with hard kisses, but they both liked it rough, the thrill of it all adding to their enjoyment. 

Serena hook her legs around Bernie forcing their hands to reach deeper inside each other, the thrusts became firmer Serena looked up and straight into Bernie’s eyes.

“I love you so much Bernie” Serena moaned as she felt Bernie’s muscles trembling around her fingers.

“I love you too baby, god I am so close, right on the edge.” Bernie moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as she rocked down against Serena faster.

Her release hit, hard and fast, and the sight and sound of it pushed Serena right over the edge with her. Serena’s hips rocked upwards sharply, as she cried out allowing her orgasm to carry her through the intensity of it all before she relaxed back against the soft sand completely sated. Bernie sank forward against her, her lips brushing over hers, a soft hum escaping from them both.

"Aren't you a lucky girl getting what you wanted?" Serena quipped, her voice rich but quiet.

"I already was." Bernie replied tilting her head to kiss Serena’s check. "Because I have you." She hummed beautifully. “The love of my life, my soulmate”


	18. A rose  for the lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story that has been shared with me.....its valentines day, Serena is in Holby, Bernie in Sudan. But Serena finds the perfect present to send half way across the world for the woman she loves.

Chapter 17

A rose for the lady.

“So how much will it be if I want it recorded delivery?” Serena asked the post office worker.

“£8.50 madam”

“OK I will go for that one please.” Serena said taking the money from her purse.

“Can I ask please what is in the parcel?” The post office worker said.

“Oh….it’s….it’s just a cuddly toy, for my partner, a valentine’s gift.”

“OK madam there we are, here is your receipt.”

“Thank you” Serena said as she returned to her car, instantly pulling her phone from her pocket and texting Bernie.

‘Hey baby, I have just sent you a parcel, hope you like it Text me when you receive it………DO NOT OPEN IT until I say. 143 XXX’

 

****************************************************************

 

A week had past and Serena still hadn’t heard from Bernie in regards to the parcel. She sat in the lounge feeling a little down hearted, tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and she had really hoped that the parcel had reached Bernie by then. Serena had been back in Holby for three months, they had enjoyed a lovely few months together in France, and when Bernie left for Sudan, Serena decided it was time to come home. She had fallen back into the swing of life at Holby. Some days were still hard, not because she was still grieving but because she didn’t have her Bernie by her side. Bernie was three months into her six month tour and Serena was really missing her. They texted when they could, spoke most days via the phone and video called every week. But it wasn’t enough, Serena wanted Bernie here, where she belonged.

Just then her phone beeped breaking her deep thoughts.

‘Hello my darling………how is your day going, it’s hot here, really hot. I received your parcel today. 143 xx’

‘Are you somewhere private?’

‘In my tent at the moment, so yes private enough, why Serena?’

‘Put your ear phones in’

‘OK….you have me guessing now what this is all about’

‘Do as you are told Berenice’

‘OK…OK…ear phones are in Ms Campbell’

‘Open the parcel and watch the video I am going to send you’

Bernie did as she was told opening the parcel to fine a red rose. A cuddly toy red rose. A long green stem firm and covered in a bright green velvet material and the bud was bright red velvet, and was open and for all the tea in china it looked very realistic. Bernie smile as she held it in her hand, instantly smelling Serena’s perfume on it. Her phone beep, Serena had sent the video, Bernie sat so she was comfy and opened the file.

Serena was sat on their bed in just her underwear, a bright pink satin set with black lace detail. She was holding the rose and looking directly into the camera.

“Hey baby, so this is a little present for you…….as you know in England the giving of a single red rose if one of the most romantic things you can give a person. As it is Valentine’s   
Day I wanted to make sure you had the most personal and romantic gift I could give you.”

Bernie smiled as she held the rose gently.

“So you can probably smell my perfume on it that is because the rose has been nestled in my cleavage, keeping it warm, covering it in my scent.” Serena said as she held the rose between her magnificent breasts. 

“The question is my darling, what shall I do with this end?” Serena asked as she turned the rose around and showed her the stem. 

“Now Berenice Wolfe I am sure you would have a nice plan for this, so why don’t you tell me what you want me to do. I have several different video’s recorded, based on the different things you might say……text me now” Serena ordered. Bernie smiled, she loved Serena’s butter wouldn’t melt act. She knew fully well as did Serena what her answer would be, so she played along and texted her back.

‘I want you to circle the stem around your nipples, then I want you to circle your clit with it’

Serena smirked when she read her lovers text, she knew Bernie so well, she selected a video she had pre-recorded and sent it to Bernie. Bernie smiled as she opened the video. Serena was now naked and laid out on their bed. She had the rose stem in hand and circled her nipples just like Bernie had suggested, after a while she trailed the stem down her body, holding it against her labia. Bernie held her breathe, how did Serena know I would want this………how many other scenarios had Serena videoed? Bernie thought to herself.  
Bernie looked on as Serena slowly opened her folds and pressed her tip of the stem onto her swollen clit, moaning and groaning as she did so. Bernie took in all those beautiful noises, it had been so long since she heard them. She watched on as Serena expertly thrusted the stem onto her clit. Bernie could see how wet Serena was getting, more importantly she could hear how wet her lover was getting, basking in the glorious sound.   
Serena then slowly dragged the stem from her clit down through her folds to the entrance of her vagina. Bernie heard the heavy breathing and pure anticipation from Serena as she circled the entrance of her wet vagina, before gradually inserting the hard stem inside herself.   
Serena gasped and moaned loudly as the stem filled her. It wasn’t particular wide but it was long and the velvet texture was out of this world against the walls of her vagina. 

“Oh fuck………god that’s good” Serena mumbled.

Bernie watched on biting her bottom lip hard, her own arousal building. Serena inserted the stem as far as she could, thrusting it in and out of herself. Her pace quicken as did the moans and pleads she made. Bernie couldn’t tear herself away from the close up shot of her lovers pink wet pussy, the hand pumping the bright green stem in and out of herself.

“Oh god……….oh…..Bernie” Serena cried before she retracted the long stem, she then changed the angle of the camera to show her face as she lifted the stem to her mouth, licking along it her tongue flicking against the cum that was coating it. She then lifted it to her nose and breathed in, closing her eyes and moaning. 

“Mmm it smells so good, tastes so good.” She kept repeating.

“Can you smell it Bernie?” she asked and Bernie instantly took the rose she was holding and stiffing the stem, rolling her eyes and licking her lips as she inhaled the sweet scent that was Serena’s damn hot sexy pussy, she ran the stem along her nose, she sucked the tip of it and tasted her lover for the first time in three long months.

“Oh fuck Serena…yes” Bernie groaned silently. She tried to focus back on the video and watched Serena return the stem to her glorious pussy, this time forcing it into herself at a much quicker and harder pace. Her hips rolled, her moans filled the empty room, her mouth fell open and her head flipped back. 

“Fuck……….uh…uh…uh…..yes….yes…..oh fuck” Serena cried over and over again.

“Baby please, please fuck” She pleaded and begged. 

“If you were here Bernie, I would fuck you senseless” she cried as her orgasm hit.

The video then went off. Bernie was speechless she was just getting into it. Serena texted Bernie.

‘Well what do you think to that then?’

‘Holy shit Serena that was one of the hottest thing I have ever seen’

‘Good and what do you think to the rose?’

‘Oh darling it’s beautiful even more so now that I know where it has been and that I can smell you on it.’

‘There’s another video….want to see?’

‘Oh yes Serena my darling of course I want to see’

Bernie’s phone beeped again and she open the video Serena sent. She had to rub her eyes as she watched on, not quite believing what she saw.

“This is my second orgasm” Serena panted just loud enough to hear along with her moans and groans as she thrusted the stem into herself at a really quick pace.

Bernie felt the wetness between her legs, it was starting to feel uncomfortable, she moaned as she heard Serena speak again.

“This is……oh fuck……….this is my th….third org…..fuck….orgasm” She cried loudly, her body clearly shaking as the waves danced over her.

Bernie couldn’t wait any longer, she opened the button and pulled down the zip of her combat trousers, her right hand diving into her knickers. She was wet, really wet…..she pressed a finger onto her clit and felt the throbbing of it. 

“This….my…beautiful darling is my…..sweet lord………this is my fourth orgasm………..fuck……….fuck……..uh…uh…uh…yes….B..E…R..N..I..E” Serena squeezed. 

“Oh fuck” Bernie mumbled as the video stopped she was so close to orgasm herself. Then her phone rang…..

“Bernie darling?”

“Mmm”

“Oh good I take it you enjoyed that?”

“Mmm”

“Are you touching yourself darling?”

“Oh yes”

“Good girl, I want you to cum for me darling, stay on the phone and let me hear you cum” Serena said.

Bernie had to flip onto her tummy, her head buried into her pillow the phone close by. Her wrist aching from the weight of her body on it as she rode her fingers. The rose placed right next to her, she inhaled the sweet smell of Serena’s perfume and the musky smell of her vagina. 

“Uh….uh…mmm…..uh….uh….Oh Serena…..oh….I am so fucking wet…..uh…uh….mmm…..fuck….I want to cum…..”

“Then cum” Serena said taking in all the lovely sound her lover was making, storing them into her memory. 

“Oh……fuck….uh….uh…mmm…..mmm…uh…yes…I plead that you can hear me.” Bernie muffled her cries as she buried her face into her pillow. 

“Fuck” Bernie panted.

Then there was silence, only the sound of a distance breathless hum.

“Fucking hell Serena………what the hell are you trying to do to me?” Bernie laughed

“Glad you enjoyed it” Serena said with a smirk that Bernie knew she would be wearing. 

“More than enjoyed it………you are so brave baby”

“Brave?” Serena asked. 

“Doing that for me……….wanting to please me that much that you would do all that.”

“I wanted to do it baby, I wanted to show you how much I miss you, how much I want you, how much I need you, how much I love you.” Serena sighed.

“Oh my sweet darling……..I love you so much.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day my darling Bernie, you are the love of my life sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Serena, you err, you will receiving your present tomorrow.” Bernie mumbled.

“Present?”

“Valentine’s present” Bernie explained.

“Oh what is it?” Serena asked.

“Oh no you don’t madam……wait and see” Bernie chuckled.

“I love you Bernie”

“I love you Serena”


	19. Discretion is my middle name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Bernie is in need of a date, she searches her friend list, no one is suitable so she searches on the internet and there she finds Serena Campbell.

Discretion is my middle name

My name is Serena, I am a curvaceous 52 year old professional woman. I am passionate and enjoy the company of a good woman. I am available for public events, for private meetings and I am very discreet. If you are looking for a good time, some intellectual conversations and fun then message me....tell me about yourself. Xxx

Bernie looked the screen of her laptop, this Serena was so far the only advert that had caught her eye on this website her buddy had shown her. She took a deep breath and clicked the reply button.

Hi Serena, My name is Bernie I too am 52. I am an ex-army major medic but now work for the NHS. In my line of work you meet hundreds of people very day it is hard to meet women that you could actually date and have relationship with. I was married or 25 years hiding the fact that I was a lesbian and after my girlfriend and I broke up for the last time, I became very lonely and bored. At first I thought that I would love my freedom, but this euphoria didn't last very long I was lonely very quickly. And now I find myself in need of a date to save face. I have the annual LGBT ball at work to attend and my boss wants the highest ranking consultant to have a pretty woman on my arm to show how supportive the hospital are towards LGBT.

I have read your profile and I really like your picture so was wondering if you were free this weekend to attend the ball with me? If you are can you send me your price list? Thank you Bernie x

 

Bernie sat back in her chair huffing at how stupid this all was, why did she need a woman on her arm to prove that she was gay? She was just about to shut the computer off deciding that this was a stupid idea when an email popped up.

Hi Bernie  
You sound amazing, I always wanted to date a doctor. I am free this weekend, my price list is below.  
Day time weekend rate (10am to 6pm) £400 /£700 if you want sex. Night time weekend rate (6pm to midnight) £700/£1000 if you want sex. Overnight stay £300 / £500 if you want sex- that is on top of the rates above. And I am 100% gay so no dodgy porn star. Let me know your thoughts.  
Serena x

 

Bernie read on, she was interested, she liked the women on screen so took the plunge and agreed on the night rate without the sex.   
She explained in a message, what she wanted and what the event entailed. She shared information about herself... the kind of things that a partner would know if she was asked.  
They spent the next hour emailing each other, just chatting it felt like they could really get on well with each other. But then Bernie remembered that this was a service she was paying for therefore of course Serena was able to put her at ease.

Saturday evening came around all too quickly, Bernie was stood outside a bar in town, the place they agreed to meet before heading to the ball. Bernie stood shivering in the chilly September air. A black tux on, black high heels, her hair in a neat French pleat. A taxi pulls up and a beautiful woman gets out, Bernie sees the red high heels first, then the stockings and then the bright red dress that matched the shoes perfectly. Bernie smiled and was unable to tear her eyes away from the strapless dress that shown her perky and rather massive breasts off just right. Bernie’s mouth was dry, this woman was a goddess, and then the pretty face hit her as she smiled at the beautiful woman approaching her.

"Great to finally meet you, Serena." She said.

"Finally" Serena said, embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you are ready for this"

"I'm ready" Bernie cough nervously as she spoke. They stood there and looked at each other. 

"I feel like we're already friends," Serena said as she smiled and leaned in and kissed Bernie again, but this time on the mouth. "Let's have some fun," she said leaving Bernie a little taken back.

They made their way to the boutique hotel near the bar they had met at.....they went over the story of their relationship as they walked.   
1\. Haven't been together long  
2\. Met through a Friend  
3\. It's not anything serious yet.  
4\. This is the first big event Bernie has taken her too.

They entered the crowded ball room and after grabbing a glass of champagne each the networking started. Serena was amazing she was very interested in the work Bernie did, she soon understood the job and asked a lot of questions. The story they had made up was believable even to them, so much so that when Serena effortlessly reached out to hold Bernie’s hand she didn’t flitch. They comfortably held hands and moved closer to each other as they talked held hands changed to arms around waists holding each other as closely as they could. Serena then asked Bernie to dance to which she naturally agreed to. Serena held Bernie close her, her arms wrapped nicely around Bernie’s neck, as Bernie’s hands settled effortlessly on Serena’s hips.

 

“Thank you for this....you are a hit, they all love you.” Bernie said smiling at Serena sweetly.

“No thank you I am having a great time.” Serena smiled back.

“Ha……You have to say that, you’re getting paid to enjoy yourself.” Bernie said with a little smirk.

“No I mean it.....I haven’t always been an escort Bernie, I only started doing this job to get me through med school but the more I worked the more I earnt and the less time I had to study. I failed my final year so moved to escorting full time. Well until I married one of my clients and had a child. Then the arsehole started to see escorts said I wasn’t good enough for him anymore, that I didn’t turn him on, so we divorced…….he took every and I was left broken. I needed money so stared this again.” Serena honestly explained.

“I'm sorry I didn't know.” Bernie said apologetically.

“Don’t be”

“Well he is a knob, you are beautiful Serena, and you certainly are a turn on, please believe me” Bernie said as she looked Serena directly in the eye.

“Only if you believe me……….I am honestly having fun....really I am” she said and she stepped forward and kissed Bernie again on the lips, a slow gentle kiss.   
Immediately they both felt the electricity serge through them. It was incredible. They looked at each other and smiled.

“I need some air” Serena said leading Bernie out to the balcony. Bernie leant again the cold stone stair case, Serena moved so close to her that she encased her, causing Bernie skin to change into a hundred, thousand goose bumps.

“I would really like to kiss you again” Serena whispered as she leant forward pressing her lips against Bernie’s. The kisses became more passionate now, and Bernie could feel her hot, sweet breath on her face. Serena sucked on her tongue and she smiled.

'Mmm" Serena sighed.

“Serena I haven't paid for this.... you were my date. You have done your job amazingly well but it's nearly midnight my time is up.” Bernie looked at her watch to confirm the time.

“How about I give you a discount I really don't want the night to end.” Serena suggested.

“I err I” Bernie was lost for words.

“When did you last feel a woman against you Bernie? A hot sexy naked woman pressed up against you inside you......you know you want to………..you can feel the chemistry between us right?” Serena said as she slowly and gently kissed Bernie’s neck and ear.

“Serena it's one thing paying for date but paying for sex that's just not my thing……….sorry.” Bernie explained.

“OK I won't charge you....it’s on me……….it’s just that I really like you Bernie and I would like to see if this could be more than a financial agreement.” Serena said nervously. “I....I really like you, you are in fact my dream woman” She added as she took Bernie in her arms again.

"I'm a little nervous" Bernie said. “It's err……it’s been a while” Bernie mumbled shyly.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." Serena said breathing heavily at the electricity between them.

She pulled Bernie even closer and kissed her neck and behind her ear. Bernie was in heaven as she released a low husky moan. 

“Shall we get a room?” Serena asked.

“Mmm I think we should” Bernie said breathlessly breaking away from Serena taking in her body and face and eyes…….just wanting to make sure this was the right thing to do.

Once the key was in her hand and they were safely in the lift Serena kiss Bernie again.

"Mmm" she said. "You have no idea how hot I'm going to make you, do you?" She purred.

"You're making me even more nervous now." Bernie stumbled as she spoke.

Once in the room, Bernie could hardly move the nerves had completely taken over, she hadn’t planned for this to happen, wasn’t really prepared for this to happen. Serena took Bernie by the hand sensing her nerves and walked her to the bed. Serena slowly took off her dress allowing it to drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and moved closer to Bernie, undoing each button on her shirt really slowly, kissing the newly exposed skin. Serena removed her underwear and stood allowing Bernie to take in all her glory, Bernie swallow hard, her mouth dry, her eyes burning, her skin on fire. 

“May I?” Serena asked as she unhooked Bernie’s bra. Bernie shivered as she held her breathe, Serena hooking her fingers into the elastic of Bernie’s knickers slowly pulling them down, before moving her onto the bed, Serena got on top of her and grinded her pussy against Bernie’s. She kissed and suck her way over Bernie’s body, paying extra special attention to her breasts, she glided her tongue down Bernie’s belly and open mouth kissed her pussy.  
Bernie moaned as she caught Serena looking up at her, a flash of her incredible smile between kisses she peppered Bernie’s pussy in. Serena spread Bernie’s legs further apart, she pushed her pussy lips apart with her fingers and licked harder and sucked on Bernie’s clit. She put her hands under Bernie’s arse and buried her face in the glorious pussy Bernie willingly gave to her. 

Bernie moaned and bucked her hips, Serena looked up at Bernie again and then took her hand and squeezed it before laying it on her head encouraging Bernie to grab her hair as she fucked her pussy with her tongue. Bernie did as Serena wanted and she gripped the fistful of hair tighter as she arched her back, she held her breath as her orgasm hit, she nearly fainted with pleasure. 

Serena moved up to Bernie’s body taking in her gorgeous face.

"That was amazing," Bernie sighed with pleasure. 

"I'm glad." Serena announced proudly. "You came so hard"

"I did” Bernie said a little embarrassed.

They kissed again and began a long languorous lovemaking session. Serena had Bernie in every position she could think of, she made Bernie cry out in pleasure as she licked and sucked Bernie’s pussy from behind, as she fuck her pussy with her fingers.  
She made Bernie shake with desire as she wrapped her gorgeous legs around Bernie and grinded against her pussy once again, having one explosive orgasm after another.

"You are insatiable Serena" Bernie panted.

"So are you." Serena huffed.

"You took the lead." Bernie moaned as she pressed her fingers deeper into Serena’s pussy.

"I couldn't resist you, you are sexy and so beautiful I just had to have you." Serena groaned in delight.

"Does that feel nice" Bernie whispered as Serena rolled her eyes.

Serena moaned and Bernie swiftly got on top of her and kissed her. Serena frantically kissed back. Bernie broke the kiss and moved to kiss and sucked on Serena’s breasts, nibbling and biting on her nipples. She moaned louder. Bernie licked down her chest and belly and took her fingers out of Serena’s pussy and sucked on them.   
Bernie took her time, enjoying the sweetness of Serena’s pussy juice’s as she flattened her tongue and licked Serena’s now swollen clit. Serena shuddered under her as she pulled her fingers through Bernie’s unruly hair. Bernie smirked as she heard Serena’s breaths becoming more rhythmic, as she moan loudly, her perfect body arch as her legs and her hips began to shake as she came. 

Bernie kissed and licked Serena’s pussy again and then she pulled Bernie toward her. 

"Oh my God" she said. "That was so fucking good." Serena sighed

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bernie said as she started to kiss Serena again. “Mmm you are so amazing, I just want to remember every inch of you” she mumbled into a kiss. 

“You don’t have to remember Bernie, not if you don’t want to……….I err……….I mean if you wanted to do this again, I would be more than happy to………err………….what am I trying to say…….Bernie I like you, a lot, and I would really like to see you again. Not as a business arrangement, as a…….”

“A friend?” Bernie asked “Or as a lover?”

“Yes a lover, I want to get to know you” Serena said shyly.

“Sounds perfect” Bernie said as she yet again buried her head between Serena’s legs.


	20. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Bernie and Serena go on holiday and need a little in flight entertainment.

Flying High

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to your British Airways flight. My name is Captain Nena, and we are joined today by First Officer Scott and Junior Office Marsh. We have just received confirmation from ground control that we the run way is clear and that we are ready for take-off. The conditions are fabulous for flying and we do not envision any stops so please sit back and relax and enjoy your flight"

Serena reached over and gave Bernie's thigh a gentle squeeze, they shared a knowing loving smile, as the flight attendants finished their final checks ensuring that everyone’s seat beats were firmly fastened.

"Chock’s away,” Serena said with a cheeky giggle.

Bernie wasn't scared of flying far from it however she found herself pushing her body back into her seat as she felt the throttle of the plane take force as it picked up speed along the tarmac ready to take off.

"OK darling?" Serena asked concerned.

"Mmm....yes....just always reminds me of going on tour....the first step of any tour started with a flight to whichever war zone we were needed in. The taking off just brings back all the anticipation, the nerves." Bernie mumbled as she gripped tightly to the leather covered arm rests of her seat.

"It's ok my darling......no war zones this time just a luxurious holiday in Florida." Serena said squeezing her lover’s thigh a bit harder. She looked at Bernie full of love and concern but was blown away at the sight she saw. Bernie's brow knitted in concentration and god did she look sexy.......even more so when she held her breathe when the engines growled and the vibrations of the plane taking off tickling their bums through the leather seats.

"There all done" Serena said as she peered out of the window and watched the buildings and trees shrink beneath them.

“It’s a lovely clear sky out there.” Bernie said as she relaxed.

“Sure is" Serena said, stroking the soft blonde strand of hairs behind Bernie's ear.

"One question" Bernie said.

"Yes darling” 

"Why first class? Why spend all that extra money?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"You can't put a price on comfort darling. It's a long flight, I want a comfy seat, lots of leg room and good food" Serena explained.

"Waste of bloody money...." Bernie huffed.

"Just because you like to rough it in fighter planes doesn’t mean I do" Serena giggled.

"Don't start pretending you're all lady like Ms Campbell.....we both know you like a bit of rough." Bernie said smirking.

Serena gazed at Bernie, not really hearing what she said in detail....she had only one thing on her and that was how sexy Bernie looked. The sudden throbbing between her legs awakening her to reality again.

"So Florida what do we have planned?" Bernie asked knowing Serena had everyday planned to an inch of its life.

"I thought we could go to the palm-lined shore of Sombrero Beach” She hummed happily. “There are some fantastic restaurants.....so we can feast on lobster claws and steak and giant prawns."

“And amazing world beers?” Bernie said with a smile.

“More like the most expensive Shiraz” Serena smirked.

"Sounds amazing.....how about the beaches of Sarasota where the sand is as white as icing sugar? I would love to actually sit on the sand and sunbath.....instead of fighting on it." Bernie said reflecting back to her army days.

'Mmm yes we can swim in the ocean and share salty kisses." Serena smiled as she rubbed her nose affectionately against Bernie's.

"It's gonna be magical...this holiday....just what we need." Bernie smiled. "Two glorious weeks just the two of us...doing what we want when we want.... think of all the sun cream I get to rub into this beautiful body of yours" Bernie licked her lips flirtatious.

“Imagine that” Serena said as she lent her head on Bernie’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a while the food was handed out along with the champagne they ordered. Bernie rested her eyes as the in-flight movie started. She smiled as she felt Serena return to her position curled into her side, her head resting on Bernie's shoulder.

“I can’t believe we’ve not done it yet" Serena whispered into Bernie's ear seductively about an hour into the movie.

“Done what?” Bernie mumbled quietly in a sleep tone thanks to Serena waking her from her light slumber.

“Joined the Mile High Club . . . I mean, it’s embarrassing really....when you think of all the other weird and wonderful places we have enjoyed sex" Serena said very matter of fact.

“I don’t think it’s something you can just do on a whim, Serena it requires a certain amount of planning, like actually booking a flight. We haven’t done it yet because this is the first flight we have taken together” Bernie pointed out.

“Planning? Well ok I understand that it does help if you are on a flight together but apart from that planning is ridiculously un-necessary. That’s the whole point of it.......you just sneak into the toilet and go for it......that’s what makes it so exciting.”

"Serena" Bernie protested.

"Oh come on live a little Wolfe" Serena hummed into her ear.

“Really? You are seriously saying that to me?” Bernie mocked a shocked face.

“You’re just a pussycat Wolfe, the big macho army medic doesn’t fool me……you’re just to scared”

“Is that a challenge Campbell?”

“I would say so YES!”

“Well then Ms Campbell, hold onto your hat because the challenge is accepted.” Bernie said with a smirked that was matched by Serena.

Bernie didn't say another word instead she took the blanket that was neatly folded in the back of the seat in front of them and laid it across Serena and herself. Serena snuggled back in against Bernie and closed her eyes as she felt her lover’s hands upon her breasts. She hummed quietly as Bernie's hands fist the soft smooth skin, how her fingers tweeted and pinched the erect nipples.

Serena's right hand moved slowly across Bernie's body until it sat perfectly cupping her pussy. Bernie gasped a little as she felt Serena long strong fingers pressing through her light cotton trousers.

They teased each other like this for a while.....wanting to build each other up enough that once they decided to descend into the loo they would be able to get each other off quickly. In a series of sleek movements under the blanket both were extremely aroused. Serena had let out a couple of moans which earnt her a look or two of disapproval from Bernie. In that moment however Serena didn’t care, she was focused on one thing and one thing only…….being pleasured by Major Berenice Wolfe and then pleasuring her in return. Serena was certain on one thing she was wet, her clit was screaming to be touched, she couldn't sit still.

"You ok baby?" Bernie asked sincerely.

"Mmm" Serena hummed.

"You sure.....you look rather flushed" Bernie said a little louder.

"I…….err……..I….oh god.....don’t stop" Serena whispered as she turned her head into Bernie's neck.

"Excuse me....miss" Bernie called to the flight attendant.

"Bernie what....?" Serena asked shocked not knowing what was happening.

"Yes madam"

"Hello my name is Major Wolfe I am a trauma surgeon and this is my friend senior consultant Doctor Campbell. She is feeling rather unwell. I think she has had an allergic reaction to the food, did I detect cinnamon in the desert we had?"

"Oh I'm not sure Major, I can certainly find out if you...." the flight assistant became flustered.

"I am sure there was....is there anywhere I can take her to examine her and assess the situation, she has an intolerance to cinnamon you see?"

"You could bring her into the staff area...or err" the fight assistant mumbled.

"Would I be able to take her into the loo? It's just if it is a reaction I might need her to emesis."

"To what?"

"Sorry to emesis, to vomit, throw up...err to forcefully expose the contents of her stomach” Bernie said causing Serena to release a little snigger.

"Yes that’s fine.....please get her to the bathroom. I shall ensure you're not interrupted." The young woman said rather rushed and panicking.

Bernie held her arm firmly around Serena’s waist, assisting her as they moved towards the toilet. She opened the door and was pleased to see that the toilets in first class were much larger than normal standard sized aeroplane loo’s. Once the door was shut and locked, Serena raised her head and gave a wicked look at her lover.  
“That was a sly move Wolfe, abusing your status as a major and a medical professional.” Serena smirked as she spoke which drove Bernie crazy.  
“Do me a favour Campbell………shut up and kiss me” Bernie moaned as their lips locked. They kissed with passion, hot and wet lips danced across each other’s faces and necks.  
The next manoeuvre was however a lot tricky. They both had their trousers unzipped and wedged down a little, even with the extra space of the first class toilet facilities, having sex was rather restricted. 

“Wait….look we can’t do this together” Bernie said looking at it logically.

“What do you suggest?” Serena asked as she continued to palm Bernie’s left breast while kissing her neck.

“Why don’t I sit on the loo and you can straddle me?” Bernie suggested.

“Trousers off?” Serena asked.

“I think so” Bernie licked her lips as she watched as Serena quickly removed her trousers and knicker, just for good measures.  
Bernie lowered the loo seat lid and sat waiting for her lover. Serena approached Bernie with a swagger in her hips, she laid her right hand on Bernie’s left shoulder, settling herself as she straggled Bernie’s lap. Bernie gently guided her three fingers into Serena. The sensation was exhilarating, almost tantric, but Bernie was in no position to thrust, so Serena took the lead, slowly rocking her hips backward and forward, side to side riding her lover’s fingers. Bernie’s body was quite rigid against Serena’s, she was using her core strength to ground her, to allow Serena to rock herself to orgasm. Serena held Bernie’s shoulders firmly, her back arched, her head tilted back and gentle moans escaped her lips.

“Shush baby, cum quietly……….you can do that can’t you darling cum quietly for me?” Bernie mumbled. Serena didn’t answer she just quicken her pace and as she dug her nails into Bernie’s shoulders she came…………much harder that she thought was possible. Her head was spinning, the altitude of the plane causing the blood to rush to her head, which only intensified the orgasm she was having. 

“Oh Bernie that was spectacular.” Serena groaned in her mouth as they kissed.

“I am pleased baby” Bernie said as she kissed Serena back passionately.

“Swap?”

“Fuck yes” Bernie growled.

Serena stood used some of the loo paper to soak up the wetness that had pooled in her pussy. She stepped into her knickers and trousers and swapped places with Bernie, who practically had her trousers down before she left her seat. 

Bernie mounted Serena’s lap, much quicker and rougher than Serena had done. Serena was ready and waiting, three strong fingers stood to attention and soon disappeared into Bernie’s hot wet welcoming pussy.

“Oh fuck” Bernie silently groaned as the three fingers stretched her. Bernie was straight to business, her pace went from nought to sixty instantly, she gasped as she felt her heart accelerating against Serena’s breast. She turned her head sideways to catch a glimpse of Serena’s beautiful face, it was still flushed and sweaty. Her eyes were glazing over, mouth open and frown ever creasing. It was an expression Serena knew well, that was Bernie’s sex face, the face she pulled as she was about to cum. The face that was truly Serena’s favourite, mainly because it was reserved for her and her alone. The plane hopped and bumped through the air, at first Bernie stilled but realising that it was just turbulence. Bernie used that to her advantage and started rocking and thrusting against Serena, much more vigorously the turbulence adding to the thrill.

“Oh sweet lord……fuck yes” Bernie mumbled as she buried her face into Serena’s neck. She smelled of perfume, smelt of soap and washing power and sex, yes Bernie groaned as she picked out Serena’s sexual scent and it was that, that tipped her over the edge.

“Oh yes…….oh baby I love you” Bernie said breathlessly as she hot her orgasm.

They settled for a few moments, until Bernie slowly moved off Serena’s lap, following her lovers lead in using the loo paper to soak up her cum. 

“That was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever encountered” Bernie said as a shiver shook throughout her entire body for what seemed like an eternity.

“That was fantastic baby, just like a lap dance in the air, but with lots of added extras.” Serena giggled.

“Major Wolfe, how is Doctor Campbell doing” They heard a voice that accompanied a knock on the door. 

“Much better thank you, just coming out now actually.” Bernie reported as she quickly replaced her knickers and trousers. 

“Really?” Serena asked as she splashed water on her face.

“Mmm, god I need a drink” Bernie said giving her clothes a final adjustment. They opened the door to find the flight attendant standing there.

“Everything ok?” The attendant asked.

“Yes seems that all she needed was a cold compressed and a few deep breathes.” Bernie smiled. “Thank you so much for your help, I will give my compliments to your senior   
before I leave.” Bernie said with a wink.

“It’s all part of the service, madam” The attended said “Now, if you wouldn’t mind returning to your seats, I will be over shortly and take a drink order.”

“Pleasure, thank you” Bernie said.

“Yes thank you” Serena said with a grin.

They sat back and relaxed in the cool leather seats.

“Serena”

“Mmm darling”

“Book first class every time we go away.”

“Not such a waste of money after all?” Serena asked smirking.

“Absolutely not baby”


	21. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested - Happy Halloween, Serena plans a party, plans a costume, thinks she has everything under control until Bernie walks in and stuns everyone with her fancy dress costume. Serena can't keep her eyes or hands off her.

Happy Halloween

"Aren't you too old to dress up?" Elinor stated.

"Oh Ellie really....it’s Halloween, it's meant to be fun." Serena pointed out.

"But a fancy dress party at home....it’s just gonna be full of old drunks." Elinor moaned.

"Well don't feel you have to attend." Serena snapped.

"Dad is coming I invited him”

"Oh you didn't..." Serena groaned

"What? Isn't it worth another try mum? He loves you and misses you." Elinor explained.

"Tough he can bloody miss me, I am not going there again Ellie.” Serena crossed her arms and pouted.

Just then the door opened and in came Bernie, coffee in one hand, files in the other.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company” Bernie mumbled an apology, turning again to exit.

"Don't be silly it's your office too, Elinor is just telling me how sad it is having this Halloween party" Serena explained as Bernie sat at her desk picking through the files not really listening to Serena.

It had been four months since they shared their first kiss. Three and a half months since they shared how they felt about each other. And three months since they had started acting like teenager's grabbing a quick snog when they could and quick fumbles here and there. Nothing more has happened yet, mainly because Bernie was keen not to rush Serena in this new Sapphic chapter of her life. But also Bernie was nervous, Serena Campbell is a goodness, Bernie knows she is punching above her weight. She knows there is a long line of admirers wanting Serena. First in the queue her bloody arseholes ex-husband.  
"Bernie are you listening?" Serena asked in a firm tone.

"Mmm of course” Bernie responded not even looking up from the file she currently had her head buried in.

"Elinor has invite Edward to the party....he says he misses me....that he still loves me.....that we should try again." Serena explained knowing that would make her listen.

At the sheer mention of Edward Bloody Campbell Bernie's head snapped up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

“Really? What did you say?” Bernie asked looking directly at Serena, the look they shared saying so much more than any words could. 

“Not a bloody chance” Serena said with a smirk.

They continued to look deep into each other’s eyes, lost in each other, the lust and rawness of their desires thick in the air. Something that did not go un-noticed by Elinor. 

“Is something going on here?” Elinor said breaking the silence.

“Only that we can’t decide what to dress up as” Bernie quickly stepped in.

“Bloody hell it gets worse……you are holding a fancy dress Halloween party the day after Halloween, and you don’t have a clue what to dress up as!”

“Any ideas?” Serena asked trying to play along, she in fact had her costume all planned out.

“Well you could go as killer surgeons” Elinor suggested.

“No that’s just bad taste darling” Serena said shaking her head.

“How about a dead zombie soldier? You were in the Army, do you still have your uniform?”

“Even worse bad taste Ellie, you forget Bernie saw many years of active service, lots of innocent dead soldiers.” Serena snapped with a disapproving frown.

“Oh yeah sorry didn’t think” Elinor mumbled. “How about a werewolf? Your name is Wolfe, it would be well funny.” She announced.

“I have a couple of ideas, just need to go into town and sort it all out.” Bernie announced. 

“Right, I’m off, dad is coming to pick me up…….he is taking me out for dinner.” Elinor announced as she stood and pulled on her coat. 

“Going anywhere nice?” Serena asked not really caring.

“Valentino’s” Elinor smiled widely

“Oh Ellie, that is a ridiculously expensive restaurant……….you really do have him wrapped around your finger don’t you?”

“Jealous?” Elinor raised her eye brow looking the double of her mother. “Why don’t you come along, it was always yours and dad’s special place.” Serena stared at Bernie, who stared back nervously hoping Serena would say no.

“Do I even need to answer you Ellie?”

“No mum, I get it….you’re not interested……but be warned he is gonna be after you at the party.” She said as she kissed her mum good bye and left the office. 

“You could have gone if you wanted to.” Bernie said starring at Serena. Serena smiled as she stood up and made her way over to Bernie. She sat on the desk just in front of Bernie, very close, so close that Bernie could feel Serena’s hot breathe on her. 

“What makes you think I wanted to go……..not when I could be here with you darling.” Serena almost purred as she spoke softly, seductively into her lover’s ear, ensuring she curled her tongue in and around Bernie’s ear just for good measures. Bernie moaned gently at the sensation, it was becoming increasing hard to restrain herself, especially when Serena behaved like this. But she gripped the arms of her chair tightly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had promised to wait until Serena was really ready. The truth be known Serena had been ready for a long time, but thought it very kind and loving that Bernie wasn’t pressurising her. 

“So you have a couple of ideas for your costume…….do I get any hints?” Serena asked flirtatiously. 

“Absolutely not….But I was wondering if I could get dressed at yours, what I have in mind isn’t something I think is appropriate to travel in.” 

“Mmm really…..well in that case yes you can” Serena said licking her lips slowly. “Oh and while you are at it Berenice…” Serena again lent in close to her. “Why don’t you pack an overnight bag and stay the night….I err….I think it’s time to develop our relationship don’t you?”   
Bernie’s eye grew dark, her body temperature rapidly increasing as was her heart beat and breathing. 

“Are you sure? I mean we could just…” Bernie mumbled but was quickly stopped by Serena’s index finger pressed against her lips. 

“I am sure, I am ready, have been for some time……….what do you think?”

“I think I love you” Bernie blurted.

“What?” Serena looked at her shocked.

“Shit….sorry…fuck…I…”

“What do you mean ‘you think’……….I know I love you” Serena softened her features. 

“You had me there….You’re right, I know I love you” Bernie said shyly.

“Here’s to the Halloween party then.” Serena said as she shuffled forward and took Bernie’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************

 

“The place looks amazing” Bernie said as Jason showed her the down stairs of the house. 

“Do you like my costume?” Jason asked.

“I do, what are you exactly?” Bernie questioned him.

“I am a zombie contestant on countdown”

“Of course you are!!!” Bernie laughed. 

“I have made punch, I have called it witches brew.” Jason announced proudly pointing at the bright red mixture in a cauldron. “And we have made creepy looking food” Jason said showing Bernie the dining table covered in platters of food. 

“WOW you have done so well, and the decorations look brilliant, where is your Auntie Serena?” Bernie asked still holding onto the two bags she had brought with her. 

“Upstairs, she said you are welcome to go up when you got here.”

“Thanks Jason” Bernie smiled as she left him to finish the preparations, as she went upstairs. 

“Serena” Bernie called as she knocked on the door of Serena’s bedroom.

“Come in darling” Serena’s husky voice carried through from the ensuite. Bernie walked in and placed her bags on the bed, she froze as she looked up and found Serena already dressed appearing from the ensuite. 

“Darling do close your mouth, you are not a cod fish.” Serena said with a wicked smirk. 

“You look….wow….you look amazing” Bernie stumbled as she spoke her eyes fixed solid to Serena’s shapely form. 

“I’m wonder woman” She announced.

“Yeah, a hot, very sexy, wonder woman……….you are stunning baby” Bernie said as she walked around Serena slowly taking in the whole costume. Serena stood posing, showing off the well fitted costume. Bernie started at the bottom, taking in the high heeled red knee high boots which fitted Serena’s carves snuggly. Her eyes moved up to the shiny blue skirt covered in the tiny white stars. Taking in the shiny gold belt that pulled tightly around her waist. Then the strapless shiny red corset with the gold wonder woman logo across the breasts. She bit her lip as she held out her hand to trace the silver cuffs that fitted around her wrists and the red cape which flowed loosely over her shoulders and down her back. 

“Do you like what you see?” Serena asked as Bernie settled in front of her.

“I love what I see, I love you, you are so beautiful and you look so very sexy.”

“Thank you….would you like any help with your costume?” Serena asked.

“Oh no….I will be fine……you can go, finish the preparations, greet your guests and I will be down shortly.” Bernie hummed happily as they cuddled. 

 

************************************************************************************************** 

 

The guests had started to arrive, Raf, Fletch and Lou were first to arrive, quickly followed by Ric and Morven. Some of the family had also come, all making the effort with some fabulous costumes. Serena worked the room greeting everyone, making sure they all had drinks. She did look at the clock several times wondering what on earth was keeping Bernie, she had been up there nearly an hour, but every time Serena had broken away from a conversation to try and escape upstairs the doorbell would ring again and another group of guest would arrive.

The music was pumping throughout the house, Serena had invited most of the neighbours so there wasn’t any worries about noise control. Bernie stood facing the mirror, was she sure she wanted to do this? Wanted everyone to see her like this? In the end she decided that she didn’t care what anyone else thought, what they would say, she had picked this costume with one thing in mind and that was to tease and please Serena Campbell. She stepped out onto the landing, looking down the stairs just in time to see Serena welcoming Edward, he had come dressed at the Joker from Batman. 

“Doesn’t really need much make up.” Bernie mumbled to herself as she watched on as Edward kissed Serena on the cheek, as he run his hands over her back, taking in her costume. But suddenly Serena’s attention was stolen, as were most of her guests as Bernie appeared in the room.   
Serena’s mouth went dry as she took in the extremely tight costume that hugged every curve of Bernie’s petite body. She had barely any skin on show, just her hands, her face and her feet that were encased in very high heeled black shiny shoes. The same shininess that matched the black PVC body suit, as she walked into the room Serena could see the black tail swinging behind her. 

“Cat woman” Edward announced loudly interrupting Serena’s concentration. 

“You’re the Joker” Bernie replied gaining her a large cheesy grin from Edward, the sort that made her skin crawl. “Which means that you must be Edward” She added.

“How did you know?” He asked confused, knowing that they had never met before. 

“The Joker….in more ways than one” Bernie said with a raised eye brow. 

“WOW Bernie you look amazing” Fletch said as a group of AAU staff approached her, she cursed them under her breathe because they were now in the way of her path to Serena. 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor mother” Elinor said as she walked past Serena laughing.

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

The party was in full swing, the food and booze were going down well Serena had spoken in length to everyone there apart from Bernie. She looked around searching the crowded room for her, she moved towards the kitchen and there she spotted her in the door way of the back door.   
Serena allowed her eyes to wander over Bernie’s body, her eyes took in the tightness of the costume it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Bernie had to be naked under her outfit, considering how smooth her entire body looked. The high heeled shoes made her already ridiculously slim legs look even sexier. 

“What a cute little arse" Serena said as she stood closely behind Bernie, cupping the tight PVC covered cheeks. “This is a very sexy costume."

"Thank you. I was hoping that you would like it." Bernie mumbled as she relaxed back onto Serena’s firm body. 

“Well, it's getting me all unnecessary, I am so turned on." Serena said bluntly not caring who heard her. Serena stepped closer, standing directly behind her so close her breasted pushed against the muscles in Bernie’s back. Serena ran her fingers through Bernie’s long dirty-blonde hair. She kissed the soft skin of Bernie’s neck. 

“Do you think I can make you purr?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"You know you can." Bernie moaned as the hot wet kisses continued. 

Then much to Bernie’s and Serena’s surprise, Serena was suddenly very brave, she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s body, her hands naturally settled on Bernie’s firm breasts. Serena started to grope them, feeling Bernie’s nipples get rock hard in her palms.  
Bernie moaned as she rolled her head. 

“Use your words Wolfe” Serena whispered deep in her ear.

“I want to be your sex kitten" She said as she gasped for air, shocking herself at her uncharacteristic flirting.

“Upstairs now” Serena ordered Bernie.

“How will we avoid everyone, explain our disappearance?” Bernie asked. 

“Shh……don’t worry about that.” Serena said as she led Bernie out of the back door, through the garden, out the garden gate and round the house to the front door. She pushed the door gently allowing them both space to get through without drawing attention to themselves. They climbed the stairs quickly and were soon locked in Serena’s bedroom.   
Silently and immediately they crashed together, their lips interlocking, hands grabbing at each other claiming everything they could. Serena took the lead, she needed to show Bernie that she was more than ready for this.

She lightly dragged her fingernails up and down Bernie's back causing little twitches and breathless sighs. Serena’s hands moved around to the front of Bernie’s costume, to the zipper, she slowly pulled it down….kissing the newly uncovered skin as the zip went lower and lower. Even though the costume was skin tight it actually came off easily, and once Bernie had stepped out if it Serena neatly placed it on the chair.

"Oh god" Bernie whispered as she stood naked in front of Serena, they had seen parts of each other during their mad groping and snogging sessions but never full body nudity. Bernie was becoming shy and nervous, Serena could sense it and before Bernie could react to it Serena kissed her, encasing her naked body in her arms. She kissed her mouth with passion, moved to her neck with tenderness and licked her way up to her lover’s ear with love. 

“You are so beautiful Bernie, I adore you baby but right now I really need you on your back, with your legs spread as wide as you can get them.” Bernie held her breath, she could feel the wetness dripping down her inner thigh. Serena could smell it, could smell her sexual scent and it drove her wild. She helped Bernie to the bed, once she was settled she straddled Bernie, setting to work worshipping her goddess. She began with her breasts, kissing, sucking and licking the rock hard nipples, biting them causing Bernie to arch her back a little more with each bite.

She moved down Bernie's body slowly kissing every inch of firm flesh that laid out in front of her. When she came face to face with Bernie’s pussy, she didn’t hesitate, she knew that this was how she wanted to pleasure her lover the first time they make love. Without a second thought Serena lifted Bernie’s leg by the ankle hooked it over her shoulder.   
Bernie moaned loudly her hands gripping at the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white immediately as she fisted the material tightly. 

"I want to hear you, my pretty little pussy cat." Serena hummed as she run her tongue along Bernie’s wet folds. 

“Oh fuck” Bernie groaned, feeling Serena’s hot breathe against her wetness sent shivers and goose-bumps across her body. 

Serena had received oral sex, but this….giving it……….was so new to her, but she loved it. Loved the smell, the taste, the heat, the muscles twitching and the shaking of her lovers thighs either side of her head. With each lick she enjoyed it more and more, she continued up the full length of Bernie’s lips ensuring that her tongue traced every fold of flesh until she found Bernie’s clit, which was swollen. Serena’s arousal grew at the sight and feel of it and she ensured that she gave it extra special attention.

"Ooh, FUCK!" Bernie groaned in pleasure as her body propelled off the bed.

As she licked, Serena gently and nervously entered two fingers into Bernie’s wet welcoming vaginal, she marvelled at the smooth texture inside Bernie’s vaginal. Bernie’s hand suddenly untangled from the bed sheet and grabbed Serena's hair, holding her head firmly against her clit as the barrage of licking took her higher, closer and deeper into her orgasm.

“Yes…..fuck…..yes…..oh….uh…uh….yes baby….yes…oh god” Bernie cried out over and over.

“Oh Bernie I love you, I love you so much” Serena cried as she watch the normally reserved and controlled Major, fall to pieces under the power of Serena Campbell’s tongue. 

Then Bernie climaxed, moaning so loudly that they were both sure everyone in the house must have heard. Bernie’s body was jumping as she came down from her high, Serena kissed her way back up Bernie’s now hot and sweaty body, stopping at her mouth. Their lips settled against one another’s. 

“You really are a pussy cat are you?” Serena asked quietly.

“Your little sex kitten" Bernie smiled sweetly.

They kissed, slowly, gently, kisses full of love and respect. 

“You were amazing darling” Bernie hummed causing Serena to blush.

“Really?”

“More than amazing, that was one hell of an orgasm……………can I err……….can I please repay the favour?”

“What about the party?” Serena asked worried that they had been gone for so long already.

“Listen darling” Bernie said. “No music, we have been up here for nearly two hours, I think the party is over.”

“Oh my god………I have been a terrible host.” Serena suddenly panicked.

“But one hell of a lover” Bernie smirked. 

“Let me just go and have a look, see if anyone is still here………..get into bed and be ready for me when I return to you baby” Serena kissed Bernie again and exited the room. 

She could hear voices as she walked down the stairs, the lounge was empty most of decorations were down. She followed the voices and made her way to the kitchen to find Elinor and Jason tying black bags up. 

“Hey….where did you disappear too?” Jason asked. 

“I err…I…what are you doing?” Serena mumbled.

“Cleaning up, thank god you brought disposable cups and plates, everything has been thrown away.” Elinor explained. 

“You missed the end of the party, people couldn’t find you to say goodbye” Jason said bluntly. 

“Yes….sorry about that, did everyone go off OK?” Serena asked. 

“Yes but we have lost Doctor Bernie” Jason said and instantly Serena blushed. “You both missed the apple bobbing”

“Don’t worry Jason I think Doctor Bernie and Mum have been bobbing with each other upstairs” Elinor said with twinkle in her eye.

“Bobbing for what exactly?” Jason asked confused. 

“Who knows Jason………you know what happens when mum is on the Shiraz.” Elinor laughed knowingly.

“Well I am going to bed, all that dancing has exhausted me” Jason announced. 

“Well…..when were you going to tell me about you and Bernie?”

“Darling…I….this is new, we….we have been together a little while nothing serious….but then…”

“But then she turns up to your party in the tightest sexiest costume she could find” Elinor smirked.

“Exactly and….well….we”

“Went and played cat and ball?” Elinor grinned seeing that she was making her mother blush. “It’s ok mum, she is nice….she is hot, you have great taste. I am assuming that she is   
upstairs in bed?”

“She is” Serena again blushed. 

“Well don’t keep your little pussy cat waiting, I am sure she would do anything for a quick stroke of her tummy”

“Thank you Ellie….but that’s just a tad too much” Serena held out her arms for a hug before returning to her lover. 

“You took your time” Bernie giggle when Serena returned. 

“Shh you” Serena smiled “How about we put those lose lips of yours to some use.” Serena purred.

“With pleasure darling” Bernie said her voice deep with desire as she pulled Serena onto the bed.


	22. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request-----Just something I wanted to write to mark Bonfire night. I hope you enjoy it.

Fireworks

 

"What time is Bernie going to be here?" Jason asked for the twentieth time in the last thirty minutes.

"I have called her and texted her....she has probably been held up at work." Serena explained trying to keep him calm.

"I just understand it, she invited us around to her flat because it overlooks the city park and according to her is the best place to watch the fireworks but then she is not here." Jason moaned.

"Well Celina isn't here yet either." Serena pointed out. "And you know she is always on time so that shows you we still have ages until the display starts."

"When did Bernie give you the key?" Jason asked. 

Serena and Bernie had been seeing each other now for two months, they had kept their relationship a secret....Bernie's idea....wanted to make sure that it wasn't just lust fuelled crush after the mad passionate kiss they shared on the theatre floor.  
They both knew it was the real thing but they were both enjoying the silence....both enjoying getting to know each other better in private.

"Auntie Serena are you listening to me?"

"Yes sorry....she....she gave me a key a few weeks ago just in case of an emergency. People do it all the time." Serena said trying hard to not blurt out 'I have a Key so I can pop in anytime I want to fuck her senseless.' She blushed at her out thoughts....something Jason had noticed and was about to comment on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Serena said making her way across the lounge of the small flat. She opened the door to find Celina stood in a massive winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves.  
"Wow you came prepared” Serena giggled as she let the young woman in.

"Hi Jason" she said as she greeted him at the large patio doors.

"Hello, how are you? Do you want to go down there to the fun fair and then to watch the fireworks?" Jason replied barely taking breathe.

"Ok" was Celina's simple answer.

"Are you coming Auntie Serena?"

"No I will wait here for Bernie, you two go ahead....enjoy yourselves."

Serena saw them out making sure they both felt confident going out there alone, which they were and Serena smiled knowing that they needed their independence. Serena checked her phone, still nothing from Bernie. She sent a quick text.

‘Hey, Fireworks are starting soon, Jason and Celina are at the park, I am here sat in your flat with a lush bottle of shiraz waiting for you to join me....waiting for you to enjoy the nice romantic evening watching fireworks together, just like we planned.’ Serena frowned, she knew that work was important that it always came first and that when you got caught up in something then your plans were often doomed. But she was gutted, she was really hoping for a nice romantic evening, their first bonfire night together. Wine + baloney overlooking the park and river + her hot girlfriend = a romantic unforgettable night.

She sighed as she opened the bottle of shiraz and slowly poured out a large glass for herself. She took in the aroma before enjoying a mouth full of the rich, velvet liquid. The organiser’s voice echoed through the speakers in the park, Serena could make out the muffled announcement starting a count down. Serena wasn't going to miss the display, she slipped on her long black Trent coat and took her wine glass out onto the small balcony.

"5,4,3,2,1" the crowd charted before the first firework illuminated the sky.

Bernie meanwhile had just got home, she was going to call out but spotted Serena and decided to slip in quietly. Bernie could hear the loud music from the park which the local radio station was playing from their tent to accompany the fireworks. Bernie could see Serena's head bobbing to the music as she leaned on her elbows against the railing. Serena hadn’t turned around when Bernie slipped out onto the tiled balcony, sliding the glass door closed behind her.

As she moved closer to Serena she could see the waves of people in the park below, the bright flashing lights of the fun fair and the smoky spider like shapes in the sky from the fireworks. But she was mostly focused on the view directly in front of her, the way Serena was slightly bent over, relaxing with her class of wine, her face illuminating with each colourful flash of light that hit the dark sky.

Serena jumped in surprise as Bernie slid her hands around her lover’s waist.

"Hey beautiful" Bernie whispered in Serena's ear, her hot breathe sending shivers all over Serena's body.

"Let me take that for you” she whispered as she lifted the empty wine glass from Serena s grip and places it on the small patio table next to them.

Serena tried to turn around but Bernie was pressed against her back, trapping her between herself and the railing.

"I'm mad at you," she huffed.

Bernie ignored her, opting to press a kiss into the side of her neck instead, where she knew Serena weak spot was. She tried to turn again but Bernie kept her pinned to the rail.

"Kissing me isn't gonna make me forgive you any faster, Berenice," she snapped.

Bernie ran her hands softly down the sides of Serena folded arms. The pose Serena always took when she was annoyed. Bernie paused as she reached Serena’s hands, covering them with her own and pressing several more kisses against her neck, and jaw line.

"Oh Bernie" Serena said, slightly more forcefully, still unable to free herself from Bernie’s grasp. Just being this close to one another was causing complete hot arousal and they had barely even touched each other yet.

Bernie could feel herself starting to get wet, so wet that it was pressing through her jeans. Maybe it was the location that was causing it. She wasn’t sure if it was that they were outside, if it was because of the fireworks or that they hadn't made love in a few days but whatever it was it was hot. Serena seemed to stop struggling and relaxed into Bernie when she felt her pressing against her. Serena let out a short sigh and Bernie knew she had won.

"What were you saying?" She asked cheekily.

Serena mumbled something incomprehensible as Bernie's hands went inside Serena s coat, finding the warm soft skin under her jumper.

"I’m sorry darling what was that? I couldn't hear you," Bernie murmured as she kissed Serena s neck again.

"Why was I mad again?" Serena asked quietly.

"You weren't," Bernie assured her as she trailed both her hands down the side of her body. She stopped as she reached her hips, taking a firm hold on the as she grinded her hips forward causing her pussy to rub hard against Serena’s arse.

"Oh Bernie" Serena moaned for the second time that night. Bernie and Serena both looked up to the sky as a series of loud crackling fireworks went off.

Bernie took advantage of Serena's momentarily distraction as she dipped her hands firmly down towards her lover’s pussy which elicited a tiny gasping sound from her.

"Do you want to go inside?" Serena prompted wryly, still unable to fully turn her head to look at Bernie.

"It's so nice out here" she replied, and her hands quickly found their way into the waistband of Serena's trousers dipping them in allowing them to trail lightly across the seam of her lacy underwear teasingly slow. Down below them were crowds of people watching the display their bodies lighting up in a multitude of colours, cheering at the whistling noises, the short loud bangs and fizzing hisses.

"I am so pleased I agreed to watch the fireworks with you" Serena said, her breath hitched as Bernie trailed her fingers down the centre seam of the lacy knickers.

"I can make you see fireworks darling" Bernie said seductively, running her lips along the side of Serena’s neck, ending at her ear.

"You're so corny," Serena giggled, but her giggle turned abruptly to a groan when Bernie’s fingers slipped beneath the lace into the warmth of her wetness. Serena’s fingers gripped the rail as she tried hard to settled herself.

"Watch the skies darling watch the fireworks as I make you cum" Bernie said tilting Serena head upwards to watch the bursting clouds of neon blue and green and yellow. When Bernie couldn't bear to tease Serena anymore she pushed her fingers into Serena slowly, as slowly as she could manage, taking her time. Serena let out a long satisfying moan.

"Fuck Bernie please" Serena breathed heavily into her beg as her back arched into Bernie’s touch. Bernie had set a maddeningly slow pace, so slow she could feel every contraction of Serena pussy as her climax built.

"Yes....oh yes baby” Serena moaned. Bernie removed her fingers before reinserting them with full force, slamming them into Serena, curling her fingers so they rubbed hard against her G spot.

"Oh fuck....yes....oh." Serena repeated over and over again her moans getting louder as she bucked herself against Bernie's hand.

"Cum for me baby....please cum now" Bernie said forcefully in her lovers ear.

"Yes....yes....please....yes." Serena cried as her orgasm hit hard...really hard, so hard her knees went weak, her grip was so tight on the railings her knuckles were white.

"I love you" Bernie sighed.

"I love you too” Serena hummed....before giggling a little.

“What’s funny?” Bernie asked softly.

"That's the first time we have said that to each other." Serena added with a deep rich voice.

"It is.....how does that feel?"

"Amazing....let me show you just how amazing" Serena purred as she turned in Bernie’s arms and pushed her back against the cold glass of the patio doors.

The instant her back made contact she started to moan. Serena pressed one hand firmly against her breast fisting it hard over the thick woolly jumper. Shooting her the award winning Serena Campbell smile as she slowly unzipped Bernie’s jeans....they were her tight jeans, the criminally tight ones. But she managed to pull them down, all the way down.

"Fuck Serena its freezing" Bernie gasped as the cold November air hit her.

"It’s ok I have you" Serena said sweetly as she stepped back into the flat to gather the two blue fleece blanket from the stall.

"Here" Serena said as she laid one on the cold metal patio chair. She sat on the chair and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Come Here" Serena ordered tapping her knee. She held Bernie’s hips as she helped her straddle her. Bernie still shivering, her legs actually shaking. She settled on Serena lap, welcomed the warmth from the soft blanket. Serena took the other blanket....the bigger one and draped it around Bernie, cocooning her in it.

"Better?" Serena asked.

"Mmm" Bernie sighed

"Need warming up?"

"Please" she mumbled shivering.

Serena kissed Bernie, long hard and passionately. Her hand traced her lover’s curves from her neck to her hip. When there she moved it forward into the rich thick wet curls between Bernie’s legs. Bernie gasped as she lifted herself and then lowered herself on her lover’s fingers.

"Oh fuck" Bernie hissed as the ice cold fingers entered her hot wet pussy.

"Oh yes fuck....Jesus that's amazing....fuck" she sighed as she rocked slowly, riding out the tidal wave of nerve endings sweeping through her.

"Holy shit," she muttered when she felt herself being pulled into a kiss. Her hands resting on Serena’s shoulders as she trusted harder.

"Oh Serena....I love you....yes" she cried.

"Do you like that?" Serena asked gripping Bernie's hip hard assisting in every way she could to support the hard fast thrusts.

"Yes," she breathed, rocking her hips a little faster, earning a groan of satisfaction from Serena, who was stretching her fingers inside her. A series of bright gold fireworks exploded directly overhead. Loud whistles, cheers and clapping echoed to mark the end of the display and Bernie's orgasm it seemed.

"Oh Christ....yes Serena....yes...I’m cummin…..cummin hard yes." Bernie cried loudly, her body shaking from the intensity of it. She rested her head against Serena’s the misty breath between them slowing down as they both relaxed.

"I'm still mad at you" Serena announced.

"What!" Bernie exclaimed, snapping out of her post-sex coma. "I thought you said……"

"Well I lied, I'm still mad at you." Serena said with a smirk.

"What did I do?" Bernie asked worriedly.

"You nearly missed the fireworks and our romantic night together" Serena pouted.

"But I didn't....I made it in time didn’t I? What we just did was romantic."

"It was OK” Serena gave an even bigger smirk.

"You telling me you have made love outside while massive fireworks light the sky around you before?"

"Well no I haven't but..."

“How does a takeaway and another bottle of shiraz sound? Will that make it better? Will that be enough to make it up to you?"

"Is that the best you have to offer?" Serena asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ok I give up what do you want?"

"Take away, shiraz, ice cream and you....between my legs later in bed." Serena said in a deep wanton voice.

"Deal” Bernie grinned as they smashed together again kissing as deep as they could.


	23. Oh Mother Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Serena and Bernie are only a few weeks into their relationship, they have yet to be together, properly together. When they get the chance they realise how amazing sex with each other is.....until....a figure appears in the door way.

Oh Mother Please

“Dinner was delicious, is there anything you can’t do Ms Campbell?” Bernie smiled as she sipped the last of her wine. This was the first time she had been to dinner at Serena’s house just the two of them. The house was big, but really homely, big over sized luxurious sofas. Rich coloured wallpaper, thick deep carpets and candles of all shapes and sizes decorating the beautiful big rooms. A real log burning fire in the longue, mood lighting throughout and a showroom kitchen.

“There is plenty I can’t do, believe you me” Serena sighed as she cleared the plates.

“Really? Well I don’t believe you, you are an excellent surgeon and doctor, a brilliant deputy CEO, a super fun Auntie, a great best friend and a pretty fabulous girlfriend.” Bernie smiled. They hadn’t been together long only a handful of weeks. A few kisses had been stolen here and there, a bit of heavy petting in the car after a meal out but nothing more. Mainly thanks to work and awkward shifts, but also due to Jason being at home most nights and the fact that Elinor had moved back home from Uni for the summer break. Also Serena wasn’t ready to tell her family about her relationship with Bernie, they were enjoying getting to know each other in private. Both Elinor and Jason were out tonight hence why Bernie was enjoying time with Serena.

“That’s very sweet of you darling………but I was a disappointing Daughter, a rubbish wife and according to my daughter an interfering mother.” Serena huffed feeling a little deflated.

“You’re perfect to me Serena”

“Well I hope to be a good lover too, someone that can satisfy all your needs when the time comes.” Serena almost whispered the words she had been wanting to share for some time.

“My darling I have no doubt on this earth that you will be the most amazing lover”

“Shall we take this through to the longue?” Serena asked standing and picking up another bottle of red.

“Mmm sounds like a plan” Bernie said as she left the table.

They moved into the longue, Serena handed the bottle to Bernie to sort as she stoked the fire, adding another log to the roaring flames. She pressed play on the IPod in the decking station and sweet sounds of classical music filled the room. Bernie was sat on the sofa her legs tucked up underneath her, Serena sat as close as she could to her, smiling as Bernie’s arms encased her in a cuddle.

“This is nice.” Bernie hummed

“It is….I have been waiting to get you on your own for quite a while.” Serena said with raised eyebrows.

“Oh have you now…..and why is that then?” Bernie teased.

“I really enjoyed the other night…..you know in the car, after the meal” Serena blushed.

“Yes it was nice wasn’t it?” Bernie said.

“It was but…… it left me….err a little…” Serena was suddenly shy.

“A little what darling?”

“Frustrated……I wanted more” Serena announced nervously.

“Roger that” Bernie mumbled.

“Would you like to pick up where we left off?” Serena asked biting her lip.

“I thought you’d never ask?” Bernie said as Serena grinned widely, tilting her head up to capture Bernie’s lips.

“Mmm” Bernie groaned into Serena’s mouth as Serena’s hand run through her unruly locks. A reaction that made Serena very brave as she moved swiftly from Bernie’s side to straddling her.

“Oh Serena” Bernie cried as she watched Serena eyes turn dark with desire.

“Oh yes” Serena moaned in a deep rich chocolate like voice as Bernie’s hands danced all over her body, everywhere at the same time.  
Serena deepened the kiss pressing Bernie back into the sofa, her pelvis pushing hard against Bernie’s, her hands gripping at Bernie’s hair and shoulders in turn.

“May I?” Bernie asked as she held the hem of Serena’s top.

“Yes baby” Serena answered as she closed her eyes holding her breathe as Bernie’s cool hands scrapped up the sides of her body.

“Oh Serena my darling you are magnificent.” Bernie sighed sweetly as she saw Serena’s full beautiful breasts inches away from her eyes for the first time.

“Really?” Serena asked shyly.

“Yes really………you’re stunning Serena, absolutely breathtaking.” Bernie said as she lent forward and kissed the tops of Serena’s curvaceous breasts. Serena’s hips naturally started to rotate causing them both to moan and groan at the friction.  
Serena released her grip on Bernie’s shoulders, pulling her arms behind her own back, unhooking her bra, allowing it to fall off her.

“Fuck” Bernie whimpered, her eyes fixed on the bouncy breast, the erect nipples. She didn’t ask permission this time, her head dived forward, taking a hard nipple in her mouth, with an immediate onslaught of sucking and biting.

“Yes….oh god you’re good at that….oh yes” Serena cried, cradling Bernie’s head in her hands.

“I must say I have been imagining this for some time” Bernie hummed holding Serena’s nipple in between her teeth.

“I need to feel you Bernie” Serena cried as she stood up, holding out her hands pulling Bernie up off the sofa, their bodies pressed together. Serena pulls at Bernie’s hoodie, unzipping it and dragging it quickly off her arms, her hands then immediately up Bernie’s t-shirt, grabbing at her bra, unhooking it with haste, her own hunger burning deep inside her.

“Here let me help you there” Bernie suggested panting for breathe as she pulled her t shirt off over her head, her bra falling down her arms. Serena’s fingers normally so in control fumbled at the button of Bernie’s jeans.

“You do yours, I will do mine” Bernie suggested, the two of them breaking away for a moment to discard their trousers and knickers.

“Bloody hell Bernie…….you’ll like a goddess……all toned and muscly” Serena proclaimed as she stood naked in front of her lover.

“You’re make me blush” Bernie moaned.

“I bet you blush when you cum” Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear, creating a moan to come deep from Bernie’s throat.

“I need you Serena”

“You have me Bernie”

Serena pushed Bernie back on the sofa, this time they were laying down, Bernie opened her legs so Serena could lay between them. Their bodies were flush against each other, both gasped as their breasts touched, but a bigger gasp filled the room when they felt each other’s wetness as their bodies connected.  
Bernie threw her head back, closed her eyes tight and cried out loud as she felt Serena’s eager fingers between her legs.

“You are so wet”

“You sound surprised” Bernie moaned as Serena moved her finger through her wet lips, taking the full length of her slowly…..teasing her entrance.

“WOW very wet indeed” She said as she slid two fingers slowly into Bernie.

“Oh Serena”

“You’ll tell me if I am doing it wrong won’t you?” Serena asked nervously.

“You’re doing great….fuck…..really great” Bernie panted hard.

“Do you like this or would you prefer me rubbing your clitoris?” Serena asked.

“This is good….I mean I like both….oh god” Bernie cried breathlessly.

“So how about I do this then?” Serena asked as she pressed her thumb on Bernie’s clit, slowly but surely setting a good pace that quicken as she felt Bernie contract around her   
fingers.

“Oh baby………fuck……..yes….yes….there…..don’t stop please don’t stop…” Bernie repeated over and over.

“I won’t stop….I promise I won’t ever stop” Serena moaned feeling her own arousal build to the point of desperation.

“Oh god…..I’m going to cum….”

“I know, you’re blushing baby” Serena mumbled as Bernie’s back arched….her nails dug into Serena’s back, her mouth opened to cried out but words escaped her, all she could do   
was cry out the most delightful noise Serena had ever heard.

“Bernie you’re amazing, you’re so beautiful…….oh my you’re……you’re the best, so much more than I could ever imagine.” Serena explained as she gently kissed Bernie through her orgasm.

“Serena…….”

“Yes darling?”

“You sure you have never done that before?”

“Only to myself darling”

“Holy fuck…..that’s something I would love to see”

“Maybe I will show you sometime.” Serena chuckled as she sat up, helping Bernie up both taking a large mouthful of wine.

“God that’s good.” Bernie sighed enjoying the rich liquid as it quench her thirst.

“Was that ok Bernie….I mean it was my first time with a woman and….”

“It was amazing, honestly……you can add that to the list of great things you can do” Bernie smirked. 

“Now I would very much like to return the favour if I may.” Bernie said licking her lips.

“Oh you may…..in fact I would like that sooner rather than later please.” Serena now blushed at her braveness.

“Lay back my darling” Bernie purred in Serena’s ear as she laid down with her. Bernie kissed Serena, gently at first wanting to savour every last bit of her new lover. But then Serena bucked her hips against Bernie, not intentionally just seeking out some friction.

“You’re eager” Bernie mumbled, taking Serena’s need for more into consideration as her fingers found their way to Serena’s wet pussy, stroking over her clit, building up a good rhythm.

“How do you like it baby?” Bernie asked.

“Fast and hard”

“Fast and hard it is then” Bernie stated as she quicken her pace.

“Fuck yes……yes…..”

Bernie’s hand was thrusting so hard against her lovers swollen clit, it was starting to ache but there was no way on this earth that she was going to swap hands or pace not now, not when she could see Serena getting closer and closer to her climax right beneath her eyes.

“Bernie….”

“Yes darling”

“uh…uh…uh…Bernie….god…..shit….uh..ah” Serena charted as she came. Bernie let her ride it out just enough before rapidly pushing two fingers into Serena, instantly pumping   
them in and out, curling them to touch her G spot.

“Hold fuck” Serena cried.

“Sweet lord Serena, you are so beautiful” Bernie sighed as she pulled out her fingers, Serena whimpered at the loss of them, she opened her eyes ready to protest but her words were promptly stopped as she watched Bernie raise the finger to her lips, sucking them into her mouth.

“Mmm……..you taste good” Bernie said slowly as her tongue twisted around the wet sticky fingers.

“I don’t think I have ever seen anything so hot in my life.”

“You think that was hot………what about this then?” Bernie said as she returned her fingers to Serena’s pussy thrusting them hard into her, curling them, pumping them deeper, much deeper than she had before.

“YES” Serena cried. She came much quicker than either had expected, her body went rigid, her hands opened and her finger stretched out, her toes pointed and she scream loudly as she came.

Bernie smiled down at her, memorising everything she had just experienced the sounds, the smells, the touches and the taste. Bernie removed her fingers smirked at how wet they were. The wetness glistered in the light the fire engulf the room in.

“So you think me tasting your fingers was hot?” Serena nodded, too breathless to answer. “Now you taste them” Bernie ordered as she placed her fingers on Serena’s lips.

“I have never”

“Hush, just open your mouth” Bernie said firmly. Serena did what she was told, Bernie pushed the fingers against Serena’s tongue, could feel the moans Serena made vibrate through her hand. Serena’s eyes closed as she licked and sucked her cum from Bernie’s finger delighting in the taste.

“Well?” Bernie asked as she removed them.

“Yeah you’re right that was fucking hot.”

“You taste good right?”

“Mmm…….really good. I wonder if you taste very different to me?” Serena asked.

“How would you propose we find out?” Bernie asked her eyebrow raised, her teeth chewing her lip.

“69er?”

“You took the word right out of my mouth” Bernie smirked as she moved off Serena. “But I want you on top…..I want to squeeze your sexy arse”

They moved together, seamlessly as they always did, around their office, around the hospital and around a patient in the operating theatre. Bernie laid on her back, Serena climbed on top of her, allowed Bernie to guide her body into the right position, both gasping as their tongues danced over each other’s pussies for the first time.

The room was full of moans, the sweet musky smell of sex and heat, they were lost in each other, in the new experiences they were sharing, knowing that from this night on they would never be the same again, they now they had tasted the forbidden fruit they would no longer be able to keep this a secret, that they would struggle for evermore to keep their hands to themselves. That the feelings they had before were cemented now that they had made love that they were soulmates.  
Serena was close, her hips again defining her, thrusting against her lovers face, the thrusts gentle but quick, this only encouraged Bernie, encouraged her tongue to move faster and her hips thrusted too as she felt her orgasm start.

Both were just about to climax, rejoicing in the realisation that they were about to cum together, something neither had ever experienced with a lover before. Hips were thrusting quicker, moans were getting louder and………………………………………………

“What the actual fuck!!!!!”

The women jumped apart, both turning to the voice that generated from the door way.

“Shit Ellie” Serena was startled.

“What is going on?” Ellie asked as she punched her hands hard on her hips.

“I…err…..we…just…err…what are you doing back?” Serena mumbled as she fumbled to cover herself and Bernie with the throw that was thankfully laying on the back of the sofa.

“I felt unwell, so came home….sorry……..what the hell is this? Who the fuck is she? Is this why you and dad divorce………because you’re a dyke?”

“Elinor Elizabeth Campbell you show some respect young lady” Serena bellowed. “This is Bernie my partner. What you walked in on was your mother and her lover enjoying sex in the privacy of MY home, and no darling I divorced your father because he was a lying cheating bastard.”

”I should go….” Bernie mumbled, breaking the tension in the room as she reached forward for her jumper.

“No Bernie……….Elinor is going to apologise and excuse herself and we are going to bed, so we can finished what we started and if you don’t like that Ellie, you can always go to your fathers.” Serena announced rendering Elinor and Bernie speechless.


	24. Lets Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested.....I have actually combined two requests in this chapter....hope that is ok.
> 
> Serena and Bernie are best friends, they are normally inseparable, that is until Serena starts work on one of the biggest projects Holby City hospital has ever seen. Serena is spending more and more time with Ric and less and less time with Bernie....but what claim does Bernie have on Serena they are only friends after all.

Let’s make up

Bernie sat on the bed in her and Serena's hotel room. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes were puffy and sore. Her cheeks red and tear stained.  
They were at the annual fundraiser ball. A big bid had been made by Serena, a really big bid……not for equipment, resources, staff or even a ward. No this was a nine hundred thousand pound bid for a small private hospital to be built on the Holby City Hospital site. Serena in her role of Deputy CEO had been working on this for months. She had help of course, between her, Ric Griffin and Henrik Hanseen they had pitched an amazing bid, well researched, well developed and extremely well presented by Serena herself. 

This was bigger than any other venture Holby City Hospital had ever seen before and Bernie was so proud of Serena, proud that her best friend had be part of such an exciting project. It had been hard on Bernie, Serena had devoted so much time to the bid that she had barely been on AAU, leaving Bernie to run the department as she felt fit. Serena seemed always too busy or too exhausted to join the staff at Albie’s at the end of a long day or at Pluses to grab a coffee to help her through the long day.   
Bernie also fell a little pushed out, her and Serena had really grown close in the short time Bernie had been at Holby, Serena had offered a shoulder to cry on through the divorce proceedings and then with all the heart ache her children had caused. Bernie had in turned listened to Serena cursing Robbie the Bobby when he had dared too dumb her because he couldn’t cope with Jason. They had been there for each other when it mattered the most, and even though there were a few rock patches when they first knew each other, namely Bernie being outed by a stupid school girl in the middle of a busy ward and the hard truth conversations her and Serena had exchanged about her infidelity and the reasoning behind her leaving the Army and leaving her husband and children for a woman. They had come a long way, the more they worked with each other the more respect they had for one another and the more they socialised they became closer and closer as friends.   
They were so alike after, both ladies of a certain age, both world renowned professionals, both divorced, both with several messy relationships behind them, both with demanding children and both rather lonely. 

Bernie enjoyed spending time with Serena, really enjoyed it…..she didn’t tire, and they always had something to talk about, to laugh over. They enjoyed days out together, the cinema, dinner, a cheeky bottle or two of Shiraz and a takeaway on a Friday night. They were best friends, and it was crystal clear to everyone who saw them that they were close, a double act normally where one ended the other started. BUT not for a good few weeks now had they spent proper time together.

Serena had invited Bernie to the Annual Fundraising Ball as her plus one, something that no one questioned. They even opted for a twin room, instead of two singles, planning to fully indulge in the free champagne and Michelin star meal. They had arrived early to the country manor hotel, so they could use the spa facilities, enjoyed sitting in the hot tub bitching about Connie Beauchamp’s latest love interest and Jac Naylor’s most recent argument that had fuelled the Holby City rumour mill.   
They had larked about when getting ready, Serena persuading Bernie to allow her to do her hair and makeup, ensuring that she didn’t overdo it, understanding that Bernie wasn’t really one for too much girlie stuff. They had helped zip up each other’s dresses and complimented each other’s beauty. 

So here Bernie sat, just before midnight alone, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry again. She quickly turned her attention to the door that was beginning to open. 

“Here you are……I have been looking for you…..what on earth are you hiding up here for, the night is still young and there is still loads of champagne with our names on it” A little   
tipsy but still very much in control Serena asked.

“I just needed a few minutes” Bernie said soberly 

“Don’t give me that……what’s happened?”

“Nothing” Bernie snapped refusing to make eye contact with Serena.

“Shit Marcus isn’t here is he? Has he said something?”

“No….no he isn’t here”

“Then why are you hiding up here? Don’t tell me some drunk woman has hit on you……….or worse some overweight, drunk, arrogant bloke that thinks he is god’s gift to women.”   
Serena sniggered.

“No…….honestly it’s nothing, go back to the party Serena.” Bernie mumbled trying hard not to cry again.

“Not until you tell me what is wrong because I am not going back down there without you Berenice Bloody Wolfe.” She smirked as she moved closer to Bernie plonking herself on Bernie’s bed. Bernie couldn’t help but look up as Serena as she sat. Her face shone in the light from the bed side lamp.

“You’ve been crying” Serena announced as she suddenly noticed Bernie’s face. 

“It’s nothing”

“Bernie………please……..what the hell has happened? Please tell me we are best friends after all” Serena held Bernie’s hands tightly in her lap. 

"Please Serena” Bernie mumbled as another tear rolled slowly down her face. 

“Come on Major, who do I have to kill……..who got you in this state?”

“You”

“What?”

“You Serena, you have got me in this state.”

“Me? What the hell have I done?” Serena asked, her voice and face full of worry.

“I just feel like a spare part, I don’t understand why you invited me, I have been sat by myself while you, Ric and Henrik have been working the room. I dressed up in this stupid   
dress, with this stupid hair style and this stupid make up for what?” Bernie ranted

“I like your dress and your hair and your make up……….I invited you because I wanted you here Bernie.”

“For what purpose we haven’t spoken all night”

“Because I wanted to share this with you, you have supported me so much Bernie, you have been my sounding board and proof reader and advisor, this is as much your baby as it   
is mine” Serena explained. 

“No its not….it is your baby…….you have devoted all your time to it, forgetting all about AAU, your friends….me”

“I know I haven’t spent much time with you……..but”

“But what? It’s like none of us matter anymore, you spend all your time with Ric, at work, at lunch, after work and during the weekends we hardly ever see each other let alone spend time together anymore."

 

"Because management have told us too!" Serena replied, "I'd much rather spend time with you and the gang" Serena said as she moved closer to Bernie. "You know I love spending time with you, our friendship is important to me, and if I could, I would come out to play with you every night, but it’s just not been possible.” Serena pouted at Bernie, trying hard to create a smile from her, but there was nothing.

“Is there another reason why you are this upset?”

“No”

“Bernie I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something from me…….come on out with it” Serena said forcefully.

"You kissed Ric.” Bernie mumbled quietly, looking up to the ceiling trying so hard to contain her tears. 

“Did I?”

“Well he kissed you and you returned it” Bernie removed one of hand from Serena’s firm grip to wipe a tear away. 

“When did this kiss happen?”

“At the end of the presentation, but before that you had been flirting, I just don’t like the way he looks at you Serena.”

“And pray tell me Bernie how does her look at me” Serena said in a teasing voice. 

“Like you’re a bit of meat, like you are his for the taking. All night he has been watching you, looking at who you are speaking too, whenever he is near you his hands seem to make their way around your waist, or in the small of your back. He can’t keep his bloody hands or eyes to himself.” Bernie had raised her voice, leaving Serna in no sense of confusion that she really wasn’t happy. 

"I don't know why he did it." Serena shrugged. "But I can promise you, I don't care about Ric Griffin!”

“Really? Didn’t look that way” Bernie snapped.

“Bernie, Ric and I have known each other for years, been friends for ages.”

“He wants you” Bernie said quietly.

“Well he can bloody well want, I have never been there and I never will……god just the thought of it turns my stomach. Ric the womaniser Griffin!!! I don’t think so.” Serena laughed. 

Bernie didn’t response to the laughter, she sat with the saddest look on her face, her eyes were sad, her lips fell down at the sides, she looked lost and it broke Serena’s heart…..really upset her that she had caused this. 

“I’m sorry Bernie” She whispered. Bernie didn’t response. “Bernie please don’t be like this, I didn’t intentionally upset you.”

“You haven’t upset me, you have hurt me Serena” Bernie whimpered. 

"Oh Bernie we were only larking about”

“His hands were all over you Serena, you made a fool of yourself……he made a fool of you”

“Oh Bernie really?” Serena snubbed her.

“Sometimes I don’t think you care about my feelings at all Serena”

“Oh Bernie if you only knew” Serena cried.

“Serena....I hate the way you make me feel” Bernie cried back.

“Hate?”

“You’re my best friend, I shouldn’t abuse your kindness, your trust and friendship.”

“Is it abuse if I feel it too?”

“What?” Bernie looked puzzled.

“What if I feel it too Bernie?”

“Do you?” Bernie asked.

“I do” Serena replied quietly.

They starred into each other’s eyes, their skin was flushed, their breathing suddenly quicken, the blood pounded loud in their ears. Serena was the first to move, slowly and only a tiny bit, just enough to indicate that she wanted more. Bernie didn’t hesitated she flew forward claiming Serena’s perfectly plumed lips. A moan escaped from Serena’s throat as they slowly explored each other’s mouths, tongues dancing together, teeth clashing gently. 

“I do love you Bernie, so very much” Serena placed her hand on Bernie’s cheek, the skin feeling like it was on fire. "Now tell me again why are you so mad?" 

"I told you, I didn't like the way Ric was with you”

“And why exactly did that upset you?” Serena asked.

“Because I wanted to touch you like that, I wanted to kiss you and I wanted to have you on my arm, to show the world how much I love you." Bernie released another tear as she spoke.

“Why don’t we start by showing each other just how much love we have?” Serena purred. 

“Really?” Bernie questioned as she watched Serena stand. “Unzip me please darling.” Serena requested and with very shaky hands Bernie did as she was bid. 

Serena allowed the dress to drop to the floor. “Shall I return the favour?” she asked as she offered her hand to Bernie, helping her off the bed. She kissed the back of Bernie’s neck as she unzipped the pretty black dress. Bernie stepped out of it and turned to face Serena. 

“May I really touch you” Bernie whispered.

“I might die if you don’t Bernie, I have wanted you to touch me for so long” Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and laid it on her right breast.

“Oh god Serena….you’re beautiful.” Their lips locked again and Bernie felt herself being pushed slowly onto the bed. Serena settled on top of her she lifted her head up slightly, watched as Serena licked her lips before they began kissing again. 

“Your lips are so soft” Bernie moaned sweetly as Serena kissed the newly revealed flesh of Bernie’s neck and chest. Serena groaned aloud as she arched her body feeling Bernie’s sharp nails scratched the skin on her back. Bernie bite her lip, as Serena removed the red bra from her small breasts, rejoicing at the gasp Serena took as she revealed the firm breasts and hard nipples that had been hidden behind it. Serena ran her tongue over the erected nipples, she took one of her perfectly pink nipples into her mouth, harshly sucking at the skin.

"Oh Serena" Bernie groaned, writhing beneath Serena’s weight. Serena took turns between each breast, wanting to pay the same amount of attention to each one. Serena watched on as Bernie started to come undone under her very eyes. She slowly moved her hand down to the waist band of Bernie’s pretty red lace knickers, Bernie helped her push them down before grabbing at Serena’s waist and pulling her body back against hers.

Serena chuckled at her eagerness and placed her lips on hers once more. Bernie moaned against Serena’s mouth as her hands found their way into Bernie’s hot, sticky, wet folds.   
Both Serena and Bernie’s clits were throbbing, Bernie delighted in the perfect pace of Serena’s touch, Bernie wanted to feel more and the only barrier between them now was the sexy purple underwear Serena was wearing. 

“Can I remove your underwear Serena……….please?”

“Please do” Serena purred as Bernie reached behind Serena and expertly unhook her bra. Bernie slowly removed it, her eyes danced like flames as she saw Serena’s full beauty for the first time. Her lips immediately attaching themselves to the bountiful breasts. She Bernie kissed, licked and gently suck at Serena’s glorious nipples, her hands worked their way down Serena’s body, a loud gasp and shiver was created when Bernie laid her hand on the wet gusset of Serena’s knickers.

“You’re so wet” She mumbled.

“Of course I am, I have waited a very long time for this.” Serena said her voice full or lust.

“How long?” Bernie asked.

“Remember the day we had the train crash…..that day I realised that I wanted more than friendship.”

“But that was…..four months ago”

“Four months and six days.”

“Bloody hell Serena….”

“When did you know?”

“Honestly? The day we met in the car park, I knew then I was attracted to you, but when we started to work together properly my feeling grew and grew. I knew for certain that I was in love with you the day Cameron was brought in to AAU.”

“Oh Bernie darling………I love you” Serena said wiggling out of her knickers. 

They spent a leisurely amount of time, kissing, touching, and whimpering as their hands explored each other. 

“Oh Serena…..Please." Bernie pleaded. "I can't wait much longer." She bit her lip as she closed her eyes as Serena worked her long dexterous finger over her wet folds. Bernie groaned at the friction this caused, a loud whimper came from Bernie as Serena finally entered her.

“Tell me if I am doing it wrong Bernie.”

“Mmm” was all Bernie could muster, her mouth fell open as Serena started thrusting back and forth into her. Soon the movements quicken, the whimpers that escaped from Bernie's lip's encouraged Serena as she marvelled in the delicious moisture coating her finger with each pump.

“Oh Bernie” Serena cried her own wetness and need becoming too much to bare. Bernie wanted to make Serena cum, didn’t want to take it in turns, she wanted Serena to cum with her.

She flipped Serena and quickly straddled one of Serena’s firm thighs, ensuring that her thigh was also firmed pressed in place against Serena’s labia and Clitoris. Serena threw her head back, her eyes rolled wildly at the friction that was being created between them. The slow moments rapidly grew into quick, firm grinds against each other, Bernie rocking back and forth covering Serena’s thigh with her shiny wetness. 

"Oh fuck Bernie, how is this even possible?" Serena groaned but it came out as more of a gasp for air than words. Bernie’s lips curled into a smirk as she looked down at Serena, leaning down, she placed kisses along Serena’s collarbone while still rocking her hips against her.

"Holy shit." Serena cursed, as Bernie suddenly started using her teeth to playfully bite at her delicate skin.

“Oh Bernie you look so amazing” Serena explained as she looked up at Bernie, enjoyed the shapes Bernie was creating as she gyrated, her smaller breasts bouncing up and down.  
Bernie felt the same way as she looked down at the breathtaking imagine in front of her, the sight of Serena’s breasts jiggling made Bernie want to come already, but she held it off, she wanted them to cum together

“Jesus Bernie” Serena cried as she gripped Bernie by the waist, pulling at her to connect their bodies even closer and firmer than before the thrusting becoming rougher. The room was filled with their moans and the sweet noises they were making. Sweat rolled down their bodies now, their flesh feeling as if it were on fire that’s how hot they had gotten. 

"Oh Serena, darling I'm going to cum soon..."

They kissed, strong powerful, lip bruising kisses, their hips bashing together like they were wrestling, tipping each other over the edge. Serena’s orgasm hit first, harder and faster than she had ever experienced, Bernie still pumped away, her orgasm hit within seconds of Serena’s, both continued to grind down of each other, trying to ride the waves of ecstasy for as long as they could. 

When it became too sensitive to continue, Bernie climbed of Serena and flopped on the bed next to her, her eyes full of love and respect. They pulled each other in for a long leisurely kiss, both still panting breathlessly. 

"Don't ever think I want someone other than you!" Serena spoke softly, her voice had a demanding tone to it. "Because I only want you, for the rest of my life if you will have me"

Bernie couldn't do anything but nod. She was unable to speak right now, the situation rendering her completely speechless, how could, she have been so lucky to have this gorgeous in her arms.

"I love you." She eventually whispered, tears rolled down her face, happy tears. “I love you so much and it would be an honour to spend the rest of my life with you Serena.”

They kissed and held each other the entire night, happy in their perfect little bubble.


	25. Sold to the highest Bidder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this one is a long one.....it combines three different requests hence the time it has taken for me to write it and the length of it. This is why I have posted it in two parts. 
> 
> Hope yo enjoy part one.

Sold to the highest Bidder

Saturday 25th November 2017, was ‘THE DATE’ to have in your social calendar, not only did it mark the Annual General Meeting of the Governing Board at Holby City Hospital but tonight they were combining the AGM with a benefits ball. All points of business were due to be presented and discussed in the first part of the event, then a meal was to be served before the benefit ball started. 

Tickets were costly £70 per person or you could buy a table for 10 at a discount price of £670. AAU did as they always did, a table was booked and Serena would ensure that all those who wanted to attend would and if they didn’t quite have the money she would top it up for them, told them to view as their Christmas Bonus. Keller and Darwin normally shared a table, not all the staff on those wards were as friendly as AAU. This was something Serena prided herself in, that her department were one big happy, if not slightly dysfunctional family. Henrik would sit with the trustees, board members and whichever Deputy CEO was in post at the time. This role was historically a battle between Ric and Serena, but since Bernie Wolfe, Ex-Army Major Medical Core had been on the scene, Serena was less ambitious…..her focus was now on her delightful but very needy nephew Jason, AAU and the Trauma Unit she and Bernie worked on together. She also very much enjoyed working with Bernie, they had become amazing friends, which both Serena and Bernie were surprised at and extremely grateful for. Both women in their early 50’s, both divorced and both with grown up children.

Serena enjoyed the drinks they shared at Albie’s after a long shift, she enjoyed the late night take away they shared in the office if they had overrun in theatre. She really enjoyed the light hearted flirting they shared and the feeling of being equal and respected. So Serena was rather pleased that she was not currently Deputy CEO and that she could sit with Bernie and her AAU family and enjoy a night out avoiding having to give any presentations or speeches, the only thing they needed to pay attention too was the auction. 

There were lots of different items up for Auction this year ranging from babysitting, car valeting, romantic meals out, West End theatre tickets, short break holidays and golf lessons along with gym membership, beauty days and photo shoots. This year however Henrik had a new idea, he had asked all Lead Consultants to offer something for Auction. Serena had offered An Assisted Vascular Theatre Session. Jac Naylor a copy of the complete collection of medical papers she had written, because she was that vain, Sasha had offered 1:1 tutoring with a F1 through the Clinical Skills modules. And Bernie, well she had offered an Official Army Level Fitness Session, much to the surprise of her colleagues who all thought she would offer a day in the Trauma Unit. 

Serena looked at her watch, she had just come out of theatre and she had about an hour to get ready, she rushed to the changing rooms where she found a wet Bernie wrapped in a rather small towel. 

"You're taking ages to get ready tonight." Serena said as she watched Bernie intently.

"AM I? Bernie replied as she used another towel to dry herself.

"You don't usually take ages...in fact you normally take about 20 minutes to shower and dress." Serena said and then immediately blushed at her proclamations. 

“Well Ms Campbell, I am quite taken aback that you have timed me before.”

“You know what I mean….It’s just that I let you leave theatre early, so you could be ready by the time I came out.”

“Well is it an issue that I am not quite as ready as you would have liked me to be? I mean if you are uncomfortable with me being in here….”

“No” Serena snapped, cursing herself for sounding to eager. “Err, no….don’t be silly, I am just going to grab a shower” She said pointing to the shower cubical.

The scent of Serena’s shower gel filled the changing rooms, it made Bernie stop what she was doing, taking just a few moments to herself to inhale the now extremely familiar scent. Bernie smiled as she took in the scent, Serena was really special to her she wanted her in her life, as a friend, as a colleague and as a……..what? Bernie thought on, not noticing the shower had stopped, not noticing that Serena was now within a few feet of her, watching her. Taking in Bernie’s beautiful body, she sat near her wet towel in just her black bra and knickers, her head resting back against wall, her eyes closed and her chest raising and dropping slowly as she breathed in the scent. 

“Are you OK?” Serena whispered.

“Mmm…….just taking you in” Bernie mumbled. 

“Sorry?” Serena said.

“What? Sorry, I was…I am….so err….tired, just taking a few moments, resting my eyes before we go out.” Bernie panicked, she hadn’t covered that up at all. If the truth be known Bernie often sat with her eyes shut thinking of Serena……she knew she was attracted to her, very attracted to her…BUT the friendship they had was special, she didn’t want to risk   
it…AND Serena was very straight. 

“Right….ok….Shall we continue to get ready?” Serena asked.

“Yes of course” Bernie said with a smile as she stood and returned to her own area in the changing room. Serena unashamedly starred at Bernie’s perfectly formed, firm body, the   
way her hips swayed, the way her back muscles contracted as she moved. 

“You OK Serena?” Bernie said with a smirk as she had now caught Serena out.

“Err…..yes, perfectly fine, you’re very fine….I mean I am perfectly fine.” Serena stuttered. What was this game they were playing, why were both of them acting like teenagers?

They couldn’t tear their eyes from one and other while they dressed, both in complete silence, but both very much aware that the other was watching. Serena teased as she took much longer than needed to apply her stockings, running her hands up and down her thigh several times. Bernie almost moaned out loud as she watched Serena bend over to fix her shoes, the shape of Serena’s fabulously round arse screamed out for a spanking and Bernie was bloody close to giving her one.   
Serena had blushed a few times when she had been caught starring longer than she should, she was amazed at her arousal for her friend. They smiled at each other, when they were both fully dressed, the silence was really uncomfortable. 

“Well that was different….I mean we have been flirty all day but this was….err….rather intense” Serena said with a sweet smile. 

“It was, just imagine how much hotter it would be if we were actually undressing each other”

“What?.....Sorry!” Serena shot up, wide eyes, open mouthed.

“Shit…..what I meant was, imagine how sexy it would be if we were actually attracted to each other and if we were undressing each other instead of actually getting dressed…..”

“Right…”

“But of course you aren’t attracted…..to me, I mean” Bernie was getting redder and redder with every word she spoke. 

“Aren’t I?”

“Are You?”

“I think there is an undeniable sexual chemistry between us…….don’t you?” Serena asked shyly.

“Without a doubt Ms Campbell, hence the flirting” Bernie said as she stepped forward closing the gap between them.

“Question is do we act on it?” Serena asked.

“What would happen to our friendship if we did?” Bernie asked concerned.

“The friendship gets upgraded to a relationship” Serena almost whispered.

“A relationship?”

“Mmm, a sexual relationship maybe” Serena starred at Bernie’s quivering lips.

“Would you like that?” Bernie asked her mouth was suddenly extremely dry.

“I think it would be stupid of us not to even try.” Serena mumbled as she took the final step forward and collided her lips with Bernie’s. Their arms wrapped around each other’s   
bodies and they sighed as they had at long last tasted each other. 

“How long have you wanted to do that for?” Serena asked Bernie as they pressed their heads together. 

“I can’t remember a time I haven’t wanted too, honestly I knew I was very attracted to you when I first met you outside with your broken down car, it’s just grown and grown since.” Bernie grinned. “And you?”

“For a few months now…..first time was when you supported me in dropping the Deputy CEO role, when we were sat in Albie’s after work……the way you looked at me, I just wanted to hold you, kiss you….since that moment almost every day I have dreamt about kissing you. I had put it to the back of my thoughts, not wanting to ruin our friendship.   
And then tonight seeing so much of your beautiful body well I couldn’t stop myself…………..you are so gorgeous Bernie.”

“Straight back at you, your arse is something else” Bernie said causing Serena to roar with laughter. They both stood giggling, when the door opened, they jumped apart when Fletch poked his head around the door.

“You two ready or what…..there is free champagne waiting with our names on it.” He yelled full of excitement. 

“Just coming” Serena said dismissing Fletch.

“Ready?” Bernie said.

“I think so………Can I just have one more kiss……..just to be sure I wasn’t dreaming it?” Serena asked shyly.

“I would like that very much” Bernie replied as they kissed again, the kiss was slow, but full of passion. They were in no rush, the years of licking tonsils were long behind them,   
they were mature, profession women and they clearly knew what they wanted. 

“I can’t believe how amazing it is to actually kiss you Bernie” Serena sighed as she held Bernie close. 

“It’s gonna be hard keeping my hands and mouth to myself, now we have taken this step” Bernie smiled.

“It certainly is, all I want to do is kiss and touch you” Serena said slowly as she peppered Bernie’s neck with kisses.

“Well Ms Campbell no one said it has to be a late night did they, you are more than welcome to come home with me tonight.” Bernie purred into Serena’s ear. “If that’s not being too forward.”

“I would take you back in that shower right here, right now if I thought we would get away with it” Serena moaned as she gripped Bernie’s hips holding her closer to her and kissing her again. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As they entered the venue there was copious amounts of Tuxedos, glistening dresses and the room seemed to be overflowing with people, laughter and champagne, this promised to be a decent evening.

A delicate coil tightened low in Serena’s belly, coaxing her to stay as close to Bernie as she could, hands gently brushed together, shoulders knocked as did hips they were that close. Serena’s tight black dress and high heels were clearly driving Bernie crazy as Serena continued to catch her roaming eyes. She smirked at the way Bernie blushed when her glaze fixed on the swell of Serena’s breasts, the breasts that seem to be bursting from the low cut neckline of her dress.   
Serena had been pulled away by Henrik who wanted to introduce her to a rich and famous up and coming surgeon. While Serena was talking she spotted one set of eyes that held Bernie’s attention for too long. She watched as two solid, commanding hands wrapped themselves around Bernie’s toned body, Serena trembled as she watched the two women embrace, both of their faces lighting up as they spoke. Serena wanted to know who the mystery woman was, she was much younger than Bernie, maybe ten years younger, possibly more, she wanted to go over there, wanted to stay close enough so she could hear what they were speaking about but her body seemed frozen.  
Serena watched on from the shadowed corner where she was chatting to this professional, watched through the sea of bodies at her…..what was she, Bernie….her colleague, her friend, her girlfriend, her lover? She was jumping ahead of herself, they had after all only shared a few kisses…..it wasn’t exactly Mills and Boon.

The toast masters voice boomed across the room making Serena jump.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated, the order of service is about to start”


	26. Sold to the highest bidder part two

Sold to the highest bidder

Part 2

 

Serena was stood very near the table so after a few steps, she had found her seat, she had changed the name cards so Bernie was sat next to her, she smiled as she saw Bernie look over towards her, but frowned when she saw the tall dark haired woman kiss her softly on the cheek. 

“Hey you” Bernie smiled as she sat down.

“Having fun so far?” Serena asked the lump growing in her throat.

“Been to so many of these events it becomes second nature just to chat away to anyone doesn’t it?”

“Not just anyone it seems” Serena said nervously, Bernie looked clueless.

“The tall, pretty brunette”

“Alex?”

“Alex?” Serena repeated the name. “As in Alex….your ex?” She asked.

“Err….yes.” Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand.

“By the way she was looking at you I would say that she would certainly like to rectify that” Serena swallowed the emotion in her tone. 

“Not interested in her, I am however very interested in you.”

“It’s just….” Serena looked at Bernie.

“Just?” 

“How am I meant to compete with her…..she is younger, prettier, much slimmer and far more sexier than me and well I would imagine far more experienced than I am.”

“Firstly you are looking bloody amazing for your age, secondly you are the prettiest woman in this room, thirdly I love your figure as does every man in this room, and a few women I would bet. Fourthly you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on and finally my darling I am not that experienced, so imagine the fun we are going to have, experimenting and learning together.” Bernie smirked as she watched Serena’s eyes widen and turn black with desire. 

“You’re very smooth Ms Wolfe”

“You have no idea” Bernie purred back and just as Serena was about to lean in for a kiss, Fletch and Raf both very much under the influence of too much champagne cheered their own arrival as they both plonked themselves down at the table. 

They all listened intently as the board directors spoke, well Serena and Bernie were certainly being attentive but that was to each other. Their hands entwined under the table, their legs touched from ankle to hip. Their shoulder’s brushed as they whispered into each other’s ears. Words of love and lust were shared and they were rather happy in their little bubble. Food was served but neither had wanted to untangle their hands to eat it properly, bottle after bottle was poured out and with every declaration of love they cheered and toasted themselves. It was only when the auction started that they were suddenly brought back to reality. 

The auction was certainly doing well, the normal prizes creating a pretty sum of nearly ten thousand pounds, a board member paid £2000 just for a weekend at Guy Self’s holiday home in Turkey. The prizes had been good this year, everyone had upped their game and ten thousand pounds for twenty five auction items was very impressive.   
Sasha was cheered when his offer was sold for £500, Jac’s items hit £800 much to the surprise of many. Serena stood proudly when her offer was won at £1900, by the very pleasant German Doctor she had been speaking to earlier, who was visiting the UK. Then it was Bernie’s turn, the bidding started at £100 but was quickly rising, it had hit £900 when it looked like it was all over, but then a voice was heard shouting from the back of the room.

“Sorry madam what was that?” the auctioneer ask.

“£1000” The voice said, as everyone was trying to see who the voice belonged to. 

“Any advances on £1000?” The auctioneer called as the younger woman edged towards the front of the crowd. Serena spotted that it was Alex who was making the bids. 

“£1200” Serena called loudly she didn’t even know how the words formed let alone fell from her mouth.

“£1300” Alex shouted back.

“£1400” Serena shouted back.

“£1500” Alex threw the figure into the crowd.

Bernie watched on, moving her head from one woman to the other, like she was watching a tennis match, knowing that this game could play out for some time yet, knowing how stubborn both women could be.  
Alex looked fierce, she was not going to give in first, Serena watched at how lovingly she looked at Bernie. 

“You need to stay away from my woman." Serena said under her breath as all eyes fell on her to make a counter bid.   
Serena turned and looked at Bernie who now was starring right back at her, just as she was able to speak, when Bernie winked at her and well that was Serena’s undoing. A spark of need and want shot straight to her clit and it soaked her knickers. Warmth boiled in her veins and flushed up her neck, she felt hot but very much in control. She was a Clinical Lead, she was on an excellent wage and no jumped up little anaesthetist was going to outbid her.

“£2000” Serena called making the extra £500 jump seem like nothing.   
Alex stared at Serena, her eyes burnt into her every soul.

“Any advances on £2000?” The auctioneer asked. “No? Going once, going twice” The hammer hit the table. “Sold to the beautiful Ms Serena Campbell” The room cheered.

“That is ridiculous money Serena” Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear when she returned to the table.

“Worth every penny, I hope I get the best workout ever Ms Wolfe” Serena purred back.

“When can we leave?”

“Not yet, I think I am about to get a mouthful” Serena said looking up, the music had started and the tables were being cleared away. She saw Alex marching towards them.

“What was that?” She said as she joined them.

“Sorry?” Serena said. 

“That….£2000”

“It was an auction”

“You work with Bernie everyday”

“And you used to sleep with her” Serena said matter of fact.

“Look ladies as lovely as this is, we really don’t need to fight do we?” Bernie said as she laid her hand over Serena’s.

“Oh I get it……is was the only way you would get to fuck Bernie? To pay for it?”

“How dare you” Serena said as she stood and sized up to Alex

“That was uncalled for Alex, who do you think you are? And just for your information there wouldn’t be enough money on this earth that I wouldn’t pay to have one night with Serena. Now if you will excuse us, we have a work out to start.” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand and led her away.

She led Serena to her car, opened the door for Serena and drove them both in silence back to her flat, which thankfully was a very short journey. When they parked up Serena became suddenly nervous, Bernie was too…..but the nerves were not enough to stop them crashed against each other as soon as the front door was shut. Serena moaned out loud as her nipples hardened under Bernie’s touch. Bernie pushed herself away, empty air filling the space between them, they smiled at each other and Bernie knew that was all the confirmation she needed to carry on. She gripped Serena’s hand and dragged her through the small flat towards the bedroom.

When through the bedroom door, Serena now took charge pushing Bernie against the wall, her hands running through the shaggy mess of blonde hair.

"You're driving me crazy." Serena moaned.

Bernie’s eyes widened as she took in Serena’s flushed cheeks and panting breath.

"Are you really sure about this Serena?"

"I don't chase girls, Ms Wolfe. They chase me." Serena’s eyes sparked as she spoke.

"Is that so? So you have done this before?" Bernie’s lips curved into a shy smirk.

“Maybe” Serena mumbled as she kissed Bernie’s neck, her clit started to twitched. “This would be easier if we weren’t wearing dresses.” Serena stated as she stepped back and undid the side zip of her dress. She stepped out of it and watched as Bernie removed hers. She pressed Bernie against the wall once more, she gasped as she found her hand reached between Bernie’s legs, one finger slid into her knickers with ease, coating it in her juices. Bernie released a deep desperate groan. Serena smirked and removed her hand, lifting the damp finger to Bernie, hovering it just in front of her mouth. 

"Don't you want a taste?"

Bernie’s nostrils flared, Serena grinned and shoved the finger into Bernie’s mouth, dragging it between her lips, the musky taste burst on her tongue. 

“I need you Serena” Bernie announced as she shoved both hands around Serena’s waist and with a wild recklessness she picked Serena up and carry her to the bed. She released her and as soon as her body bounced off the mattress Bernie was on her knees, she had ripped Serena’s knickers from her before burying her head into Serena’s wet pussy, licking, sucking and swallowing every drop of her salty taste. 

“I have wanted you for so long.” Serena Mumbled as she pulled at Bernie’s hair….watched with delight as Bernie’s head bopped up and down. 

“And you the woman who never chases women” Bernie giggled. Well that was almost enough to send Serena over the edge thanks to the deep gravelled huskiness of Bernie’s voice vibrated through her pussy.

“So when you imagined us doing this how did I take you? On the bed or against a wall? Hard and fast? Or slow and gentle?” 

“Oh Bernie…….every way possible” Serena moaned, she was getting desperate and looked so disappointed when Bernie removed her face from the wet stickiness. Bernie smiled a wicked smile as she flicked and stroked Serena’s clit, causing her to arch off the bed, Bernie used her other hand to slide her fingers between the wet, sticky lips then plunged two fingers inside. Serena’s muscles went into spasm, she was greedy for more.

“That feels amazing Bernie” Serena groaned loudly, as Bernie’s fingers squelched deep inside her. Serena felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, the pressure was building, threatening to burst in an exquisite release. She wasn't going to last long. 

“You taste so good Serena, you feel so good” Bernie’s wrist worked an uneven rhythm, thrusting her fingers in and out, cum pooled in her palm and dripped down Serena’s legs.

“Yes…..oh yes…..Bernie….Yes” Serena cried as she came hard.  
When she was too sensitive to be touched any more, Serena pulled Bernie up onto the bed, she laid Bernie down as she turned to lay on top of her. 

“You are an amazing lover Bernie”

“Thank you” Bernie replied blushing. 

“May I?” Serena asked as she reached and pinched Bernie’s aching nipple through Bernie’s bra. Bernie nodded and moaned as the burn shot straight to her core. Heat prickled every inch of Bernie’s skin under Serena’s touch. White dots blurred her vision as she realised she was actually being touched by the woman she had been fantasying about for months. Serena pinched and pulled at the nipple sending Bernie into an uncontrollable frenzy. Serena lowered her hand and Bernie cried out a deeper, raspier moan as Serena filled the small space between her legs. Serena had barely touch her before she was thrusting against Serena’s hand, she came hard and fast and screamed Serena’s name out again and again.

“Fuck me” Bernie sighed.

“I think I just did darling” Serena sniggered.

“You are amazing” Bernie grinned.

“So friendship has been upgraded?” Serena asked.

“You bet it bloody has.” Bernie giggled as they held each other close.


End file.
